No esta vez
by marvin-uchiha
Summary: ¿La dejaras de nuevo? ¿Seguiras estando solo en la oscuridad? ¿Porque no te das una oportunidad de ser feliz? Talvez mi destino sea estar solo... No debes seguir castigandote... SasuSaku Lemmon
1. La luna

**Hola!!! **Este es mi primer fic y estoy un tanto nerviosa sobre ello, pero aun asi espero que sea de su agrado, este es la introduccion, por decirlo asi, solo quiero decir que quiero exponer el lado tierno de Sasuke, se que no es su fuerte, pero el ha sufrido tanto que creo que se merece un respiro ¿no lo creeen? y que mejor que ese respiro sea con Sakura, es lemmon y bastante, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

No esta vez…

**Capitulo 1**

**La luna**

Era una noche hermosa, la luna estaba completamente llena, brillaba como nunca e iluminaba todo con un bello resplandor.

No muy lejos de la aldea de Konoha, había un pequeño grupo de personas durmiendo, cuatro para ser exactos, aunque no todos dormían plácidamente.

Uno de ellos, un joven alto de cabello negro y piel blanca como la misma luna, se revolvía en su bolsa de dormir.

—… _si no puedes quedarte… entonces llévame contigo… yo te ayudaré…_

Él empezaba a sudar y a jadear, intentando despertar, ya que algo en su interior sabía perfectamente que es lo que sucedía después…

—… _en verdad eres una molestia…_

Casi podía sentir el dolor de esa chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verde jade, estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero el sabia que lo mejor que podía haber hecho era seguir adelante sin voltear atrás, ya que si lo hacía no tendría la fuerza suficiente para seguir su destino ¿Destino? ¿Era en verdad su destino estar solo?

—… _lo siento Sasuke… ya no habrá una próxima vez…_

Itachi… él no deseaba que su adorado hermano sufriera lo que él, por esa razón había asesinado a su clan, por esa razón lo había obligado a crecer y hacerse más fuerte, mediante el odio, pero él, Sasuke, a pesar de creer, de estar completamente convencido de que odiaba a su hermano mayor, el final de esa batalla a muerte, descubrió que en verdad lo amaba demasiado y que lo que sentía dentro de sí solo era dolor y rabia por nunca saber la verdadera razón por la cual su hermano lo había abandonado. Y después descubrir el motivo lo llevo a un estado irracional, en el cual se sentía culpable, pero aliviado, al mismo tiempo sentía rabia por no haberse dado cuenta de todos esos detalles que por sentirse herido y abandonado, había omitido.

—… _llévame contigo…_

¡No de nuevo! ¡No podía soportarlo más! El era un espectador viendo esa dolorosa escena una y otra vez… las lágrimas de Sakura cayendo de sus hermosos ojos y lo peor de todo es que era él quien las provocaba. ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego? La historia de Itachi volvía a repetirse con ella… su molestia, nunca la valoró realmente, siempre tratándola mal, haciéndola sentir inferior…

En el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que esa chica sería la única persona que en realidad lo haría cambiar, pero él se resistía a caer porque lo consideraba una debilidad.

Se giraba de un lado a otro, sudando, jadeando intentando regresar el tiempo… Se sentía perdido y solo…

— Lo siento_… —_ murmuraba Sasuke

— _Llévame contigo… —_le decía Sakura, él empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente

— No puedo hacerlo — dijo Sasuke entre dientes

—… _lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez_… —Sasuke quería despertar

— Itachi… — sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse

—… _Te amo_…

— ¡Sakura! — dijo Sasuke en voz alta

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me retiro de escribir? Gracias si llegaron hasta aqui.


	2. Aroma a cerezos

**Capitulo 2**

**Aroma a cerezos**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, jadeaba y sudaba, ésta última frase la había escuchado tan cerca, como si Sakura estuviera susurrándoselo al oído. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara tratando de calmarse y recobrar su respiración normal.

¿Por qué de nuevo esos sueños lo atormentaban?

Miró alrededor y vio a sus compañeros dormir plácidamente y fijo sus profundos ojos negros en la luna, viendo lo hermosa que estaba esa noche… esa noche… al igual que esa noche… bajo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor, por lo que decidió ir al pequeño rio que estaba no muy lejos de ahí. Se levantó sigilosamente, ya que no quería despertar a sus compañeros, en especial a cierta pelirroja…

Empezó a caminar a través del bosque, disfrutando del olor del pasto humedecido por el rocío, el olor empezó a ser mas fuerte conforme se acercaba al río, era un aroma que disfrutaba, lo hacía sentirse en paz y tranquilo, algo que últimamente no podía lograr.

Llegó al río pero se dio cuenta de que si se metía en él estaría demasiado expuesto, así que miro a ambos lados y vio que el rio seguía su cauce entre unas grandes rocas. Avanzó hasta el lugar y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña cascada y detrás de ésta una cueva oculta.

Comenzó a caminar por el borde de la cascada, sintiendo pequeñas gotas salpicando su cuerpo, llegó a la cueva y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, dejo sus cosas en el suelo de la cueva y se dirigió a la cascada, quería sentir el agua golpeando su cuello, al instante sintió algo indescriptible; alivio, paz, tranquilidad y descanso. Se quedó por unos minutos así, hasta que decidió zambullirse por completo, el agua no estaba muy fría así que nado un poco deseando que su cuerpo se relajara. Después de unos minutos nadando, vio unas rocas cerca del borde y decidió sentarse en ellas un rato. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el agua de vez en cuando golpeaba su cuerpo, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciándole la cara y percibiendo el aroma del pasto y de los cerezos… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cerezos?! El reconocería ese aroma a kilómetros de distancia. Se incorporó deprisa y olvidando que estaba desnudo, corrió a través de la maleza buscando la fuente de ese hermoso aroma.

No tardó en encontrarlo… Ahí con la luz de la luna arrancando destellos a su cabello rosado, en su cuerpo aun se reflejaban algunas gotas de agua, su ropa, un poco más lejos de ella sobre unas piedras, parecía húmeda, poniéndose solo una blusa larga sobre su desnudo cuerpo, estaba Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Vaya! Otro sueño…— pensó Sasuke —…aunque la verdad no recuerdo haber vuelto al campamento o haberme quedado dormido en el río…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ser real que Sakura estuviera en medio de aquel bosque, mojada y desnuda, era imposible porque si en verdad estuviera siguiéndolo Karin la habría detectado hace tiempo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había ido hasta allí completamente desnudo y empezaba a tener frío, pero no podía irse o más bien no quería irse, ya que el hecho de contemplar a Sakura desnuda, viendo sus perfectas y largas piernas, ese abdomen plano envidiable, sus hermosos pechos firmes y su hermoso rostro … ¿Pero qué pasaba aqui? ¿Era un sueño o no? Para ser un sueño era bastante bueno y aunque Sasuke anteriormente hubiera soñado con ella, jamás había podido dibujarla en su mente de esa manera. Y por un momento pensó que talvez no era un sueño así que para cerciorarse…

—Hmp… — se pellizcó el brazo — Creo que no es un sueño… y creo que para la próxima vez no me pellizcare tan fuerte— dijo, viendo la marca roja en su brazo.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y empezó a preguntarse qué hacia ella sola en medio del bosque… ¿lo estaría buscando? ¿O era una simple casualidad? ¿Y si no era así, porque Naruto y Kakashi no estaban con ella? Estaba absorto pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba…

— _¡Al fin te encontré!_ — pensaba Sakura

Sakura estaba a una distancia razonable de Sasuke, llevaba semanas buscándolo, a él o a su equipo Hebi. Había tenido suerte esa tarde al toparse con su rastro que la guió derecho a su campamento. Había empleado su gran capacidad para manipular el chakra y el sello que la Hokage le había dado antes de partir, un sello capaz de ocultar el chakra del ninja que lo use, haciéndolo imperceptible, incluso para el ninja rastreador que viajaba con Sasuke

FLASH BACK

_Tsunade: Sakura, tengo una misión muy importante para ti, algo que solo tú puedes hacer…_

_Sakura: ¿De qué se trata Tsunade sama?_

_Tsunade: Tenemos indicios de Sasuke…_

_Al escuchar el nombre del amor de su vida, se quedó con la boca abierta._

_Sakura: ¿Sa…Sasuke…k…kun? —preguntó en un susurro._

_Tsunade: Así es… —asintió la Hokage._

_Sakura: Pero si en verdad se trata de Sasuke kun ¿no sería mejor que Naruto y Kakashi vinieran conmigo?_

_Tsunade: Si, sería lo mejor, pero el problema es que no queremos iniciar una nueva batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo inestable de su relación…_

_Sakura: Pero… —interrumpió Sakura— en ese caso… mi relación con Sasuke kun es aun pero que la de Naruto con él — razonó tristemente._

_Tsunade: Creo que eso no es muy probable… —dijo Tsunade misteriosamente._

_Sakura: ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Sakura sin comprender._

_Tsunade: Sakura, tu siempre has amado a Sasuke, lo protegías y apoyabas cuando ambos tenían 12 años, tú eras la única que siempre estaba para él y a pesar de lo que Sasuke dijera sobre ti, que eras molesta e inútil, yo siempre he pensado, más bien tengo la absoluta certeza de que él también sentía y siente algo por ti, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo. Es obvio el hecho de que él te protegiera en las misiones, no era solo una cuestión de trabajo en equipo_

_¿O todo lo que me has confiado sobre él ha sido falso? —preguntó la Hokage._

_Sakura: No, todo lo que le he contado sobre él, sus palabras, sus acciones, sus gestos, todo, ha sido real y se lo he dicho porque sabía que podía confiar en usted —respondió un tanto avergonzada._

_Tsunade: Muy bien, ese es el porqué de tu misión, tú debes hablar con él, en forma pacífica y debes hacerlo entrar en razón, él debe entender que Konoha siempre ha sido y será su hogar. Sé que Sasuke ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento, desde la muerte de todo su clan, la soledad en que creció, hasta la reciente muerte de su hermano, a quien siempre quiso superar, desde que Itachi murió creo que perdió su camino, tú debes hacerlo regresar, solo tú puedes hacerlo, estoy segura de ello… —confirmo Tsunade mirándola directo a los ojos._

END FLASH BACK


	3. Nuestra cueva

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo.**

**Quiero agradecer a Erika, Lydie haley, verdeJade, love, poly, ... y Sakuritah, por sus hermosos comentarios, gracias chicas, son ustedes aun mas geniales por darme un poco de su tiempo, mil gracias, espero no decepcionarlas, y bueno sin mas preambulos aqui esta el tercer capitulo.**

**Bueno solo queria decir que acabo de ver el nuevo opening de Naruto Shippuden y no puedo creer lo hermoso que se ve Sasuke, su ve taaaaaaan sexy y el ending esta aun mejor, les recomiendo que lo lean. Ahora si. Bye**

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Nuestra cueva**

Y ahí estaba ella observando a Sasuke con un enorme sonrojo en toda la cara, él estaba completamente desnudo y ella pudo deleitarse la pupila son él, observando ese hermoso y sedoso cabello negro con tintes azules, esa cara que parecía tallada por los dioses, su perfecto y trabajado torso, sus brazos fuertes y un poco marcados, su increíble trasero, redondo y firme y con un rubor aun más intenso, vio su masculinidad en reposo, grande y grueso, así que desvió los ojos a su rostro de nuevo. Ella en realidad no imaginaba como diablos iba a convencer a Sasuke de volver, si no había podido hacerlo hace 4 años atrás, cuando le suplicaba, con lagrimas en los ojos, que no se marchara. Volvió a pensar en su conversación con la Hokage.

_Sakura: ¿Pero… como…? __— balbuceó._

_Tsunade: Sakura, ya no eres una niña, has madurado, no solo mentalmente sino físicamente…_

_Al escuchar esto, Sakura enrojeció._

— _y Sasuke también, ahora es un hombre, con deseos y necesidades. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?_

Si Sakura hubiera puesto un huevo en su cara se hubiera quemado por el tremendo calor que despedía.

—_Yo… quiere decir… que… debo…_

—_Lo único que debes hacer es, demostrarle lo mucho que significa para ti, debes abrirle los ojos y hacer que él se abra contigo completamente. Va a ser difícil ya que Sasuke es muy testarudo y orgulloso, pero como todo hombre tiene un punto débil y ese punto débil eres tú, así que…_

—_Pero… Tsunade sama— interrumpió Sakura —No creo que Sasuke Kun acepte hablar conmigo así como así, talvez pelee conmigo o talvez solo se dé la vuelta y se aleje… —dijo melancólicamente —como la ultima vez —termino con un nudo en la garganta._

—_Escúchame Sakura, eso solo pasará si tu lo permites, lo que Sasuke necesita ahora es amor, limpio y sincero, como el que tu le has profesado desde siempre, así que solo deja que tu corazón te diga que hacer._

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura suspiró.

—Muy bien corazón ¿ahora qué? —

Había hecho su clon apenas salir del rio, pero, para no ser descubierta, había levantado una barrera alrededor de ella misma para que su chakra no fuera detectado, tenía la corazonada de que esa noche seria el encuentro esperado.

Mientras Sasuke, seguía debatiéndose consigo mismo, si Sakura era real o no, así que activo su sharingan y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, ya que delante de él no había ninguna señal de chakra, lo desactivó, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos Sakura no estaba.

—Por un momento creí que en realidad estabas aqui— dijo en un susurro.

—Y no te equivocabas— le dijo Sakura a sus espaldas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la conmoción y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, esperando, rogando con todo su ser, que esta vez ella no se desvaneciera. Empezó por ver sus desnudos pies sobre el césped, subió lentamente viendo sus rodillas, sus muslos de piel blanca y esa pequeña falda rosa, siguió su recorrido y vio esa blusa roja sin mangas que ella solía llevar y reparó por un momento en su pecho erguido, trato por todos los medios no ruborizarse y siguió ascendiendo, llegó a su cuello, delgado y apetecible y con un suspiro contenido, miro su rostro y de inmediato buscó sus ojos y se perdió por completo en ellos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y dolo fueran ellos dos en el mundo.

—Sakura…— dijo con la voz ronca

—Sasuke kun…— susurró Sakura.

Sakura había decidido terminar con aquello de una vez, era mejor saber si lo que Tsunade le había dicho era verdad o no.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? — preguntó Sasuke, recuperando su característica frialdad y altivez.

—Yo he venido a…— empezó ella, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

— ¿Llevarme de nuevo a Konoha? — pregunto burlonamente.

Sasuke quiso poner un poco mas de distancia entre los dos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. La presencia de Sakura lo inquietaba.

— ¡No! — respondió nerviosa.

Sasuke la miró con las cejas levantadas, él pensaba que Sakura intentaba confundirlo, así que activó una vez más su sharingan y miró alrededor, buscando entre los árboles, por si alguien mas estaba por ahí, pero no había nadie, de repente reparó que, en el lugar donde Sakura estaba no había chakra, era imposible, ya que ella estaba de pie enfrente de él, así que él debía de ser capaz de ver su chakra, y de repente pensó en que, si ella estaba allí él o Karin deberían de haberla sentido hace tiempo.

—No te preocupes, tu sharingan aun funciona y tu rastreadora no ha perdido su poder— le dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, adivinando su pensamiento.

—Solo es una barrera que este sello me proporciona— le mostró la muñeca izquierda, él la miró y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? — le preguntó con un tono más frio que antes.

Sakura empezaba a preocuparse, no sabía qué hacer, así que respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarse y pensar, pero era tan difícil. Estar en la presencia de Sasuke le nublaba la razón.

—Sólo he venido a hablar contigo— dijo lo más firmemente que pudo.

— ¿Y sobre qué? — preguntó Sasuke lanzando un suspiro aburrido.

Sasuke no iba a hacérselo fácil, ella lo sabía, pero aun así debía intentarlo.

—Mmm… Sa… Sasuke kun… n…no… se… seria… m… mejor… q… que… te… p… pusieras… algo de… r… ro… ropa…— dijo Sakura, tratando de no desmayarse.

De repente y contra su voluntad, Sasuke se sonrojó, había olvidado completamente que había ido hasta allí desnudo.

—Hmp—

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡Shannaro!! ¡¡ ¿Pero qué hiciste tonta?!! ¡¡Si no le hubieras dicho nada, él ni por enterado, podríamos haberlo disfrutado un poco más!! —_

_Sakura: ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que hable con él si no puedo dejar de mirar su…_

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡¿¿Su qué??!! — pregunto pícaramente._

_Sakura: Su… su… su…¡¡Aarrghh!!, ¡Olvídalo! ¿Crees que puedas hacer el favor de irte por un rato? —_

_Inner Sakura: Mmm… de acuerdo, sólo no hagas nada estúpido… no sin avisarme primero jajaja._

Sasuke se puso en marcha, con dirección a la cueva, cuando de repente notó que Sakura no se movía detrás de él. Se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Creí que querías que habláramos? — dijo él secamente.

Sakura volvió a enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies y desvió su mirada a un lado.

—Hmp… sé que eres un ninja médico, no debería asustarte ver a un hombre desnudo ¿No crees? — preguntó, burlándose.

— ¡No me asusta! — dijo avergonzada —es solo que…

—Hmp… bueno… ¿vamos? —la cortó él.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_Inner Sasuke: ¡Vaya!... Después de todo, nuestros sueños se cumplen ¿no lo crees, Sasuke "kun"?_

_Sasuke: Hmp… ¡cállate!... no se dé que me hablas—_

_Inner Sasuke: ¡Claro! Ahora hazte el occiso, si bien que deseabas, más bien deseábamos, volver a verla y la verdad se ha puesto a un mejor, si eso es posible. ¿Viste sus piernas? ¿Y qué tal su trasero? Y esos pechos… ¡Oh por Kami! Creo que voy a venirme… —_

_Sasuke: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar?!_

_Inner Sasuke: ¿Fastidiar?... Pero si eres tú el que todas las noches piensa en ella… con tocarla… besarla… acariciarla… abrazarla… morderla…—_

_Sasuke: ¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡Largo!!_

_Inner Sasuke: Ok… ok… tú ganas, pero dentro de un rato, veremos tu resistencia Sasuke "Kuuun" jajaja. —_

_Sasuke: Tsk_

Sakura caminaba detrás de él, sin querer acercarse pero al mismo tiempo sin alejarse demasiado. Tenía que pensar detenidamente que es lo que haría a continuación, debía hacerlo bien, convencerlo de una manera pacífica, tal y como le había dicho Tsunade, pero su cerebro parecía haberse atascado, se había quedado congelada al ver de nuevo la masculinidad de Sasuke. No quería admitirlo, pero se había impresionado aun más al verlo de cerca. No podía apartarlo de su mente y contra su voluntad empezó a imaginar cómo se sentiría tocarlo, besarlo y tenerlo dentro de ella. Se reprendió mentalmente y siguió caminando. Sasuke iba unos pasos delante de ella y no pudo evitar mirarlo. ¡Por Kami! ¡Era perfecto! De la punta de su cabello a los pies, lo observó detenidamente, vio su cabello, su nuca y de repente notó algo, el sello maldito ¡no estaba!, ahogó una exclamación, pero Sasuke la escuchó y se giró a verla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó

— Tu… tu marca… el sello… no está… — dijo entrecortadamente.

— Hmp…— dijo después de mirarla y siguió andando.

Sakura divisó la cascada y vio que Sasuke daba un pequeño rodeo y lo siguió. ¿Por qué su marca de maldición ya no estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cueva, Sakura no sabía si entrar o no, ya que, talvez Sasuke, quería privacidad para vestirse, sin embargo, él sabiendo lo que ella pensaba le dijo:

—Entra, — le ordenó —ya me has visto desnudo, así que puedes verme vestido ¿no? —dijo sin mirarla, mientras recogía su ropa y empezaba a ponérsela.

Sakura entró en la cueva, cuando de repente se oscureció el interior, aun más, y truenos comenzaron a escucharse muy cerca, ahora ninguno de los dos podría irse, ya que una tormenta se avecinaba. Sakura asomó la cabeza al exterior y entonces vio como empezaban a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia y suspiró cansada.

—Genial— murmuró tristemente.

* * *

Mmmm la parte que sigue si que se va a poner candente, no se la pierdan. Bye


	4. La tormenta

**Hola que tal?? Espero que esten muy bien disfrutando de las vacaciones. Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, ya se que en el anterior dije que seria lemmon, pero decidi dejarlo en suspenso hasta el martes, ya que el fin de semana no podre subir ningun capitulo, espero que no me maten por esto, es solo que ustedes saben "reuniones familiares obligatorias" jaja y pues tengo que ir sorry :(**

**Una vez mas gracias a todas las chicas que me has dejado un comentario sobre mi probre historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo. Besos**

* * *

Capitulo 4

**La tormenta**

—Parece que lo planeaste muy bien— dijo Sasuke, mirándola ya vestido.

Sakura volteó hacia él y lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

—Yo no planee que esto sucediera— dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Hmp…— volvió a decir — ¿De qué quieres hablar? — dijo Sasuke y se sentó en el suelo de la cueva, donde empezó a formar unos sellos y prendió una pequeña fogata, que hizo que su rostro se iluminara de un modo siniestro por el reflejo de las llamas.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de convencerlo, pero tenía una misión y haría cualquier cosa para que esta resultara exitosa. Respiró profundamente y avanzo hacia él, de pie frente a él, solo la hoguera los separaba.

—Sé lo que paso con tu hermano hace unos meses… — dijo firmemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. De inmediato se dio cuenta como el semblante de Sasuke se oscurecía y la miraba con enojo evidente, así que se apresuró a decir: —Lo siento mucho… se lo difícil que es perder a alguien a quien amas…

—Yo odiaba a mi hermano…— replicó furiosamente mirando al fuego.

—Eso no es cierto Sasuke kun y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, es por eso que…

— ¡Cállate! — la miró con el odio reflejado en sus negros ojos, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cueva, como león enjaulado.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que siento o no! ¡No me conoces, solo ves lo que quieres ver! ¡Sigues creyendo que alguna vez fuimos amigos y te aferras a esa idea y pretendes creer que me conoces pero no es así! ¡¿Lo oyes?! ¡No es así! ¡Tú no sabes el dolor que he atravesado! ¡No sabes lo solo que he estado! ¡Lo perdido que me he sentido desde que…— no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que Sakura lo había abrazado. Se quedo estático, al sentir su delicado cuerpo rodeándolo, pudo sentir su pequeñas manos aferrando su espalda, sintió una vaharada de su aroma a cerezos, que inundó por completo su nariz y pudo sentir, por primera vez, el choque de sus cuerpos y una ola de calor lo envolvió por completo, pero era una extraña tibieza que Sakura emanaba y que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, así que yendo en contra de su orgullo, le correspondió el abrazo, se refugió en ella y comenzó a dejar que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, pronto comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera ligeros espasmos, aferrándose a Sakura, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni como había llegado al regazo de Sakura en el suelo. Lo único que sentía era descanso, se sentía liberado al fin. Sakura en todo momento lo conforto, brindándole tiernas caricias y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ya no estaba solo, lo abrazaba con fuerza y él la abrazaba aun más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que lo único que deseaba era que él se sintiera protegido por ella.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a respirar normalmente, levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura, ella también tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, pero le sonreía dulcemente. Bruscamente Sasuke se levantó y se alejó de ella. Sakura lo miraba confundida y se levantó también queriendo acercarse, pero él se alejó aun más.

—Sasuke kun ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó confusa.

— ¡Vete! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que estés aquí! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! — empezó a decir Sasuke muy alterado.

¡¿Cómo había sido posible esto?! ¡¿Por qué se había abierto de aquella manera con ella?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tenia Sakura que lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable?!

— ¡Vete! — le gritó, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara asustada. — ¡Si no te vas ahora, te mataré! — la amenazó, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura sonreía mirándolo tiernamente. — ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?! —le espetó

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba asustado de sí mismo, de los sentimientos que empezaba a brotar dentro de él, ella lo comprendió en el momento en el que él se había refugiado en ella, solo que él era un Uchiha, un orgulloso Uchiha, ella lo sabía, lo que no esperaba es lo que pasaría después…

—Muy bien… si es lo que quieres, si quieres que sea por las malas, así será— le dijo Sasuke desenvainando su katana y se dispuso a atacarla, cuando sus ojos negros miraron los verdes de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que ella de disponía a irse.

—Lo entiendo Sasuke kun, — soltó un suspiro — yo no vine a qui a pelear, solo vine a decirte lo que te dije hace casi ya cuatro años, en una noche muy parecida a esta, claro antes de que viniera la tormenta, — le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva— Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Solo quiero que sepas eso— antes de salir de la cueva lo miró una vez mas y le dedico una dulce sonrisa— Adiós Sasuke kun. —

Sasuke se quedó ahí plantado, en posición de ataque, con la katana desenvainada, mirando el lugar donde Sakura había estado unos segundos antes, ella lo había hecho de nuevo, le había dicho lo que tantas noches él había soñado, que lo amaba, a ella ni siquiera le había importado que él pretendiese matarla, había desnudado su alma y su corazón una vez más, solo por él…

Inner Sasuke: ¡Aarrghh! ¡No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre echarla?! ¡¿No ves la tormenta que hay allá afuera?! ¡Y además nos lo volvió a decir! ¡Lo que tanto soñamos! ¡Y tú vas de imbécil y le dices que se vaya! —

Sasuke: Hmp… déjame en paz— dijo él enfundando su katana y comenzando a dar vueltas por la cueva. — ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que yo también la amo y que mi peor error fue abandonarla? ¿Y que ahora lo único que deseo es estar con ella y verla sonreír por siempre? —pregunto histérico

Inner Sasuke: ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Qué esperas para ir por ella?! ¡¿No ves la lluvia?! ¡Podría pasarle algo o que se yo! ¡Ahora mueve nuestro trasero y sal por ella!

—Tsk…— dicho esto salió a enfrentarse a la tormenta.

Sakura al salir de la cueva se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas se perdían con la lluvia, ya que parecía que el cielo, al igual que ella, lloraba su dolor. Lo había hecho de nuevo, le había mostrado su corazón y él, al igual que la última vez, la había rechazado. Ella sabía que algo así pasaría, pero a pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente para recibir ese golpe, podía sentir como se rompía por dentro. La lluvia la golpeaba despiadadamente, corría a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse de él, deseando que la lluvia y el viento le quitaran el dolor. Había fallado en la misión, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él y decirle que Tsunade había encarcelado a Danzou y a los ancianos del consejo, que habían descubierto el verdadero motivo por el cual Itachi había asesinado a su clan y que ahora, en toda Konoha, Itachi era una especie de héroe, que todo el mundo admiraba su enorme valor y coraje y lamentaban su muerte. Que habían empezado a reconstruir los terrenos Uchiha, para que él, Sasuke, regresara cuando quisiera. Se culpaba a si misma por ser débil, por no tener la fuerza suficiente delante de él, una vez mas solo había sido una molestia. Iba tan rápido que no vio una pequeña madriguera en el suelo y sin querer su pie se atoró ahí, sintió un dolor atroz y cayó al suelo y sujetándose el tobillo vio que estaba roto y ahora no podía utilizar su chakra, ya que si lo hacía, la encontrarían y no podía levantarse y alzar una barrera porque el dolor era muy fuerte. Lo único que hizo fue arrastrarse hasta un árbol y recargarse ahí, mientras trataba de calmarse, estaba completamente empapada, llena de barro y llena de dolor y no solo por su tobillo. Sacó de su mochila una venda y cogió unas ramas que había por ahí, la copa del árbol la cubría un poco de la lluvia, por un momento pensó en entablillárselo pero decidió que sería mejor acomodarlo primero. Se acomodo bien junto al árbol y respiro profundo, le dolería, pero solo sería un momento, miró su tobillo y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, una voz la sacudió…

—Sería mejor que lo hiciera yo— le dijo Sasuke, parado con los brazos cruzados recargado en un árbol.

—Sasuke kun… ¿Qué haces aqui? — dijo ella desviando su mirada al suelo —deberías regresar o pescaras un resfriado mojándote así. — le dijo en voz baja.

Por un momento solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpeando contra las hojas de los árboles y el sonido del viento. Sasuke fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Hmp… Pues yo creo que si tu sigues mojándote de esa forma, serás tu la que pesque el resfriado. — dijo avanzando hacia ella.

— ¡Aléjate! Estoy bien puedo cuidarme sola. — dicho esto, trato de incorporarse, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que eso no era una opción.

—Si me doy cuenta de que eres muy capaz— repuso Sasuke mordazmente, sin dejar de acercarse.

— ¡Solo déjame sola! Creí que no me querías cerca— dijo Sakura algo molesta — ¿O talvez olvidaste decirme alguna de tus hirientes frases? ¿No? —

El dolor en su tobillo aumentaba y la hacía enojar. Solo quería que él dejara de mirarla de aquella forma. Era como si pudiera ver sus sentimientos, su corazón y si alma, como si leyera cada uno de sus pensamientos y eso la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

— ¡Claro! ¡Esta vez me fui antes de que me dijeras que era una molestia! ¡Pues bien, dilo de una vez y vete! — le gritó Sakura respirando furiosamente.

—Hmp…— Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, la miró y pudo notar que estaba llorando, el odiaba verla llorar y más cuando él era el causante de sus lagrimas. —No me iré… no te dejaré… no esta vez. —le dijo mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes que él adoraba.

Sakura estaba en un completo shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho que…? ¡No! Era imposible. Sasuke Uchiha jamás le diría aquello, talvez todo esto era una ilusión, ¡sí! Debía ser eso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos Sasuke la observaba divertido.

—No soy una ilusión. —le dijo adivinando su pensamiento. —Ahora, ¿me dejaras ayudarte? — le pregunto en un tono de voz descaradamente provocativo, que hizo que a Sakura se le erizara la piel y se ruborizara intensamente.

Ella desvió la mirada y él sonrió.

—Tomaré eso como un "si" —

Sin que a Sakura le diera tiempo de responderle, Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargó con dirección a la cueva. Sakura sentía la calidez de su pecho y pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón, algo agitado.

—Ahora, sujétate bien— le indicó y Sakura pasó su brazo izquierdo atrás de su nuca y el derecho delante entrelazando sus propios dedos en el cuello de Sasuke.

Él la miró con una mezcla de ternura y amor, de lo cual Sakura no se dio cuenta. Se sentía tan bien al tenerla cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera echado?

—Muy bien, vamos—

La sujetó mejor y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido. Los truenos se escuchaban a lo largo del bosque y la lluvia caía aun con más fuerza. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cueva, ambos estaban empapados. Sasuke dejó a Sakura con delicadeza en el suelo, mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Sakura estaba temblando y el dolor de su tobillo había aumentado considerablemente. Sasuke regreso junto a ella y le dijo:

—Toma— le extendió una manta. —Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada o te enfermarás— le dijo sin mirarla—Me volteare, si eso quieres, después te curare el tobillo— dijo él dándose la vuelta.

—De acuerdo… gracias— le dijo en un murmullo.

Se quito la blusa, la falda, el protector frontal y dudándolo un poco, se quito también la ropa interior, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia estar desnuda frente a Sasuke pero no tenia opción, él tenía razón, si no se la quitaba, la humedad le haría daño.

—Estoy lista, Sasuke kun— dijo Sakura.

Sasuke giró y la vio allí sentada, con el cabello mojado y su ropa a un lado, sintió una infinita ternura por aquella chica, más bien por aquella mujer, Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pudo notar que estaba desnuda porque toda su ropa estaba apilada junto a ella. La miro hasta que ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — pregunto ella escandalizada.

— ¿No es obvio? Me desnudo, porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy igual de mojado que tú— le dijo mordazmente.

—Yo… esto… si claro… es solo… — le respondió entrecortadamente.

—No sé porque te sonrojas, no sería la primera vez que me ves desnudo ¿o si, Sa-ku-ra? — le dijo él muy divertido con la situación.

Cuando Sakura escucho su nombre, salir de los labios de Sasuke, no pudo evitar mirarlo, él la observaba fijamente mientras se quitaba la ropa, ella trato de sostenerle la mirada pero no podía, era como mirar una luz muy brillante. Así que pregunto:

— ¿Por qué saliste a buscarme? Creí que… —empezó ella pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Si te molesta tanto puedes irte, pero… ¡ah claro! No puedes, ya que como siempre, eres una molestia. — le dijo el venenosamente.

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a llorar en silencio y trató de abrazar sus rodillas, pero el dolor en su tobillo se lo impidió.

—Lo siento… lamento ser siempre una carga para ti y se porque lo hiciste, sentiste lastima por alguien débil como yo—suspiro y se secó las lagrimas— Pero ya no será así, te lo prometo, gracias por todo Sasuke kun. — le dijo y comenzó a ponerse en pie. Sasuke solo la miraba intentando levantarse, pero era inútil, el dolor era muy fuerte, así que la vio llevar su mano al sello que anteriormente le había mostrado.

— ¡No lo hagas! —le dijo Sasuke apresuradamente —Si usas tu chakra, Karin sabrá que estas aquí y no quiero que eso suceda, yo te curare el pie, así que ya no te muevas— le dijo autoritariamente mientras se envolvía en una manta de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su increíble torso.

— ¿Karin? ¡Ah claro! Debe ser tu "súper ninja rastreador" ¿no es así? — le pregunto Sakura irónicamente.

—Hmp, así es, "ella" es bastante hábil—dijo él remarcando que era una mujer.

Sakura desvió la mirada, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella se había puesto celosa.

—Ya veo… — respondió dolida.

Sasuke detecto su tono de voz y se sintió un poco culpable, así que decidió, de alguna manera, disculparse y agregó:

—Solo que ella "en verdad" es una molestia. —le dijo sentándose a sus pies y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura lo miró y, una casi imperceptible sonrisa, apareció en sus labios, claro que Sasuke si lo notó. Bajó la mirada y tomo suavemente el pie de Sakura, lo inspecciono y le dijo:

—Mmmm… Está roto, no podrás caminar en unas semanas. Parece que tendré que soportarte todo ese tiempo— le dijo seductoramente.

Sakura enrojeció ante tal comentario.

* * *

Uffff no podia dejar de escribir en este capitulo y creo que se hizo un poco largo, espero que no les moleste. Bye


	5. Confesiones

**Hola!!! Estoy muy triste porque ya no podre actualizar tan rapido :( snif snif, me siento fatal, pero uno de mis tios quiere que trabaje en su local y pues no le pude decir que no, pero espero que este capitulo lo compense un poco. Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Me encanta todo lo que me dicen me hacen sentir mu bien, gracias de nuevo... Sin mas que decir aqui esta**

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Confesiones**

—Eso no será necesario, sólo necesito que dibujes estos sellos alrededor de mi y así podré usar mi chakra sin riesgo de ser descubierta— le extendió una hoja de papel, sonde se veían los símbolos. — ¿lo harías? El dolos es insoportable, lo haría yo misma pero… —

—De acuerdo, lo haré— la cortó él.

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a trazar los sellos en el suelo, cuando hubo terminado, le regresó la hoja a Sakura y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—Gracias— dicho esto, acumuló chakra en sus manos y las paso por su tobillo, dio un grito ahogado cuando éste regresó a su lugar. Sasuke la observaba, admirando lo mucho que ella había progresado en los casi cuatro años que no se habían visto. Notó que los sellos despedían un extraño resplandor, era como si esa luz, mantuviera el chakra de Sakura dentro de la barrera. Cuando terminó, los símbolos desaparecieron. Sakura tomo una venda para ponérsela pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, ya que si se movía mucho su desnudez seria apreciada por Sasuke, que no dejaba de mirarla. Intentó ponérsela, pero. De cualquier manera que se acomodara, alguna parte de su cuerpo quedaba expuesta, por fin se dio por vencida y dejo la venda a un lado. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y lo encontró arrodillado frente a ella. Sakura se sobresaltó y se cubrió lo más que pudo con la manta.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó asustada.

—Creo que eso si puedo hacerlo yo ¿no crees? — le dijo en un tono de voz tan sexy que Sakura comenzó a temblar. — ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? — le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura no podía articular ni una palabra, así que tomó la venda y se la extendió, desviando la mirada rápidamente, al momento de que Sasuke tomo la venda, rozó intencionalmente la mano de Sakura, habiendo que ella sintiera una descarga eléctrica, lo curioso fue que él también la sintió. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos o talvez horas, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Inner Sakura: ¡¿Qué esperas para abalanzarte sobre él?! ¡¿No ves que él lo desea tanto como tú?! ¡Si serás tonta…!

Inner Sasuke: ¡¿Qué demonios esperas para lanzarte sobre ella?! ¡¿O prefieres que te de un empujoncito?! ¡Eres taaan baka…!

—¡¡Cállate!! — dijeron ambos al unísono en voz alta y desviaron la mirada, ambos avergonzados.

Sasuke tomó su pie con ambas manos, poniéndolo encima de una de sus rodillas y Sakura pudo sentir, lo cálidas que eran sus manos, a pesar de ser grandes y fuertes, había en ellas una gran delicadeza, Sasuke comenzó a vendar su pie, teniendo mucho cuidado, ya que el tobillo de Sakura estaba algo hinchado.

—Veo que lo que me dijeron no era mentira— le dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

Sasuke termino de vendarla y alzo la mirada hacia ella, Sakura se sonrojó al instante, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

—Sobre el hecho de que eres la mejor ninja medico de toda Konoha— le contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.

Ante este comentario, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

—No te burles de mi… prefiero los insultos… — le dijo ella tristemente, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sasuke la miró confundido, pero de inmediato entendió que Sakura solo había recibido, de él, insultos y malos tratos, era obvio que pensara que solo se burlaba de ella.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, tomó su mentón con una mano e hizo que lo mirara y le dijo:

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio—mientras la miraba profundamente. Su tono de voz hizo que Sakura se sintiera entre nubes.

Sasuke pasó sus largos dedos por sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso… —dijo Sasuke muy seductoramente.

Sakura lo miraba, completamente desconcertada, nunca esperó que Sasuke le dijera aquellas cosas.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¿Aprovecharte de mi situación y de mis sentimientos, para burlarte?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Quieres destrozarme más aun?! — le dijo mirándolo rabiosamente.

No sabía porque lo hacía, gritarle de ese modo, se sentía completamente desprotegida ante él y sus ojos penetrantes, que parecían taladrar su cerebro, en su desesperación se incorporó y se alejó de él cuanto pudo, cojeando llegó al otro extremo de la cueva, Sasuke solo la seguía con la vista clavada en ella.

—No deberías moverte y mucho menos caminar, te tardaras mas en sanar— le dijo él tranquilamente, ignorando sus preguntas anteriores.

—Tsk… claro… ahora me vas a decir que te preocupas por mi— le dijo ella, imitando su tono sarcástico. Sasuke sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — le preguntó Sakura molesta.

—Que, a pesar de ser la mejor ninja medico, sigues siendo una niña— le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura no le contestó, solo de dedico a mirarlo, después de unos minutos se dejo caer en el suelo, dándole la espalda, parecía que hubiese sido derrotada. Sasuke la observó caer y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, esta vez sí se había pasado, se levantó del suelo e intento caminar hacia ella pero…

— ¡No te acerques! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí de nuevo! — le gritó y después en un tono lastimero le dijo: —por favor… no te acerques.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escuchar su tono de voz, pudo sentir que Sakura… que su corazón se había roto en pedazos… lo sentía… el dolor, casi podía tocarlo… Se sintió el más estúpido del mundo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de herirla?

—No me quedaré, me iré en este momento y así podrás olvidar todas las molestias que te he causado—le dijo con un tono carente de emoción, es como si estuviera muerta en vida, su tono era gélido. — ¿Podrías darte la vuelta por favor? Quiero vestirme— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Sasuke vio que eran como dos trozos de hielo.

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente y Sakura empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su ropa, Sasuke la vio pasar junto a él y sintió el extraño impulso de abrazarla y se vio a si mismo obedeciendo a ese impulso, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante su contacto.

—Soy un completo idiota, — le susurró al oído, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Sakura —…lo siento— le dijo.

Sakura no podía creerlo. ¡Sasuke Uchiha… ¿disculpándose?! ¡Y sobre todo! ¡¿Con ella?! Sakura estaba atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como su calor la envolvía, su mente le decía que se apartara, pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un milímetro, podía sentir como el corazón de Sasuke latía muy deprisa, casi tan deprisa como el suyo mismo, podía sentir su aliento en su oreja, como su barbilla rozaba su cuello y sintió la tibieza de su piel sobre ella. Cerró los ojos un momento, queriendo guardar ese momento en su memoria por siempre.

La lluvia seguía escuchándose afuera, la podía oír cuando caía en el pequeño río. Pudo sentir el vaivén del pecho de Sasuke contra su espalda, su respiración estaba agitada, se pregunto por qué. Lentamente abrió los ojos y sus manos buscaron las manos de Sasuke, que estaban alrededor de su cintura, cuando las encontró las retiro un poco, pero no las apartó, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sasuke la observaba inquisitivamente, entonces Sakura hizo algo que lo dejó helado, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a subir por su pecho hasta su cuello, una de sus manos se deslizo alrededor de él y tomó con suavidad su nuca, lo hizo agacharse un poco mientras ella se acercaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, en sus ojos estaba ese brillo que él adoraba, ahora no lo miraba a los ojos, miraba sus labios, esto estaban ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, ella los rozó y Sasuke sintió como si una llama se hubiera encendido en todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos ante su contacto. Sakura deposito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de Sasuke y se separó para contemplarlo, él tenia aun los ojos cerrados y podía sentir como su corazón latia fuertemente contra su pecho, Sasuke al percatarse de que Sakura se había separado abrió los ojos y la encontró mirándolo con ternura infinita. Se quedaron largo rato abrazados, mirándose, Sakura acariciaba su cabello distraídamente, paseando sus dedos en su cuello y su nuca, Sasuke solo la miraba, él tenia las manos en la cintura de Sakura la sostenía suavemente. Él nunca imagino, ni es sus sueños mas alocados, que seria Sakura quien tomara la iniciativa, se sentía eufórico y decidió que ahora él llevaría las riendas del asunto, se acercó mas a ella y la rodeo completamente con sus brazos, si siquiera el aire podría pasar entre ellos, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal acción y vió como Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, esperándolo, pero él le dijo:

—Abre los ojos… no sabes como he extrañado, verme reflejado en ellos. —le dijo sensualmente y ella sintió su cálido aliento en la cara por lo cerca que él estaba.

Abrió los ojos y Sasuke continuo acercándose, Sakura no rompio el contacto visual, era tremendamente sexy verlo acercarse a su rostro, él buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarlos, moviendo lentamente sus labios, yendo de uno a otro, succionándolos sin quitar la vista de Sakura. Despues de varios minutos, Sasuke se separó y la miró, estaba completamente ruborizada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aun quieres irte? — le preguntó sensualmente.

— Creo que eso depende de ti. ¿no lo crees? — le contestó ella en voz sugerente. — ¿Quieres que me vaya? — le pregunto con un tono inocente.

—Hmp… No. Ni ahora ni nunca… —le dijo Sasuke muy firmemente.

—¿¿Ni nunca?? ¿Eso que significa? — preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Exactamente como se escucha… —le dijo él — Estoy cansado Sakura… cansado de sentirme solo… de estar solo… quiero tenerte a mi lado… —la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke era una suplica hacia Sakura— no quiero perderte de nuevo.

—Nunca me perdiste…—le respondió ella con una sonrisa. —yo siempre estuve pensando en ti, extrañándote y amándote cada dia mas, había veces que, era tan fuerte la necesidad de estar contigo, de sentirte junto a mi, que dolia, ni un segundo dejé de pensar en ti, solo deseaba que, estuvieras donde estuvieras, fueras feliz.

—Nunca podría ser feliz sin ti a mi lado—le confesó él. Sakura se sorprendió ante esta revelación.

—¿En serio? — lo cuestionó— siempre creí que era un estorbo para ti…— dijo en un susurro.

Él la miró tan profiundamente, que Sakura se sintió atravesada por su mirada.

—¿En verdad quieres conocer mis sentimientos por ti no es cierto? — le preguntó Sasuke mirándola incrédulo.

—Yo… —empezó Sakura pero Sasuke la silenció al poner su boca en la de ella.

Esta vez fue un beso apasionado, cargado de energía y deseo. Sasuke atacó los labios de Sakura, succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueándolos, hasta que quiso hacerlo mas profundo, Sakura lo entendió y abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Sasuke, él comenzó a inspeccionar esa cálida cavidad, deleirtandose con el delicioso sabor que emanaba de ella, sus manos recorrían su espalda y la abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía que quería fundirse con ella. Sasuke tuvo que separarse por falta de oxigeno y miró a Sakura, sus mejillas estaban encendidad y lo miraba con incredulidad. Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Y porque esa sonrisa? — preguntó ella con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Hmp… es solo que sonrojada de esa forma te ves… muy sexy— le dijo él en un tono por demás sensual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Sasuke kun? — le pregunto ella confundida.

_Inner Sakura: Daaaa ¿No es obvio? ¡Quiere nuestro cuerpo! ¡Gracias a Kami sama que hicimos dieta y ejercicio! Solo espero que nuestro Sasuke kun lo note…_

_Sakura: ¡Silencio! ¡Te dije que te fueras por un rato! ¡¿no?!_

_Inner Sakura: Asi es, me fui un rato, pero regresé a ver la acción, no me iba a perder esto por nada del mundo. ¡Oh Kami! ¡Sus labios saben taaaaan bien! ¡Y su cuerpo…! ¡Es el cuerpo de un dios!_

_Sakura: Tsk… bueno en eso te doy la razón…_

Sasuke la observaba, detenidamente, queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente. Él sabia lo mucho que ella lo amaba, lo había sentido al momento de besarla y ahora él admitia, completamente, estar enamorado de esa hermosa pelirosa, solo que el era un Uchiha, su orgullo era muy grande, pero tenia que admitir que, el amor que ella despertaba en el era aun mas grande que su orgullo. Nunca había sabido valorar el poder del amor, pensaba que eso era para los débiles, pero después de conocer la verdadera historia de Itachi, se dio cuenta de lo poseroso que era el amor, el amor te hacia mas fuerte, por el hecho de que, al ver a alguien, que tu amas, en peligro, darias todo, hasta tu propia vida por esa persona especial. Itachi lo habia hecho por él, había sacrificado su honor, su orgullo y su propio amor por él, para que él, Sasuke, se hiciera mas fuerte y vengara al clan algun dia, pero no era la venganza lo que Itachi le había legado, era todo lo que habia detrás, Sasuke comprendió, después de que Madara le explicara el verdadero sacrificio que Itachi había hecho por él, Madara intentó confundirlo, pero Sasuke vio mas alla, Itachi lo amaba a él, mas que a nadie en el mundo, y él en pago lo había casi matado… Pues bien, eso no sucedería de nuevo y menos con la mujer que lo amaba.

—¿Sasuke kun? ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo confundida.

Sasuke no le contestó, solo la miraba, pensando que podría estar el resto de su vida asi, solo mirándola y sonteniendo su cuerpo junto al de él. Despues de un rato aflojó el agarre de su cintura y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, una de ella se deslizo por su mejilla y por sus labios y la otra tocó su oreja y siguió hacia su cabello, era tan suave al tacto. Sakura había puesto sus manos en su pecho y cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto de Sasuke. El siguió recorriendo su rostro hasta que empezó a bajar por su cuello, su otra mano buscaba su espalda, quería sentir toda su piel. Volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, ella lo miro y le sorprendió el hecho de que ella se despojara por completo de la manta que la envolvía, le había adivinado el pensamiento, tomó la manta con ambas manos y la abrió, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, esto lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke ni un segundo, si siquiera parpadeaba. La manta cayó al suelo y Sakura se quedo muy quieta, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente contra sus costillas. Sasuke tenia una mirada incrédula, sus ojos se desviaron de la cara de Sakura, al resto de su cuerpo, en ese instante su sahringan seactivó, y empezó a grabar cada centímetro de ese fabuloso cuerpo. Vio sus pechos, firmes y cremosos, adornados con dos pezones rozados que en ese momento estaban algo erguidos, su plano abdomen, se veía que Sakura no había perdido el tiempo, bajó hasta su vientre, liso y hermoso, siguió viendo sus piernas y de pronto levantó la mirada buscando la de Sakura, ella comprendió al momento, se giró para que él observara todo su cuerpo, miró su cuello, sus delicados hombros, su espalda suave y bajó la mirada para ver su trasero, se veía tan firme. Sasuke empezaba a notar como su erección crecia, avanzó hacia ella y posó una mano en su espalda, Sakura, al sentirlo, soltó un peuqeño gemido, Sasuke sonrió y se pegó por completo a ella, dejando que sintiera su masculinidad pegada a su trasero. Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y poco a poco la volteó, para que sus ojos se encontraran, desactivó su sharingan y la miró.

—Sasuke kun… yo… —dijo ella ruborizandose— …quiero… que… que… lo hagamos…—terminó ruborizándose y desviando la mirada.

Sasuke pensó que seria divertido que ella se lo pidiera explícitamente, le encantaba verla sonrojada.

—Mmmm… ¿Qué hagamos que? ¿Sa-ku-ra? — le preguntó, aun con las manos en su cintura, la atrajo mas hacia él, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran. Ante esto Sakura gimió aun mas.

—Tu sabes a que me refiero… — le dijo Sakura como disculpándose. —…tu sabes… tener sexo… —dijo con la mirada abajo.

—Yo jamás tendría sexo contigo—le dijo Sasuke con un tono frío.

* * *

Espero que no me odien mucho... Bye snif snif


	6. Hermosa molestia

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, me encantó escribir esta parte, deja ver los sentimientos de ambos, mas de Sasuke, que a pesar de ser orgulloso, yo siempre he creido que tiene el lado mas tierno y dulce de todos los personajes de Naruto, bueno yo lo veo asi jaja. Disfrutenlo mucho. **

**Una vez mas gracias a todas las que me dejan un review, me hacen sentir taaan feliz, millones de gracias. Bye**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6

**Hermosa molestia**

Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos con una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Yo… lo siento… — le dijo ella desviando la mirada, estaba a punto de agacharse a recoger su manta, cuando él la detuvo, sujetándola mas fuerte.

—Yo jamás tendría sexo contigo…— le repitió Sasuke. —Yo quiero hacerte el amor…— le dijo en un susurro ronco.

—Sasuke kun…—dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que tú no quieres? — le pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisita.

Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—S…Sakura… vas a matarme…— le dijo Sasuke con la voz ahogada.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — le dijo ella soltándolo y mirándolo avergonzada. —Es solo que jamás esperé escuchar eso de ti. —

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. La deseaba, pero quería que su primera vez juntos fuera especial, para ambos. Quería demostrarle, con acciones, cuanto significaba ella en su vida. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, su miembro empezaba a dolerle y quería sentirla dentro de él.

Sasuke se separó de ella un momento, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura, que aun esperaba que él le dijera algo, Sasuke solo la miró y ella se tranquilizó al ver su mirada, él se agachó a recoger la manta que Sakura había tirado y se quitó la que él traía puesta, haciendo que Sakura suspirara, él se rió ante esto y le dio la espalda, tomó las dos mantas y las colocó en el suelo cerca de la fogata, pero no demasiado.

Sakura lo observaba un poco cohibida, no sabía si sería prudente hacer lo pensaba hacer, Sasuke se giró y la observó, era perfecta, más de lo que él había podido imaginar, Sakura sintió su mirada, cargada de deseo y lujuria y sintió como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Sasuke fue acercándose a ella, como un predador que tiene en la mira a su presa. Cuando de repente le preguntó:

—Lo que vi hace un rato en el bosque… — empezó él con un tono de voz tremendamente sensual y profundo— ¿era una ilusión? —

—Era un clon—le respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo. — Sabía que estabas cerca así que…—

—Decidiste tentarme… —la interrumpió él esbozando una sonrisa— ¿no es así? —

—Si… ¡no!... yo… solo… quería que estuvieras distraído y bajaras tu guardia— le contestó nerviosamente.

—Hmp… pues yo no lo creo así…— llegando a donde estaba ella y tomándola del rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Sasuke kun! ¡Yo no pretendía…!—él la calló con un apasionado beso.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer, al sentir la lengua de Sasuke jugueteando con la suya, buscó las manos de Sasuke, que estaban envolviendo su rostro, y las dirigió a su cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke y la aprisionaba entre ellas. Sasuke tomó su cintura con fuerza y Sakura pudo sentir el miembro erecto de Sasuke contra ella, lanzó un gemido, ahogado por los labios de Sasuke, él se separó y la miró.

—Hablas demasiado… — le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo siento… es solo que… yo te amo tanto… más que a nada… y… yo… bueno… seria mi primera vez… y estoy algo nerviosa… no quiero despertar y ver que…

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios y la miró muy serio.

—Sakura… Gracias por ser como eres, por no dejar de amarme, a pesar de que yo siempre fui muy injusto contigo y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo jamás, dejaría a la mujer que amo— le dijo él sinceramente. — ¡Oh! Y antes de que te lances sobre mí de nuevo, no me asfixies esta vez ¿de acuerdo? —

Sakura rió ante este comentario, se limpió las lágrimas y se refugió en su pecho, sintiendo su calor, levantó la mirada, lo vio y le dijo:

—Yo también te amo, y ahora estoy convencida de que siempre he estado lista para este momento. — le confesó ella, para después mirarlo con pasión. —Hazme tuya—

—Sera un placer…—le respondió Sasuke son una sonrisa malvada.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó a donde había colocado las mantas, la deposito delicadamente sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura le correspondía de igual manera, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, así que, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No tengas miedo, yo jamás te lastimaría y no hare nada que tú no quieras ¿de acuerdo? — la tranquilizó él.

—Lo sé— dijo ella, poniendo su mano encima de la de Sasuke.

Sasuke se colocó encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla y comenzó a besarla, primero dulcemente, para después subir el tono de sus besos, haciéndolos cada vez más apasionados, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura, primero sus brazos, se deleitó con la suave textura de su piel, comenzó a descender, hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se entretuvo bastante tiempo acariciándolos, Sakura gemía y se apegaba mas a él. Sasuke rompió el beso y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus mejillas, siguiendo por su mentón y su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se quedó mirándolos, apreciando lo hermosos que eran, sus manos seguían sobre ellos y antes de acercar su boca a uno de ellos, buscó la mirada de Sakura, ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, como dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que él quisiera, Sasuke lo entendió de inmediato y se prendió del pezón de Sakura, lamiéndolo suavemente, para después comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura gimiera aun mas y mas.

Sakura tenía una mano en el cabello de Sasuke y la otra se aferraba a su espalda. Sasuke dejó su pecho y se dirigió al otro, le dio el mismo tratamiento, solo que al final lo mordió suavemente, por lo que Sakura lanzó un grito que hizo que Sasuke la sujetara aun más fuerte, de repente Sakura le dio un empujón, haciendo que sus cuerpos giraran, ella arriba y Sasuke debajo de ella, él la contemplaba con una mirada incrédula.

—Ahora es mi turno— le ronroneó al oído.

Empezó besando sus labios, luchando con la lengua de Sasuke, enterró sus manos en su hermoso cabello negro y tiró un poco de él, ante esto Sasuke gruñó en su boca, Sakura movía su cuerpo contra el de él, haciendo que sintiera como sus senos chocaban contra su pecho. Sakura dejó sus labios y atacó su cuello mientras Sasuke acariciaba su espalda, bajando las manos hasta su trasero, ambos gemían y jadeaban ante tantas sensaciones.

Sakura bajó por su cuello hasta su pecho, besándolo, lamiendo cada centímetro de ese perfecto cuerpo, se detuvo un momento en sus pezones, succionándolos y lamiéndolos, como él había hecho con ella, descendió aun mas hasta llegar a su ombligo y una vez ahí lo rodeo con la lengua y sin previo aviso la introdujo dentro de él, ante esto, Sasuke se arqueó contra ella y gritó su nombre.

Ella sonrió y llegó por fin al punto que mas deseaba explorar, lo miró un momento, apreciando su longitud y grosor, vio que en la punta había algunos fluidos, se inclino hacia él y lo lamió, arrancándole un gemido a Sasuke, tenía un sabor nada desagradable. Sasuke la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión…

—No tienes que… ¡aaahhh! — Sasuke no pudo terminar.

Sakura se había llevado su miembro a la boca, lo enrolló con su lengua y empezó a subir y bajar, disfrutando de la suave textura, sintió como la mano de Sasuke se posaba en su cabeza, indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir. Sakura lo sentía palpitar en su boca, nunca imaginó que hacer aquello fuera tan sensual y placentero, empezó a succionar con más fuerza, escuchaba como los gemidos de Sasuke reverberaban en la cueva, esto hacia que ella se volviera loca, nunca pensó en darle tanto placer a él de esa manera.

—Detente… Sakura… —le pidió él con la voz ronca.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró algo confundida, el también la miró y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Aun no quiero terminar…— le dijo él, — Además… —la tomó de la cintura y giró para quedar encima de ella—… tu tiempo se acabó.

Sakura sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, este se posesionó de sus labios y sus manos buscaron sus senos de nuevo, pellizcó ambos suavemente, haciendo que Sakura jadeara, empezó a bajar sus manos, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a su vientre, Sakura al sentir sus manos rompió el beso y lo miró descender, hasta que su cabeza quedó entre sus piernas. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, en un rápido movimiento, pasó su lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que Sakura se arqueara y gritara de placer

Sasuke comenzó a succionar y lamer su parte intima, algunos líquidos de Sakura ya estaban presentes y él los bebió encantado, comenzó a abrir los labios de Sakura e introdujo su lengua, la sacaba y la metía mientras sus manos apretaban su trasero. Sakura gemía y jadeaba ante tanto placer, se sujetaba con fuerza de las mantas, hasta que sus nudillos quedaban blancos. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella o de otra forma explotaría.

—Sasuke kun… — le dijo en tono suplicante. — ya no puedo más… te necesito…—le rogó ella.

Sasuke al escucharla, se detuvo y llegó a la altura de su cara, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sudaban. Sasuke la besó son pasión y Sakura le correspondió, mientras él se posicionaba para penetrarla. Sakura sintió la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su vagina, rompió el beso y suspiró, sabía que le dolería, pero Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos al mirarla con dulzura y decirle:

—No te dolerá por mucho… lo prometo—le dijo él, tranquilizándola.

Sakura asintió y lo tomó por los hombros. Con un suave movimiento, Sasuke se introdujo en ella, Sakura gritó, pero él no se movió, dándole tiempo de acoplarse a él, sintió como Sakura se relajaba un poco y comenzó a entrar y salir muy suavemente, no quería herirla demasiado, después de unos segundos se topó con una barrera y supo que era el momento, la embistió un poco más fuerte para romper su himen, sintió como las uñas de Sakura se clavaban en su espalda, él la miró y vio pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, las limpió con una mano y la besó de nuevo.

Sakura comenzó a moverse debajo de él y supo que ella quería más de él, empezó suavemente, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos, disfrutando de la fricción, escuchando los jadeos de ella, poco después incrementó la velocidad y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, Sasuke sentía que el clímax se aproximaba, aferró la cadera de Sakura y ella a su espalda.

Sakura, de repente sintió, como si en su estomago algo planeara y supo que alcanzaría el clímax, se abandono por completo a sus instintos y se aferro aun mas a Sasuke, envolviendo su cintura con las piernas, Sasuke le besaba el cuello y sus manos estaban en su cadera. Él empezó a sentir un delicioso hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y en dos embestidas mas, se derramó por completo en Sakura, sintiendo como sus paredes aprisionaban su miembro. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y Sasuke se dejó caer suavemente en el pecho de Sakura, tratando de recobrar el aliento y su ritmo cardiaco normal.

En esa posición, escuchaba perfectamente, los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Sakura, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza son ambas manos. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke levantó la mirada y buscó la de ella, no podía creer que esa maravillosa mujer hubiera sido suya, Sakura le sonreía sin dejar de acariciarlo, él también le sonrió e hizo que cambiaran de posiciones, él abajo y ella arriba, sobre su pecho.

—Eres hermosa… ¿lo sabías? — le pregunto el muy tiernamente.

—Mmm… bueno, algunos me lo habían dicho— le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y ella lo miró divertida.

—Solo bromeaba Sasuke kun— repuso Sakura.

—Hmp…—

Sasuke tomó una de las mantas y la pasó encima de sus cuerpos desnudos. Sakura se acomodó en su pecho mientras Sasuke la abrazaba. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos.

Mientras en el campamento de Taka…

—Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Sasuke ya es un niño grande y sabe cuidarse solo, además dices que su chakra está cerca ¿no? Lo más probable es que haya estado entrenando cuando la tormenta lo sorprendió y se refugió en algún lado…— decía un chico de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes, que tenía una gran espada junto a él—…o simplemente no soportaba tu odiosa presencia y quiso alejarse lo más posible de ti…es lo que yo haría— terminó diciéndole a una chica de cabello rojizo y lentes.

Ésta lo miraba son rabia y daba vueltas alrededor de una cueva.

— ¡Cállate Suigetsu! ¡Talvez, Sasuke esté en peligro o me nece…! …digo nos necesite… ¿y si esta en problemas? — gritaba Karin.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir zorra, Sasuke es completamente capaz de cuidar de él mismo, además solo sientes su chakra ¿no es así? — preguntó Suigetsu bastante harto.

—Si Karin, deja, por un momento, de molestarlo, él necesita estar en paz, después de todo lo que ha pasado— interrumpió un chico alto de cabello anaranjado y expresión serena.

—Tsk…— se limitó a responder ella.

—Será mejor que volvamos a dormir— dijo Juugo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Juugo, pero antes, necesito tomar un poco de agua— le dijo y comenzó a buscar su botella de agua.

Karin no se quedaría así, en la mañana, cuando la tormenta hubiera pasado, buscaría a Sasuke…

—_Y talvez nos divirtamos un poco_— pensó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Mientras en una cueva no muy lejos de ahí… Dos personas dormían plácidamente, bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo hacía…

* * *

He decidido que, llueva, truene o relampaguee, subiré los demás capítulos, como hasta ahora, ayer me sentia tan deprimida, pero despues de dormir con mi Sasuke (mi peluche de él obviamente, si hubiera sido con él me volvería loca... mas de lo que ya estoy jaja) me di cuenta de que si puedo hacerlo, aunque sacrifique horas de sueño, jaja. Bye


	7. Encuentros cercanos

**Holaaaa!!! No saben como lamento no haber subido mi capitulo ayer, pero tuve mucho trabajo y por mas que quise terminarlo no pude :(, pero espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, es lemmon, algo cargado, pero ya saben que me gusta mostrar el lado suave de Sasuke, y me refiero en el terreno sentimental ehhh, jijiji, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo es capitulo 7...

* * *

**

Capitulo 7

**Encuentros cercanos**

Sakura estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Sasuke, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su espalda y él la tenia abrazada por la cintura, con una de sus piernas encima de ella.

Sakura no podía dormir, no podía creer aun lo que había pasado, se sentía la mujer más feliz y plena de todo el mundo. Había hecho el amor con el hombre de su vida, le había dado su virginidad y él le había correspondido de la mejor manera, tratándola con amor y ternura, nunca imaginó que su adorado "cubo de hielo", en realidad fuera una hoguera andante, era increíblemente seductor, apasionado y tierno a la vez, de repente, se preguntó si Sasuke tendría experiencia en esos temas, la duda la asaltó y pensó que, talvez, su "rastreadora estrella", había sido algo mas para Sasuke.

No pudo evitar sentir celos, pero de inmediato se rió de sí misma, eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ella estaba ahí, en esa cueva, con el hombre más perfecto del mundo, le había demostrado cuánto la amaba y ahora estaba entre sus fuertes brazos, escuchando su acompasado palpitar.

Sakura lo miró y vio que tenía una adorable expresión de paz en su rostro, se veía tan tierno y dulce cuando dormía, ella se movió un poco y puso con cuidado una de sus manos en su cabello, su textura era tan suave, como cabello de bebé, no quería despertarlo, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de tocarlo.

Se zafó un poco de su agarre y se recargó en su codo, reposando su cabeza en la mano izquierda, de ese modo lo veía mejor, le pasó suavemente la mano derecha por la frente, quitándole un mechón de cabello que le cubría parte del rostro, tocó sus cejas, tan suaves como su cabello, después deslizó la mano por su mejilla, era tan suave, miró con detenimiento su nariz y titubeando, pasó sus dedos por los sus suaves labios.

—Si sigues así… te arrepentirás…— le advirtió Sasuke, hablando a través de sus dedos, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba completamente despierto.

—Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…— se disculpó ella un poco apenada.

Estaba a punto de retirar su mano, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró muy profundamente, Sakura se perdió en esos hermosos ojos negros y se olvidó de quitar su mano. Después de unos instantes, que a Sakura le parecieron horas, desvió la mirada y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke bajó hasta su cuello, de repente, recordó algo…

—Sasuke kun…— empezó a decir cuando Sasuke se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

—El sello desapareció, después de que Itachi matara a Orochimaru— le dijo él con un tono de voz muy frio.

— ¿Itachi? Pero… yo creí… que tu…—

—No… yo no maté a Orochimaru, solo lo absorbí en mi cuerpo, para poder beneficiarme de sus poderes y usarlo a mi antojo— él seguía hablando, dándole la espalda.

Sakura también se había levantado, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más a él y menos a tocarlo.

—Cuando Itachi y yo nos enfrentamos…—comenzó él, pero de repente se detuvo y tomó aire profundamente. —…al final de nuestra pelea, yo creí tener la batalla ganada, pero Itachi me sorprendió con una técnica llamada Susano, era increíblemente poderosa y yo ya había gastado todo mi chakra, pensé que moriría, fue entonces cuando Orochimaru me habló y me dijo que él terminaría con Itachi, así que deje que se apoderara de mi y él salió de mi cuerpo para enfrentarse a Itachi, salió de la marca, llevándose el sello con él. Después Itachi capturó su alma y lo encerró para siempre y usando el Amaterasu, destruyó cualquier rastro de él. —

La voz de Sasuke carecía de emoción, era como si leyera un libro muy aburrido, Sakura se puso detrás de él y dudando un poco, tocó su espalda, se relajó un tanto al ver que Sasuke no la rechazó, lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegándose por completo a él, Sasuke la sintió y acarició sus manos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hombro de Sakura, ella lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Itachi murió después de…—no pudo terminar ya que, en su garganta se había formado un nudo.

—Lo siento Sasuke kun, sé lo mucho que él te amaba…—le dijo ella tratando de consolarlo.

Sasuke se separó de ella, so volvió y Sakura pudo ver gruesas lagrimas brotar de los ojos de Sasuke, ella no podía soportar verlo sufrir. Extendió sus brazos hacia él y Sasuke se refugió una vez más en ella. Se sentía tan protegido y amado en los dulces brazos de Sakura. Su cara estaba en su pecho y tenia los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, Sakura acariciaba su espalda, su cuello, su cabello y le besaba la cabeza. Ella podía sentir como las lágrimas de Sasuke le mojaban el pecho.

—Y yo también te amo…—le dijo Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke posara su mirada en sus hermosos ojos jade. —…más que mi propia vida.

—Sakura…— le dijo él con la voz cortada y lágrimas en sus ojos. — ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer que una mujer como tú me ame? — le dijo él incrédulo.

—Solo ser tu mismo— le respondió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero… si yo siempre fui grosero contigo, arrogante, egocéntrico, presumido…— se vio interrumpido por los labios de Sakura.

Ella no había besado dulcemente, esperando que con ese beso, él se diera cuenta de que ella lo aceptaba tal y como era.

— ¿Terminaste? Porque si no es así…— esta vez fue Sasuke quien la interrumpió.

El beso de Sasuke fue tan apasionado que Sakura sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Sasuke se incorporó un poco, sin perder el contacto con los labios de Sakura y se posicionó encima de ella. La tenía abrazada y parecía querer fundirse en su cuerpo. Sakura abrazó su cabeza con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas. Él parecía querer devorarla, quería pasar la eternidad de aquella manera, con Sakura, su hermosa molestia. Sasuke solo se separaba cada pocos minutos para tomar aire y dejar que Sakura lo tomase también, no podía dejar sus labios, en solo unas ora se había hecho adicto a los besos de Sakura. Mientras ella sentía como si un huracán estuviera dentro de sus cabeza, empezó a notar que "el pequeño Sasuke" hacia acto de presencia y sonrió contra los labios de Sasuke, de repente Sasuke redujo la pasión de sus besos y la miró extasiado, Sakura tenía los labios hinchados, por la fuerte succión y respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él.

— ¿Lista para otro encuentro cercano? — le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa, dibujada en su perfecto rostro.

—Mmmm… no lo sé… talvez… necesito un poco de persuasión de tu parte…— le dijo ella con un tono de voz tan sensual, que Sasuke sintió como si se le fuera la fuerza.

Él le sonrió y se dispuso a persuadirla, si ella quería jugar, él no se negaría.

—Muy bien… si es lo que quieres… Solo que será a mi modo…—le dijo él peligrosamente.

Sasuke se separó de ella y se colocó a un lado, dejando a Sakura perpleja, él se levantó y fue a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Regresó, casi de inmediato, con una cinta en la mano.

—Siéntate—ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró un poco desconfiada, pero aun así lo hizo, Sasuke se puso detrás de ella y le colocó la cinta en los ojos, Sakura se tensó y él lo notó, bajo su cara hasta que quedó a la altura de la oreja de Sakura.

— ¿Confías en mi? — le preguntó sensualmente, mientras lamia su oreja.

Sakura se estremeció hasta las entrañas al sentir el contacto de su lengua, sintió como todos los poros de su piel, clamaban por Sasuke.

—Si— respondió en un suspiro.

—Muy bien… tiéndete—le ordeno suavemente.

Sakura lo hizo y empezó a sentir como su corazón latía locamente y comenzaba a jadear. Sintió como de pronto Sasuke se tendía a su lado y ponía una mano en su pierna, Sakura se estremeció aun más.

—Si no te relajas… no lo disfrutarás…— le susurró Sasuke al oído.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Respiro profundamente y trató de serenarse, sus demás sentidos estaba agudizados, podía oír la lluvia, el viento, el chisporroteo del fuego y la respiración de Sasuke, muy cerca de ella.

—Eso es…— le dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke pasó su mano por la pierna de Sakura, bajando a su rodilla, siguiendo por su pantorrilla hasta llega a los dedos de los pies, estando ahí los acarició un momento.

— ¿Sabías que tu piel es irresistible? — le pregunto él con un tono de voz que hacía que Sakura temblara.

— ¿Y tu sabias que esto que me estás haciendo es una tortura? —le replicó ella sin aliento.

—Jajaja, bueno, si en verdad esto es tan torturante para ti, talvez debería dejarlo…— le dijo él y acercó sus manos hacia la cara de Sakura, dispuesto a quitarle la cinta.

Sakura lo sintió y lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Es una tortura…—le dijo ella mientras tomaba una mano de Sasuke y besaba sus dedos. —…pero me encanta—le dijo en el tono más sexy que pudo usar.

Sasuke cerró un momento los ojos, ese tono de voz hacia que perdiera la razón, y más aún porque Sakura ahora lamia sus dedos, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Tsk… entonces… ¿en qué iba? — preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

Sakura lo soltó y Sasuke bajó hasta sus pies, tomó uno de ellos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, presionando de vez en cuando, después de comenzó a besarlo. Sakura quería quedarse quieta, pero le era imposible, ella sabia perfectamente que los pies tenían infinidad de terminales nerviosas, y si alguien conocía los puntos exactos, sabría que parte del cuerpo explotaría al más mínimo roce.

Y por lo visto Sasuke, tenía alguna idea sobre eso, porque presionaba ciertos puntos que hacían que Sakura temblara. Sasuke comenzó a pasar su lengua por su planta del pie, haciendo que ella gimiera. Sasuke rió por lo bajo y mordió uno de sus pequeños dedos.

— ¡Sasuke kun! — gimió ella.

Sasuke sonrió y notó que Sakura empezaba a humedecerse, su parte intima se había encendido por completo, después de ese ritual de caricias.

—Mmm… veo que esto en verdad funciona— le dijo Sasuke un tanto divertido. —Y pensar que creí que esto de los puntos de presión, era una tontería. —

— ¿Y tu como sabes de eso…?— le preguntó Sakura entre jadeos.

—Bueno… Kabuto me dio unas cuantas clases, pero solo la teoría. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de practicarlo con nadie. — le contestó.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu "hábil" rastreadora de chakra? —le preguntó Sakura, usando el mismo adjetivo que él había empleado hace un rato.

— ¿Karin? —Sasuke sonrió y dejó sus pies, para empezar a subir por sus pantorrillas, dejando besos en toda su piel.

— ¡oh! ¿Así se llama? —Sakura se había puesto algo tensa y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, celosa.

—Hmp… detecto celos…— le dijo Sasuke divertido, besando sus rodillas para empezar a lamer sus muslos. Ante esto Sakura gritó.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡No estoy celosa…!— dijo sin mucha convicción.

—Pues…— Sasuke mordió un poco su muslo y ella gritó aun mas fuerte. —… yo pienso lo contrario, pero no quiero que te sientas así… así que…— se detuvo y Sakura lo sintió encima de ella.

Sasuke le tocaba el cabello y las manos. Sakura pensaba que talvez el se había molestado.

—Sakura… escucha mi voz y pon atención…— le dijo él en tono serio, Sakura se pudo algo rígida pero él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella arriba de su cabeza y la besó muy suavemente en los labios.

—En estos años que no nos vimos, yo jamás deje de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento, recordaba tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, la manera en que, delicadamente, me demostrabas tu amor, sin darme cuenta, eso me hacía sentir bien, no me sentía tan solo, al paso del tiempo empecé a sentir cierto temor, pensaba que talvez me habías olvidado o que me odiabas por haberte dejado, pero no fue así, cuando volvimos a vernos, pude ver tu amor por mi reflejado en tus bellos ojos, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste, si por mi hubiera sido, te habría raptado en ese momento, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Después de cumplir mis objetivos, supe que era el momento de recuperarte, es por eso que me encontraste aquí, yo me dirigía a Konoha… Solo por ti…— le confesó Sasuke.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿Sasuke Uchiha diciéndole aquello? Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Sasuke lo notó e iba a quitarle la venda, pero Sakura lo detuvo y le sonrió.

—Gracias… Sasuke kun… no sabes lo importante que es para mí escuchar eso de tus labios— le dijo ella con la voz cortada por las lagrimas.

—Y con respecto a Karin, ella solo mi compañera de equipo, sus habilidades han sido muy útiles, pero nunca la he visto como algo mas, a pesar de la insistencia de ella. No es mala persona y no debes preocuparte por ella. —le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sentía un poco egoísta, había desconfiado de Sasuke, pero decidió que no volvería a pasar. El corazón de Sasuke, le pertenecía a ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Entiendo Sasuke kun, lamento esto y… creo que arruiné el momento…— Sakura hizo ademan de querer quitarse la cinta, pero esta vez Sasuke lo impidió.

— ¿De qué hablas? Aun no termino contigo…— le susurró al oído.

—Mmm… lo que tú quieras… Sasuke kun…—dijo ella y se acomodó mejor. Sasuke sonrió y se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura, las recorrió una vez más y miró la intimidad de Sakura, sus fluidos brillaban a la luz de la fogata.

Sasuke ante esta visión, se excito sobremanera y sin perder un segundo más, se abalanzo sobre ella. Sakura jadeo al sentirlo dentro de ella, la lengua de Sasuke entraba y salía, lamia y succionaba, ella levantó la cadera, queriendo hacer más profunda la invasión, Sasuke gruño y tomo su trasero con ambas manos, ella llevó sus manos a su sedoso cabello negro y lo atrajo aun mas. Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se sentía suspendida en ese mundo de placer, sintió como su orgasmo la golpeaba y la llenaba por completo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, no sin antes gritar el nombre de Sasuke. Él la sintió llegar a su orgasmo, pero él quería aun más de ella, así que siguió con su tarea, Sakura se sentía morir cuando su segundo orgasmo la golpeó, aun más intenso que el anterior, sintió como Sasuke se separaba de ella y metia dos dedos en su ardiente cavidad, gritó al sentir como los movia, adentro y afuera, en perfecto ritmo, Sakura ya no podía mas, se sujeteba de donde podía, jadeaba y sudaba.

Sasuke se acercó a su rostro y la beso apasionadamente, sin dejar de penetrarela con sus dedos, metió un tercer dedo y ella gimió contra sus labios. El sabor de los labios de Sasuke, estaba impregnado con el suyo propio, pensó que nunca había probado algo asi en su vida. Sintió un terrible cosquilleo y después vértigo, al sentir otro orgasmo chocar en ella. Sasuke sacó sus dedos y los lamió, haciendo bastante ruido en el oído de Sakura, el hecho de imaginarlo, lo hacia triplemente excitante.

Sasuke la besó de nuevo y ella acunó su cabeza, las manos de Sasuke buscaron sus pechos, pellizcaba sus pezones y pasaba las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de ellos, Sakura se arqueaba contra él, sintiendo el crecido miembro de Sasuke. Él dejó sus labios y los dirigió a sus pechos, rodeó con la lengua uno de ellos, paseándola alrededor, muy lentamente, y después lo atrapó en su boca, empezó con una succion suave, para después hacerlo de una manera casi salvaje, Sakura lo atraía aun mas a ella.

El hecho de tener los ojos vendados, la hacia sentir todo eso, multiplicado por mil, todas las sensaciones tenían un efecto enervante en ella. Sentir las manos de Sasuke recorriéndola, sus labios, su lengua, sus musculos al tensarse, su poderoso miembro. Sasuke dejó los pechos de Sakura y se colocó por debajo de sus piernas, haciendo que quedaran sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a penetrarla, Sakura gritó muy fuerte al sentirlo dentro, y se sujetó a las mantas mientras Sasuke la penetraba una y otra vez, Sasuke gemia al igual que ella, después bajó sus piernas y sin separarse de ella continuó embistiéndola, gotas de sudor, caian de su frente al pecho de Sakura, ella tenia ahora sus manos en su fuerte espalda, sentía próximo el cuarto orgasmo de la noche, asi que envolvió a Sasuke son sus piernas, mientras él se sentaba con ella.

—Ahora será a tu ritmo…— le dijo Sasuke entre jadeos.

—¡¿Que?! — le preguntó Sakura, sin comprender.

—Solo muévete mas rápido o mas lento según lo desees…—le susurró al oído mientras le enseñaba como.

La tomó de la cadera y la hizo subir y bajar lentamente, haciendo que ella lo sintiera aun mas adentro. Ella gimió, pero lo entendió de inmediato, comenzó a subir y a bajar. Lento, para después hacerlo de una forma casi desesperada. Los gemidos de Sasuke, eran música para sus oídos, podía escuchar su agitada respiración. Sintió como él la abrazaba con fuerza y supo que llegarían al climax, de pronto sintió como Sasuke se derramaba en ella mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Sasuke sintió como las paredes de Sakura apretaban su miembro. Ella jadeo una vez mas al igual que Sasuke y se dejó caer en las mantas y él cayó sobre ella, muy suavemente. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Sasuke aun seguía dentro de ella, iba a retirarse, cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

—¿Te importaría quedarte asi por un rato? — le pidió ella, aun con los ojos vendados.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco, pero sin salir de ella, y le quitó la cinta de los ojos, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

— Podria morir de esta forma…— le respondió él en un tono sensual.

—Pues creo que eso podría pasar si seguimos asi…— le respondió de manera pícara.

—Tsk… entonces creo que moriremos jóvenes…— le dijo él para después comenzar a besar sus pechos de nuevo.

—¡Aahh!... Sasuke kun… necesito recuperarme un poco… mmm…—le dijo Sakura entre gemidos.

—Hmp… de acuerdo, creo que tienes razon— concedió él, dejándola de mala gana. —yo también necesito recuperarme… solo un poco…— dicho esto, se recostó en el pecho de Sakura, abrazandola. Ella acariciaba su cabello, feliz, sintiendo el miembro de Sasuke dentro de ella.

—Te amo— le dijó Sasuke con voz somnolienta.

Sakura sonrió de felicidad e hizo que Sasuke la mirara.

—Yo tambien— le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Mientras, en la aldea de Konoha…

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura chan se fue sola a una misión ?! —preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules, muy alterado.

—¡No me hables en ese tono jovencito! —lo reprendió Tsunade.

—¡¿Y que tono quieres que use?! ¡Es increíble que la hayas enviado sola! —le decía Naruto, pasándose ambas manos por la cabeza. —Por cierto… ¿Qué rango es la mision?

Tsunade lo miraba irritada, pero debía permanecer en control de la situación, de lo contrario Naruto saldría de la aldea al escuchar que Sakura estaba tras Sasuke.

—Su misión es rango A…—Naruto se quedó boquiabierto—…y ella es perfectamente capaz de llevarla a cabo, aunque sea Chunnin y no te diré en que consiste…— lo atajó ella al ver que Naruto abria la boca.

—En ese caso…—le dijo él furioso—… tendre que averiguarlo yo mismo—terminó él, azotando la puerta al salir.

Tsunade suspiró y buscó su botella de sake.

* * *

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan un review, hacen que tenga una sonrisa todo el dia. Besos a todas


	8. Anhelos y sueños alcanzados

**Holaaa queridas lectoras aqui les tengo el capitulo 8, sigo con el lemmon, la verdad ya que uno empieza en esto no se puede parar tan rapido, jaja. Sin mas que decir. solo disfrutenlo.**

Gracias a los hermosos reviews que me escriben, gracias, gracias, gracias. Las quiero a todas. Besos.

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Anhelos y sueños alcanzados.**

De regreso en la cueva donde Sasuke y Sakura descansaban…

Sakura se sentía tan cómoda en esa posición, Sasuke encima de ella, abrazándola y acariciándola de vez en cuando, sintiendo su miembro dentro de ella. Se sentía completamente conectada con él, como si fueran un solo cuerpo… una sola alma…

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó Sasuke suavemente.

—Si, Sasuke kun ¿sucede algo? — le preguntó ella dejando de acariciarlo.

—No, es solo que… quería escuchar tu voz…—le dijo él volviendo a acariciarla.

—Jajaja, ¿en serio? En ese caso, hablaré un rato, si así lo deseas— le contestó ella, divertida.

—Claro… a ver… dime ¿para qué me buscabas? — le preguntó Sasuke, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

—Pues, como te dije hace un rato, vine a decirte lo que siento por ti y a decirte que Tsunade sama ha encarcelado a Danzou y a los ancianos del consejo—

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke se tensó y la miró completamente desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? — la cuestionó.

Sakura buscó las palabras más adecuadas y le dijo:

—Sabemos la verdad sobre Itachi, —le dijo ella muy suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo y pasando una mano por su cabello— lo descubrimos hace poco, después de su muerte, Tsunade sama estaba furiosa, nunca la había visto así, sino hubiera sido por el escuadrón ANBU, ella los habría matado con sus propias manos.

Sasuke se sentía aturdido.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo supieron? — le preguntó con una mirada ansiosa.

—Después de que Sai se unió a nosotros…—

— ¿Sai? ¿Quién demonios es? — la interrumpió Sasuke.

— ¿Recuerdas al chico que estaba con nosotros, el día que volvimos a vernos? ¿Al que yo casi mato? — preguntó ella.

—Mmm, creo que si…— contestó él pensativamente.

—Bueno, él trabajaba para Danzou, pero después de conocer a Naruto y a mí, optó por ser nuestro amigo, Tsunade sama estaba algo preocupada por las acciones de Danzou, sospechaba de él, así que puso a varios ANBU detrás de él, y Sai recaudó información muy valiosa, después de reunir pruebas suficientes, fue interrogado muy duramente, hasta que por fin confesó sus crímenes. Confesó que habían obligado a Itachi a ser un espía de su propio clan y que al sentir que varios miembros del Clan Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado, obligaron a Itachi a matar a todo el clan, y bueno… pues creo que conoces el resto de la historia. Ahora ellos están en prisión, pagando de alguna forma su crueldad y ahora los terrenos Uchiha son reconstruidos, por si algún día quisieras regresar… Ahora Itachi es muy famoso, es una especie de héroe. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, no podía creer aquello, después de la muerte de Itachi, él había sentido, arder en su interior, la llama de venganza, pero, recapacitó y pensó que Itachi había hecho todo aquello, para que él, Sasuke, estuviera a salvo y viviera feliz, así, que se había aferrado a esa idea, ser feliz y vivir en paz y ahora parecía que eso iba a ser posible. Miró a Sakura y lo único que hizo fue acercarse a su rostro y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? — preguntó ella muy sorprendida.

—Por darme tan buena noticia, yo creí que jamás se haría justicia con mi hermano, pero creo que ahora, por fin, descansara en paz. — le dijo él muy serio.

—Sasuke kun… ¿ahora que sabes todo?... ¿Qué es lo que harás?... ¿Volverás a Konoha?... —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Mmmm… no lo sé…— le dijo él desviando la mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo. —…talvez necesite un poco de persuasión de tu parte…— al terminar de decir esto, Sakura sintió como el miembro de Sasuke despertaba en su interior y soltó un gemido.

—Hmp… eso ha estado muy bien…—le dijo él con una sonrisa pervertida. —… pero aun no es suficiente…—

—Entonces… creo que tendré que esforzarme "toda la noche"… —dijo ella en tono sensual, enfatizando la última parte.

— ¿Lo harás? — le preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello.

—No…— respondió ella en tono firme. Sasuke volvió a mirarla y la vio sonriendo pícaramente—… lo haremos… tu y yo…—Sasuke sonrió.

—Acepto el trato—dijo él para después besarla apasionadamente.

Sakura lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso, parecía que cada vez que se besaban, era como si fuera la primera vez, ambos descubrían algo nuevo sobre el otro. Sakura enterró sus manos en el suave cabello de Sasuke y él tomó su cadera para acercarla aun más. Sakura gimió, ya que el miembro de Sasuke estaba dentro de ella, lo sentía completamente erguido. Sasuke dejo sus labios y besó su cuello, dejando marcas en él, comenzó a bajar y tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca.

Sakura gemía aferrándose a su cabello, ya se sentía totalmente húmeda, su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad increíble, y sentía las manos de Sasuke recorriéndola una vez más, pero ahora ella quería explorarlo, conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, así que lo empujó y rodó con él sobre las mantas.

— ¡Vaya! Tienes mucha fuerza…—dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

—Y aun no has visto nada…—respondió ella de manera muy sexy.

—No puedo esperar…—respondió él del mismo modo.

Ambos rieron. Sakura se inclino sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, sin permitir que Sasuke profundizara el beso, él quiso tomarla pero Sakura sujetó sus muñecas encima de su cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke gruñera, pero la dejó hacerlo. Ella dejó sus labios y buscó su oreja, pasó su lengua alrededor de ella y Sasuke gimió aun mas, ella atrapó su lóbulo y comenzó a lamerlo y a succionarlo. Parecía que su adorado Sasuke tenía una debilidad y ella había dado con ella. Sonriendo, lo mordió un poco y Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y la atrajo más a él.

—Creo que Sasuke Uchiha tiene un punto débil…—dijo ella divertida.

—Claro que no… es solo que… ¡aaaahhhh! ¡Sakura! —él no pudo terminar, Sakura había tomado su otra oreja.

—Mmmm… decías…—ronroneó ella en su oído.

— ¡Aaahhh! De acuerdo… tu ganas…—Sakura no dejaba de mordisquearlo.

—Mmm… veamos que mas hay por aquí…—se separó de su oreja y lo miró, Sasuke jamás pensó que ella podría verlo de aquella manera, con la lujuria y el deseo, brillándole en los ojos.

Sakura se agachó de nuevo y besó su cuello, volvió a sujetar los brazos de Sasuke y él, dócilmente, se sometió a su voluntad. Disfrutando, como los labios de Sakura, lo recorrían.

Sakura paseaba por su cuello muy lentamente, lo lamia, lo besaba y succionaba de vez en cuando. Empezó a mover su cadera contra Sasuke, él se arqueó contra ella al sentir su movimiento y gimió.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Aaahhh! —decía entre jadeos.

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a pasar su lengua de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, cuando pasó por su "manzana de Adán", no pudo reprimirse y la atrapó con los labios y la succionó muy fuerte. Sasuke sentía que iba a volverse loco. ¡Esa mujer era increíble! ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica ingenua y dulce?

— ¡Sakura! —

Sakura empezó a moverse contra él, poniendo énfasis en que sus pechos desnudos rozaran el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, él sentía como sus duros pezones lo rozaban.

—Mmmm… ¿te gusta esto… Sasuke kun? — preguntó ella presionando sus pechos aun mas contra él.

—M…me encanta…—dijo Sasuke en un suspiro.

Sakura sonrió y se inclinó hacia los pezones de Sasuke, notó que, al momento en que ella rozaba uno de ellos con su lengua, estos se erguían de inmediato. Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y tomó su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Sakura! ¡Vas a matarme! —le dijo él sin dejar de gemir.

Sakura en respuesta lo mordió. Sasuke gritó de placer. Ante esto, Sakura comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido.

—Aprendes rápido…—dijo él mientras movía su cadera contra la de ella.

—Es que tengo un excelente maestro…—le respondió ella, ahora moviéndose lentamente.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Más rápido Sakura! —suplicó Sasuke.

Sakura lo hizo y Sasuke la tomó de la cadera. Ella lo sentía entrar y salir, era tan placentero… mientras Sasuke dirigió sus manos a sus pechos y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, sin dejar de moverse. El ritmo que había tomado, era perfecto, Sakura sintió su orgasmo próximo y se agachó hacia él, deseaba sentir sus labios, Sasuke retiró las manos de sus pechos y rodeó su cintura, la besó salvajemente, estaba hambriento de sus besos.

Cegado por la pasión, se rodó con ella y comenzó a embestirla. Sakura se aferró a su espalda y a sus labios y él no se quedó atrás. Sakura sintió el miembro de Sasuke tan adentro de ella que tuvo que romper el beso para gritar. Sasuke seguía penetrándola sin piedad, y no es que Sakura se la pidiera, él sintió que su momento había llegado y se derramó una vez más en ella, sin dejar de embestirla, aunque ahora lo hacía a un ritmo lento. Sakura se estremeció de placer al llegar junto con Sasuke. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

— ¿Sakura? —la llamó él aun jadeando.

— ¿Qué sucede… Sasuke kun? — le preguntó ella en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Quieres que me quede dentro de ti de nuevo? —preguntó Sasuke con la voz agotada.

—Me encantaría…—respondió Sakura.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Sakura lo acariciaba. Se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, hasta que sus corazones latieron a su ritmo normal. Sakura comenzó a tener frio así que tomó una de las mantas y los envolvió a ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco… ¿no crees?—le preguntó Sakura.

—Deberíamos…—concedió él. — Solo que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos… ¿crees que puedo salir ahora? —le pregunto él, con un tono de voz tan inocente, como si fuera un niño que desea un dulce.

Sakura rió ante esto y asintió. Sasuke se separó de ella y Sakura suspiró, él la miró divertido.

—No te preocupes… dentro de un rato lo tendrás de nuevo…—dijo él, perversamente, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

—Si haces eso, será ahora mismo…—le advirtió Sasuke.

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunto ella, confundida.

—Sonrojarte… no tienes idea de cuánto me excita eso…—dijo él sugerentemente.

—Sasuke kun…—dijo ella, ruborizándose aun mas.

—Segunda advertencia…— le recordó Sasuke.

—Si tú sigues mirándome de esa manera, no podre evitarlo, es como si me hicieras el amor con el pensamiento…— lo reprochó ella.

— ¡Vaya! No había pensado en eso, podría usar mi sharingan para hacer que todo fuera más lento…—

— ¡Sasuke kun! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —lo interrumpió ella.

—Jajaja… solo bromeaba… pero creo que si deberíamos dormir— dicho esto la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la cubrió bien con la manta.

Sakura suspiró puso sus delicadas manos en el pecho de él y pasó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ante esto ambos sintieron una nueva oleada de calor. Pero ambos estaban exhaustos, Sasuke la miró anhelante.

—Por favor Sasuke kun… descansemos, además tenemos toda la vida por delante…— le recordó ella. Mientras Sasuke tomaba su pierna.

—De acuerdo… solo que tu cuerpo es mi perdición… pero intentare contenerme…— dijo él en tono resignado. Sakura rió por lo bajo y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura y se incorporó un poco.

—No me diste mi beso de buenas noches…— le contestó Sasuke, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¡¿Como pude olvidarlo?! —dijo ella irónicamente, para después reírse. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—Jajaja, no te enojes…— Sakura alzó la cara y lo besó muy dulcemente, pero Sasuke la abrazó y le dio un beso tan profundo que, cuando se separaron, Sakura jadeaba por aire.

—Creí que era un beso de buenas noches… no u preludio de orgasmo…— le dijo sin aliento.

—Jajaja, pues más vale que te acostumbres… porque de ahora en adelante, así serán las buenas noches… los buenos días… las buenas tardes…— decía Sasuke entre besos.

— ¡Para! Ya entendí…— lo cortó ella y después añadió en tono sensual—pero creo que me acostumbrare muy rápido. —y le dio otro beso.

—De acuerdo—dijo él suspirando, después del beso de Sakura.

—Buenas noches Sasuke kun—dijo Sakura.

—Buenas noches… Sakura—respondió Sasuke.

—Te amo…— dijeron los dos al unísono.

* * *

Mmmm me encanta este capitulo, espero que no les aburra... Bye


	9. Dulce despertar

**Holaaaa. No saben lo apenada que estoy con todas ustedes, yo prometiendo que subiria los capitulos mas rapido y aqui estoy despues de tantos dias... lo siento muchisimo, es solo qeu he tenido mucho trabajo y me compre un ipod y he estado embobada con él metiendo canciones, video y fotos de mi adorado Sasuke kun... ahhh suspiro, jaja, pero ahora si trataré de actualizar mas rapido. Sorry**

**Por cierto, gracias a sus reviews, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, me han ayudado a mejorar mi historia, gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, es especial quiero agradecer a Jarnall, que me hizo entender que no todo en la vida es sexo y a LunaSuk-chan por su advertencia. Gracias chicas ustedes son lo maximo y sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo 9, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Bye**

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Dulce despertar**

Sasuke no recordaba haber dormido así en su vida, se sentía totalmente descansado, y el calor que sentía alrededor de su cintura, era de lo más placentero. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue ese hermoso cabello rosado, inhaló profundamente ese adorable aroma a cerezos que de él emanaba, después, fue descendiendo hasta ver el rostro de la mujer que descansaba plenamente en sus brazos. Se veía tan tierna…

No pudo evitar el querer tocarla, suavemente apoyó su mano en el pómulo de la chica, acariciándolo muy levemente, fue bajando hasta su mejilla y después tomo rumbo hacia sus labios. Ella se removió un poco y se acercó aun mas a él, Sasuke sonrió y se dedicó a observarla.

Poco después, Sakura sintió una delicada caricia en sus labios, era algo muy suave rozándolos, después esa suavidad se volvió húmeda, respondiendo a sus instintos, comenzó a responder a esa caricia. Sasuke la besaba muy lentamente, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, para después pasear su lengua sobre ellos. Se separó al sentir como Sakura le correspondía.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente, con esos negros ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, para después refugiarse en su amplio pecho.

—Buenos días hermosa…— le dijo Sasuke en un tono suave.

—Buenos días Sasuke kun…— respondió ella sin mirarlo, se apegó aun mas a él, deseando que, si esto era un sueño, no despertar nunca.

—No fui a ningún lado…— dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

—Gracias…— dijo ella suspirando aliviada. —No hubiera soportado…— comenzó ella, pero Sasuke la detuvo besándola de manera apasionada.

Pasados unos minutos, en los cuales se dedicaron a explorarse mutuamente. Sasuke se separó de ella.

—Lo sé… lo que menos deseo, es herirte de nuevo…— dijo Sasuke muy seriamente.

Sakura sonrió ante esto y volvió a abrazarlo. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su cabello, disfrutando de la suavidad de este, mientras tanto, Sakura se inundaba la nariz, con su aroma, tan masculino como su personalidad, ese aroma la embriagaba por completo.

—Gracias… — dijo ella de nuevo. Sasuke la miró y ella continuó diciendo. —… me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo… pero…—

— ¿Pero… qué? — preguntó Sasuke un tanto confundido.

—Pues… es solo que… bueno… ayer no usamos protección y… pues talvez… yo…—balbuceaba Sakura sin control alguno.

— ¿Y eso… te molestaría? — preguntó Sasuke, con un tono de voz muy profundo. Sakura percibió algo en su tono de voz, algo que la hizo estremecer, era… ¿miedo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, en la mirada de Sasuke había un tinte de oscuridad que no tenía hace unos minutos, estaba expectante por su respuesta, pudo notarlo.

—Por supuesto que no… solo que pensé que talvez a ti si te importaría…— le respondió con dulzura.

—Claro que me importaría, preferiría que primero nos casáramos, pero no me importaría que estuvieras…— Sakura lo interrumpió al incorporarse como un resorte.

— ¿Casarnos…?—dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Hmp… Claro, ¿qué esperabas después de anoche? Que dejara que mi mujer ande por ahí, despertando pasiones. — dijo Sasuke muy divertido.

— ¿Casarnos…? ¿Tú…? ¿Tú y…? ¿…yo? — seguía diciendo Sakura en tono bajo.

—Tsk… Si tu y yo, pero… si no quieres… podría pensar en alguien más…— dijo él, esperando que de esa manera, Sakura reaccionara.

— ¿Casarnos…? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien más?! —dijo ella muy alterada. Sasuke sonrió y se dedicó a mirar como ella se indignaba. —¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¿Me escuchaste Sasuke Uchiha?! — le gritó furiosa.

—Jajaja, entonces tomaré eso como un "sí, quiero casarme contigo" —dijo él entre risas.

—Pues… en realidad no me lo has pedido… así que…— dijo ella jugueteando con su cabello, aunque es sus labios había una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Hmp… Molesta…—dijo Sasuke, para después suspirar.

Se incorporó e hizo que Sakura lo hiciera también, Sakura sujetó la manta, cubriendo su desnudez, Sasuke al contrario, no le importó en lo mas mínimo, estar desnudo. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato al verlo de ese modo, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella estaba emocionada y nerviosa, pero lo que no imaginaria nunca, era el hecho de que Sasuke, estaba aun más nervioso que ella, claro que él no lo demostraría tan fácilmente.

Sakura estaba de pie frente a él, viéndolo hacia arriba, ya que Sasuke era muy alto, un segundo después, él se arrodilló, ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura, extendió su mano y tomó la de Sakura.

—Sakura Haruno… ¿Te casarías conmigo? — preguntó él esbozando una sonrisa.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, no lo creía, Sasuke… su Sasuke kun, ¿¿¿¿proponiéndole matrimonio???? Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Me encantaría…— respondió entre lágrimas.

Sasuke se incorporó y la abrazó muy fuerte, ella se refugió en su pecho, dejando correr las lágrimas, él acariciaba su cabello y la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

—Sakura…— la llamó él después de unos minutos. Sakura levantó la mirada y lo vio, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos. —…gracias—.

Dicho esto se inclinó a besarla, pudo sentir el rostro de Sakura empapado por sus abundantes lágrimas. Sakura puso su mano en su mejilla, prodigándole tiernas caricias. Se besaron un largo tiempo, dejando que sus labios se disfrutaran mutuamente.

Se separaron, y Sasuke la miró de una manera tan dulce que Sakura sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban. En ese momento hizo una mueca de dolor, su tobillo aun le dolía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sasuke, preocupado.

—No es nada, mi tobillo aun me duele un poco…— dijo ella con una sonrisa. De inmediato Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Lo siento… lo había olvidado… es que después de anoche, olvide muchas cosas… — dijo primero apenado, para después matizar su tono de voz, en uno muy provocador.

—Si yo igual…— dijo ella en un susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sasuke, confundido, por su tono de voz.

—No es nada, es solo que… pues para ser mi primera vez… creo que fui muy…— dijo ella nerviosamente. —… bueno… talvez no estuve a la altura de… y pues creo que como tú debes tener más experiencia… no lo sé…—

Sasuke no entendía al principio, pero después entendió a que se refería Sakura, sonrió y tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Sakura… tu esperaste por mi ¿no es cierto?... ¿Por qué yo no habría de esperar por ti? — preguntó Sasuke muy serio sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa confesión, jamás imaginó que Sasuke fuera virgen al igual que ella. Por Kami él era un imán para las mujeres.

—Y créeme que valió la pena la espera…— le dijo devorando su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Sasuke kun… yo… no sé qué decir…— dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

—No tienes que decir nada…— dijo Sasuke acariciando su mejilla.

Sakura no resistió la tentación de besarlo y lo hizo, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer en su vida. Sasuke estaba desprevenido y lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no fue por mucho, ya que, casi inmediatamente, le correspondió de igual manera.

Sakura se separó de él, Sasuke gruño pero la dejó ir, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, expresando sin palabras lo que sentían.

—Sasuke kun… ¿tus compañeros no estarán preocupados por ti? — preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Hmp… eso no me interesa… tú eres más importante ahora— dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Sakura se dejó llevar por él, aunque no fue por mucho ya que Sasuke sintió un chakra, y a regañadientes, se separó de ella.

—Parece que si están preocupados por mi… — dijo él incorporándose. —Tendré que ir a ver…—Sakura notó que no tenia ningunas ganas de irse. — ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí y esperarme? Quiero bañarme contigo…—agregó en un tono descaradamente sensual.

—Mmmm… me encantaría…— dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso. — Te esperaré impaciente…— agregó en tono sexy.

—Tsk… creo que mejor no iré…— dijo Sasuke para después abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

—Sasuke kun… aaahhh… debes ir… mmm… yo no iré a ningún lado…— dijo ella entre besos y gemidos.

—Hmp… de acuerdo…—y se apartó de ella de mala gana.

Sakura lo miraba divertida, en verdad Sasuke era muy posesivo, pero le fascinaba la idea de que fuera posesivo con ella, la hacía sentir especial. Sasuke se levantó y ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro de anhelo, Sasuke volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡No, ni lo pienses…!— lo atajó ella, al ver que regresaba a su lado. —Debes ir…— Sasuke suspiró decepcionado mientras Sakura reía.

Sasuke tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, podía sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre su cuerpo, sonrió satisfecho y después le advirtió.

—Si sigues mirándome de esa manera… no iré a ningún lado…—le dijo aun de espaldas.

—Lo siento… es que eres tan… perfecto…— dijo ella sin pensar, se sonrojó al percatarse de ello y Sasuke, ya vestido, la miró son una sonrisa perversa y divertida.

— ¿Perfecto? — pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha. — ¿En verdad lo piensas así? —

—Si— respondió Sakura, aun sonrojada, pero con la voz firme.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, y la miró directamente a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y después desvió su mirada y buscó una de sus manos, la tomó y depositó un dulce beso en ella, Sakura lo miraba de manera dulce.

—Sakura…—dijo él mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro. —Tú también eres perfecta, para mi…—En la mirada de Sasuke había un brillo muy especial, que hizo que Sakura sintiera que flotaba entre suaves nubes. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Esta vez, dejaron que sus labios fueran los protagonistas, no se tocaron, ni siquiera profundizaron el beso, solo eran sus labios. Ambos se separaron y se miraron un rato más, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

—Debes irte…— le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. —Yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas…—dijo Sakura tiernamente.

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó Sasuke, ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, se enterneció y le sonrió, para después besarlo de nuevo, cuando se separó solo lo hizo unos milímetros y le respondió contra sus labios.

—Lo prometo…— respondió ella. Sasuke sintió su cálido aliento en los labios y se sintió desfallecer.

Se separó contra su voluntad y se puso en pie, camino hacia la entrada de la cueva y se disponía a salir, cuando volteó una vez más para mirar a Sakura.

—Volveré pronto…— le dijo con voz profunda.

—Lo sé…—

—Sakura…—la llamó él. — ¿Me amas? — preguntó algo ruborizado.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar…—contestó ella muy seriamente.

Sasuke sonrió y salió de la cueva, con la felicidad impregnada en sus bellas facciones.

* * *

¿Que tal? Siento que quedó un poco meloso, pero creo que es importante el hecho de que Sasuke acepte que Sakura es indispensable en su vida, creo que empieza a suavizarse con ella. Bueno eso espero yo jaja. Besos


	10. La verdadera molestia

**Hola queridas lectoras amantes del Sasu-Saku!!! Espero que esten muy bien. Aqui les traigo el capitulo 10, me esmeré bastante en él, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Una vez mas gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de escribirme un review, las quiero!!! Ustedes alegran mi dia!!**

**Como ya saben Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (aunque yo desearia que Sasuke me perteneciera jaja) pero la historia es completamente salida del horno de mi cabeza jaja.**

**Ahora si lean...**

* * *

Capitulo 10

**La verdadera molestia**

Karin se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa, lo único que deseaba era ver a Sasuke. Trató de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Juugo y a Suigetsu, pero no fue tan lista, sin querer piso la botella de agua de Suigetsu, haciendo que el contenido se derramara en la cara de Juugo, él se despertó sobresaltado, gritando incoherencias y Suigetsu se incorporó buscando su espada, se puso en guardia y vio a Karin en el suelo y a Juugo empapado, con una expresión confundida y aún somnolienta. De pronto soltó una carcajada y comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo, Karin se levantó y lo miró furiosa, mientras Juugo se limpiaba la cara.

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez?! —le grito ella parándose a su lado.

—Lo siento zorra, digo Karin, pero ¿qué demonios hacías? — le respondió el entre risas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a ellas.

—Tenemos que buscar a Sasuke, por si no te diste cuenta baka, ya es de día— le dijo furiosa.

—Otra vez con eso... ¿No puedes dejarlo tranquilo verdad? — pregunto él en tono hastiado. —Sasuke volverá cuando decida hacerlo. —

—Suigetsu tiene razón Karin…— dijo Juugo conciliadoramente—…ya volverá. —

Karin los miraba echando chispas por los ojos, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

—Muy bien, iré yo sola— dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Juugo y Suigetsu suspiraron y se dispusieron a seguirla. Al salir ambos, ella ya no estaba.

—Tendremos que separarnos, seguro la zorra fue al río, así que tú ve al sur y yo al norte— dijo Suigetsu un tanto harto por los arranques de su compañera.

—Sasuke se enojará cuando lo encontremos, solo espero que Karin lo encuentre primero, así talvez, él, nos libre de semejante plaga. — repuso Juugo en tono serio.

—Rogare a Kami por que eso suceda, nos vemos aquí en media hora— dijo Suigetsu, acto seguido ambos desaparecieron.

Mientras Karin se dirigía al río…

Sentía el chakra de Sasuke por ahí, ella se imaginó que talvez el estaba tomando un baño, lo imaginó desnudo con el agua deslizándose sobre su magnífico cuerpo, con esa visión en la mente, apresuró el paso, iba tan distraída que casi cae en una zanja. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? — preguntó él muy molesto.

—Sasuke... — dijo ella ruborizándose y dando un exagerado suspiro.

—Tsk... Te hice una pregunta... — dijo activando su sharingan.

—Solo estaba preocupada por ti... — Karin intentó acercarse a él, pero Sasuke la evitó.

—Hmp— se limitó a decir

—Sasuke... ¿Por qué no regresaste anoche? ¿Dónde estabas? — lo cuestionó ella.

Sasuke pasó a su lado, encaminándose hacia el campamento, al momento de sentirlo pasar, ella detectó un aroma que no era al suyo, era un aroma dulce, como de flores. No podía ser que Sasuke... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Si no era con ella… ¡Él no estaría con nadie más! De eso se encargaría ella. Aún así sintió como los celos la corroían por dentro.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia — dijo él con un tono frío y distante.

—Pero... Sasuke... yo— empezó a decir ella, pero Sasuke volteó a verla con una mirada tan intimidante que optó por cerrar la boca.

—Volvamos ahora mismo... — ordenó el y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol. Karin no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

En el trayecto le dijo que la noche anterior se habían refugiado en una cueva, debido a la tormenta. Sasuke ni siquiera asintió solo siguió el camino que ella tomó hacia la cueva. Al llegar al sitio, Sasuke se dirigió hacia sus cosas y comenzó a revisarlas. Sin voltear ordenó a Karin...

—Ve a buscar a Juugo y a Suigetsu, necesito hablar con los tres— Karin lo ignoró y se acercó a él, alzó sus manos y se disponía a abrazarlo cuando Sasuke se giró y la mirada que le dirigió era tan fiera que prefirió salir de ahí.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlos, ellos ya venían de regreso. Ambos se detuvieron al verla acercarse, la expresión de su rostro no denotaba nada bueno.

—Sasuke ha vuelto y quiere hablar con los tres— dijo ella con un tono frío.

—Tsk, diablos... Ahora estará insoportable por tu culpa... ¿Estaba molesto?- inquirió Suigetsu algo preocupado.

Karin no se digno a responder, les dio la espalda y echo a andar hacia la cueva. Cuando entraron Sasuke ya tenía sus cosas preparadas como si se dispusiera a salir, los esperaba impaciente.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado Sasuke? — pregunto Karin con un meloso tono de voz. Suigetsu la miró con ganas de querer vomitarle encima.

—Yo me voy y ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les plazca— dijo él llanamente, los demás lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Pero... Pero... Sasuke... yo... — tartamudeaba Karin.

Sasuke la cortó y dijo:

—Voy a volver a Konoha, por fin se han cumplido, casi, todos mis objetivos, voy en busca del último de ellos— les dijo mirándolos a los ojos.

—-La restauración de tu clan... ¿No es así? — pregunto pícaramente Suigetsu, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Así es. Además ahora sé que se ha hecho justicia con mi hermano y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos— les dijo mientras ellos se miraban confundidos.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — pregunto Suigetsu algo desorientado.

—Han encerrado al consejo de Konoha y se ha revelado la verdad sobre Itachi— le contestó mirándolo directamente.

Suigetsu sonrió y tomó agua, Juugo se veía un tanto preocupado, Sasuke lo notó y le dijo:

—Puedes venir conmigo Juugo, en Konoha están los mejores médicos del país del fuego, se que ellos, en verdad, podrán ayudarte— Juugo solo asintió, pero una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Sasuke? — lo llamó Suigetsu — ¿crees que yo podría ir también?... Me gustaría ver Konoha y no se... Talvez... Podría quedarme una temporada... — dijo algo abochornado. La verdad era que él apreciaba a Sasuke, aunque jamás lo admitiera abiertamente.

—De acuerdo— respondió con una media sonrisa, tan característica en él. Karin lo llamó.

—En ese caso, yo iré también, no puedo dejarte solo, además... Me necesitas, ¿no es cierto? Para restaurar tu clan... — dijo ella con voz soñadora.

—Jajaja, si claro, como si Sasuke te necesitara para eso. Él ya sabe con quién restaurar su clan y déjame decirte, zorra, que no eres tú... — dijo Suigetsu entre risas.

Risas que pararon cuando Karin le propino una tremenda bofetada.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! E...eso... no es cierto... ¿verdad Sasuke? — preguntó con su voz melosa.

—Suigetsu tiene razón, y no sé si sea buena idea el hecho de que vengas con nosotros, Sakura es celosa y no quiero que la molestes... — Karin lo interrumpió, sus ojos llameaban.

— ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?! — pregunto histérica.

—Ella es mi prometida, la que será la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que amo — le respondió él tranquilamente.

— ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Ustedes...? —balbuceaba Karin sin descanso, cuando de pronto lo entendió todo. —Ella está aquí... ¡¡¿no es cierto?!! ¡¡¿¿Estuviste con ella toda la noche??!!—preguntó gritando fuera de sí.

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? — le ordenó él en un tono frío. —Si, estuve con ella y es todo lo que necesitas saber— término de decir, para después tomar sus cosas. —Nos iremos mañana por la noche, preparen sus cosas y volveré con Sakura para irnos todos juntos— les dijo al dirigirse a la salida de la cueva. —No quiero que nadie nos moleste, no deseo lastimar a nadie. ¿Entendido? — dijo mirando a Karin en especial.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz de Karin...

— ¿Eso quiere decir que iras a revolcarte con tu zorra un rato más? — escupió ella con todo el veneno que fue capaz de soltar.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que sentía como se quedaba sin aire y un dolor intenso en el cuello. Sasuke la tenía sujeta con una mano y la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Ella se aterrorizó ante su furiosa mirada, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando buscaban a Itachi.

—Si vuelvo a escucharte insultándola... La próxima vez no habrá una advertencia... — dijo él con un tono de voz tan amenazador y frio, que ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, trataba, sin éxito, de zafarse. — ¿Lo entiendes?- pregunto Sasuke apretando su cuello un poco más.

—S...si... — dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

Sasuke la soltó y ella cayó al suelo jadeando y frotándose el cuello, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de dolor y furia.

Juugo y Suigetsu los observaban pasmados.

—Lo mismo va para todos... — amenazó Sasuke, mirándolos fijamente.

—Tsk... Tranquilo Sasuke, no somos como esa— dijo Suigetsu, señalando a Karin con un movimiento de la cabeza—yo en lo personal, ansío conocer a la mujer que te ha hecho cambiar de ese modo, y pensar que solo hace un día que estas con ella y ya eres una persona completamente distinta —dijo Suigetsu mirándolo con una sincera sonrisa, restándole importancia a su anterior "advertencia".

—Hmp— dicho esto salió de la cueva. Ya no se percató cuando Karin lo miró con rencor y susurraba para si...

—Esto no se quedará así Sasuke... serás mío... por las buenas... o por las malas... — para después esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

Mientras con Sakura...

Después de que Sasuke hubiera salido, ella se dejó caer entre las mantas, estaba exhausta, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz... feliz como nunca lo había sido.

—Inner Sakura: ¡¡¡Oohhh!!! Fue tan... perfecto... mejor de lo que algunas veces soñamos. ¿No es así? —

—Sakura: Si... fue aún mejor...- dijo ella suspirando, mirando el techo de la cueva.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento, volviendo a recordar la noche anterior con Sasuke, recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, pero sobre todo recordaba su ternura, el amor que le había demostrado, como se había entregado por completo a ella... Un instante después, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y tomo una manta, se cubrió con ella, pero al momento de cubrir su cuerpo, una vaharada del aroma de Sasuke la inundó, acercó la manta a su nariz y aspiró el masculino y varonil aroma. Rió como una niña y se envolvió con la manta, deseando que los brazos de Sasuke la envolvieran en poco tiempo. Se giró un poco y vio los vestigios de la fogata que él había hecho la noche anterior y pensó que no podía haber una mujer más afortunada que ella en el mundo. Tener el amor de ese hermoso hombre era el mejor regalo que la vida le podía haber dado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y el cansancio la venció, sumergiéndola en un delicioso sueño.

Sasuke iba de prisa hacia la cueva que compartía con Sakura. No podía explicarlo, pero tenía un sentimiento en el pecho, algo que lo oprimía, sentía la enorme necesidad de verla, no podía creer que solo había pasado un rato y ya la echara de menos de aquel modo.

—Inner Sasuke: Hmp... Esta mujer va a controlarte por completo si sigues así...

—Sasuke: Hmp...

—Inner Sasuke: Aunque... es lo que siempre habíamos anhelado... ¿¿no crees??

—Sasuke: Hmp...

—Inner Sasuke: Tsk... Olvidaba nuestro "extenso" vocabulario... je

—Sasuke: No puedo creer que solo haya pasado un rato y ya la extrañe tanto, no sé cómo pude pasar casi cuatro años sin ella...

—Inner Sasuke:¡¡¿¿ Que??!! ¡¡¿¿Escuche bien??!! ¡¡¿¿Tú??!! ¡¡¿¿Extrañándola??!!... Caramba Sasuke, de verdad te has convertido en un tarado...

—Sasuke: Hmp... Creo que si...

En el camino de regreso, fue recolectando fruta fresca para que Sakura y el almorzaran, no podía borrar de su mente, sus caricias, sus labios, su cuerpo, pero más que nada, añoraba la forma en que lo hacía sentir, su delicado aroma, la forma en que se entregaba a él, sin pedir nada a cambio, se sentía completamente conectado con ella, el amor tan profundo que ella le demostraba lo inundaba por completo, haciéndolo completamente feliz. ¡¡Por Kami!! ¡¡La amaba!!! Verdaderamente la amaba... De repente una extraña calidez se extendió por su pecho y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Apresuró el paso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando por fin llegó, titubeó un momento. ¿Y si Sakura no estaba? Talvez se había ido... ¿Y si todo lo que había pasado, solo era un sueño?

—Inner Sasuke: ¡Diablos Sasuke! ¿De cuándo acá te volviste tan baka? Ella está ahí, esperando por nosotros, tal como lo prometió...

Sasuke entró en la cueva y suspiró aliviado. Sakura estaba acurrucada entre las mantas, podía ver como su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente. ¡Estaba dormida! Se despojó de sus cosas, dejó la fruta y se acercó a ella tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó y la miró, se veía tan hermosa, tan tierna. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y Sasuke se preguntaba si él era el causante. Su cabello rosado caía en su frente tapándole parte del rostro, pasó los dedos por su frente y le quitó el cabello de encima, ella sintió como sus mechones le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y se revolvió un poco, Sasuke sonrió y se tendió a sus espaldas, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se apegó aún más a ella, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que su cabello despedía.

Sakura lo había sentido desde kilómetros antes, pero deseaba saber que haría su Sasuke kun, al estar ella "dormida", así que se quedó muy quieta esperando que él entrara, inmediatamente pudo sentir su mirada, era tan intensa, que Sakura pensaba que podía ver a través de ella. Escuchó a la perfección como dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y como sus pisadas resonaban en la cueva. Su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenadamente, y más cuando pudo percibir su calidez y su aroma muy cerca de ella. Casi podía ver como la contemplaba, cuando de repente, sintió sus dedos sobre su cabello, se quedó helada. Sintió como le hacía cosquillas y no pudo evitar moverse. Poco después pudo sentir como la rodeaba.

— ¿Hasta cuando te harás la dormida? —le pregunto Sasuke, muy cerca de su oído. Provocando que Sakura se estremeciera.

—Mmm, en verdad estaba dormida... — dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Mentirosa... — le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar hacia sí.

Sakura lo miró y vio que sonreía, ella alzó una mano y la pasó por su rostro, delineando sus perfectas facciones. Sasuke la atrajo aún más a él y acarició su espalda. Después hundió su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, dejando que el aroma de Sakura le inundara la nariz, ella tomó su cabeza delicadamente mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

— ¿Tanto me extrañaste? —pregunto ella.

—Si... más de lo que quisiera admitir— contestó Sasuke, hablando contra su cuello.

Sakura al sentir su cálido aliento, tembló de pies a cabeza. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió satisfecho. Se quedaron largo rato abrazados, hasta que el estómago de ambos gruñó, se miraron y rieron divertidos. Sasuke se levantó y le dio la mano, pero al instante recordó su tobillo.

— ¡No!... será mejor que te quedes ahí— dijo, iba a darse la vuelta cuando Sakura lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—Necesito que liberes el sello por mí, de ese modo lo arreglaré por completo. Tu rastreadora sabe que estoy aquí ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero aunque libere el sello, eso no impedirá que te cargue a todas partes. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo él, al momento de arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Como desees Sasuke kun…— dijo ella con una sonrisa, para después extender la mano.

—Kai— dicho esto el sello se desvaneció.

—Gracias... — dijo Sakura para después reunir chakra en sus manos y pasarlas por su tobillo. Sasuke la observaba maravillado de las capacidades que ella había desarrollado. —Listo— dijo ella flexionando el pie.

—De acuerdo— dijo Sasuke y se dirigió hacia la fruta, la tomó y se acercó a la cascada para lavarla. Regresó con Sakura y puso la fruta en una pequeña servilleta. Ambos comieron en silencio, pero no dejaban de mirarse, al final solo quedaba una fresa, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Sasuke fue más rápido que ella.

—Eres muy lenta… Sa… ku… ra…—le dijo él en tono seductor, mientras jugueteaba con la fresa.

—Mmm… talvez si… pero… — Sakura comenzó a subir la manta que la cubría, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión y tragó saliva. Sakura rió divertida. —…Sasuke kun…— lo llamó con un gemido, que hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera.

—S..si…— respondió él con dificultad. Sakura rió aun más.

—Mmm… no crees que aquí… hace _mucho_ calor…— dijo ella sensualmente, subiendo aun más la manta y abriéndola un poco, dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo.

Sasuke la miraba atónito, ella lo seducía de un modo tan… sexy, que lo hacía sudar, notó como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Sakura se acercaba a él. Aun tenía la manta, pero solo envolvía lo indispensable, a Sasuke se le secó la boca, lo miraba con tanta intensidad que sintió como su mirada lo abrasaba. Sakura llegó hasta él y tocó su pecho, deslizando suavemente sus manos, las subió a su cuello y después a su cabello, arrancándole varios gemidos. Poco a poco acortaba la distancia de sus labios, Sasuke tenía la respiración agitada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir sus labios, pero ella no lo hacía, solo lo rozaba y dejaba que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias de Sakura. Poco después, la escuchó reír.

Abrió los ojos y vio que ella estaba degustando con mucha calma la fresa que, segundos antes, él tenía en la mano.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?— preguntó desorientado.

—Jajaja, eres muy lento… Sa… su… ke… kun…— dijo ella, para después comerse toda la fresa.

—Tsk… — dijo él, frunciendo las cejas. Sakura dejo escapar una carajada.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Samantha Granger Phantom**, ya que ha sido de mis mas fieles lectoras, tambien a **edison** por su genial y divertido comentario, a -**Sakuritah-** que me ha dado una gran idea para otro capitulo y que siempre se toma el tiempo de escribirme, a **Yashamaru Kotohime**, **sasusaku-G**, **Hikisuitteru**, **pame-4-me**, **LunaSuk-chan**, por sus lindas palabras, **leah-fedric**, **marie** por compartir nuestro lado pervertido jaja y por sus palabras, **Karina Natsumi**, **Jarnall**, que me hizo ver mi fic desde una nueva perspectiva, **ana belen martinez amaro** y su amiga **vanessa rojas bachiller**, que me hicieron reir mucho con su review, **Lydie haley**, que me dio uno de mis primeros reviews, y que comparte la misma opinion que yo respecto a que Masashi Kishimoto deberia poner mas atencion en el SasuSaku, **poly-uchiha** que siempre me deja bellos reviews,** jade uchiha**, **verdeJade,** **pinknails**, quien es una de mis grandes inspiradoras por sus geniales fics y todas las que me tienen como autor favorito, historia favorita y alertas. Gracias chicas, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho, ustedes valen millones. Besos


	11. Mi mejor amigo

**Holaaaa!!! Como estan todas??? Espero que muy bien, aqui le dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Creo que era necesario poner un poco de Naru-Hina, ya que obviamente ellos estaran presentes mas adelante, asi que escribi este pequeño capitulo, porque en verdad, comparado con los anteriores, es bastante corto. Espero que les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, ya que, estara de fuego jaja...**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz... ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 11

**Mi mejor amigo**

Naruto estaba esperando afuera de la oficina de la Hokage, era una noche tranquila. Él tenía la extraña sensación de que Tsunade le ocultaba algo. ¿Porque Sakura había ido sola a una misión rango A? era muy sospechoso... averiguaría la verdad a como diera lugar. Por fin vio su oportunidad, la Hokage se retiraba del lugar, Shizune la sostenía, estaba algo pasada de copas, una ventana estaba abierta, se coló por ella y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles. Tardó un rato en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sakura Haruno

Chunnin

Misión Rango A

Descripción de la misión

Retorno de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se quedó helado por la impresión. Nunca se imagino aquello. ¿Sasuke regresaría? No podía ser... ¿Y porque Sakura había ido por él? Guardo el pergamino en su lugar y salió. Su mente era un caos. Hacía meses que sabían que Sasuke había matado a Itachi, y el esperaba que después de cumplir con su venganza, él regresaría, pero no fue así. Se había sentido frustrado por el hecho de que él no apareciera. Y ahora Sakura lo traería de regreso... ¿Por qué ella? Iba caminando muy distraído, cuando de repente chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento mucho... ¿Estás bien?_ —_ pregunto él muy apenado.

— _¿_Naruto kun...?_ —_ dijo una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados.

— _¿_Hinata? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?_ —_ preguntó él, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Yo... no podía dormir... y salí a dar una vuelta... pero... Naruto kun... ¿Tú que haces aquí?_ —_

—Pues creo que lo mismo que tú… supongo..._ —_ contestó mirando al cielo, con un gesto preocupado Hinata lo observaba de reojo, podía notar que algo le molestaba.

—Naruto kun... ¿te encuentras bien?_ —_preguntó ella ruborizada

— _¿_Mmm? Ah si... estoy bien..._ —_ respondió evasivamente, Hinata quería ayudarlo, no le gustaba verlo de aquella manera.

—Escuche que Sakura salió a una misión..._ —_ comenzó ella, tratando de romper el silencio. Naruto se tensó y le prestó total atención

— _¿_Tú sabes algo al respecto?_ —_ le preguntó alterado.

Hinata retrocedió asustada, Naruto se percató de ello y suavizó su expresión

—Lo siento Hinata... estoy muy preocupado por ella..._ —_ confesó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata le regresó la mirada, le habían dolido sus palabras, ella lo amaba desde siempre. Naruto notó su semblante y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a verlo.

— _¿_Que sucede Hinata? ¿Dije algo malo?_ —_preguntó suavemente. Hinata se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca, trató de desviar la mirada pero Naruto se lo impidió al tomar su mentón

—Na...Naruto k...kun- balbuceó _—_ Yo..._ —_ y sin más, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Naruto se congeló al sentir sus delicados labios succionando los suyos. No supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero después la tomó por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él. Hinata gimió y le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron largo rato así hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada y Naruto igual.

—Yo... lo siento...Naruto kun... será mejor que me vaya..._ —_ decía ella, al notar que él no decía nada.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Naruto la sujetó por la cintura y se pego a ella, Hinata podía sentir la agitada respiración de él, sobre su cuello.

—Por favor... no te vayas... no quiero estar solo..._ —_ dijo él, muy cerca de su oído.

Hinata ni siquiera podía moverse, la impresión la había dejado clavada al suelo. Naruto muy despacio le dio la vuelta, haciendo que sus rostros quedarán muy cerca.

— _¿_A que te refieres con "no quiero estar solo"?_—_ preguntó ella acariciando su mejilla.

Naruto se estremeció ante su contacto, posó suavemente su propia mano sobre la de ella y le contó lo sucedido en la torre de la Hokage

— _¿_Sakura traerá a Sasuke kun de vuelta?... ¿Y cómo sería eso posible? Si hace cuatro años no pudo hacerlo… ¿qué es diferente ahora? ... a no ser que..._ —_ dijo ella reflexionando

— _¿_Qué?_ —_ preguntó ansioso.

—Pues... es sobre el hecho de que Sakura esté, aún enamorada de Sasuke kun..._ —_ respondió ella algo nerviosa.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto se separó de Hinata.

— _¿_Aun estas enamorado de ella no es así?_ —_ preguntó Hinata, muy dolida.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y pudo notar que estaba llorando, se acercó con cautela y la abrazó.

—No… hace mucho tiempo dejé de tener esperanzas… Yo siempre he sabido lo que Sakura chan siente por Sasuke, es solo que me preocupa que él la haga sufrir. Sakura chan es como una hermana para mí, pero Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, aunque nos haya abandonado y rechazado, yo lo aprecio de igual manera, pero no sé si puedo confiar en él, no desearía ver a Sakura sufrir de nuevo.

—Naruto kun... Creo que eso es algo que solo ellos dos pueden arreglar... Sakura y Sasuke son adultos ahora y pueden arreglar las cosas por sí mismos, tú solo debes apoyarlos, no importa la decisión que tomen._ —_ le dijo Hinata, muy seriamente.

Naruto proceso la información que Hinata acababa de explicarle, ella tenía razón, Ellos eran adultos ahora. Si Sasuke y Sakura volvían juntos, el lo aceptaría y si Sakura volvía sola, el tendría que aceptar que Sasuke no regresaría... Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

—Gracias Hinata..._ —_ dijo él mirándola a los ojos. _—_ Mmm... ¿Te gustaría... acompañarme a... comer ramen? _—_ preguntó él algo ruborizado.

—Me encantaría, Naruto kun..._ —_ dijo ella aún más sonrojada.

Naruto se acercó a ella y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que Hinata le correspondió con creces, y emprendió el camino hacia Ichiraku. Mientras caminaba junto a Hinata, pensaba que talvez Sakura si convencería a Sasuke, el sabía lo poderoso que era el amor y Sakura tenía demasiado en su corazón. Pero le dolía el hecho de no haber cumplido con la promesa que un día él le había hecho a Sakura, asegurándole que él lo traería de regreso… pero se alegraría muchísimo si ella lograba convencerlo. Sonrió y su estómago rugió al percibir el delicioso aroma de su adorado ramen.

En la cueva donde descansaba el equipo Taka…

Después de que Sasuke se fuera, dejando a Karin en el suelo y a Suigetsu y Juugo con una mirada incrédula…

—¡¡Vaya, zorra!! Hasta que Sasuke te dio tu merecido… Empezaba a preguntarme cuanto tiempo más te soportaría… — dijo Suigetsu, mirándola hacia abajo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡¿Entiendes?! —dijo ella con la voz un tanto ronca, después de su casi estrangulamiento.

—Si claro… Déjame advertirle algo… Sasuke jamás había actuado de esta forma, él ha cambiado, pude notarlo, nada más verlo, si en verdad lo apreciaras un poco, como según dices, te alegrarías por él y le darías tu apoyo…— dijo Suigetsu, en un tono serio, muy raro en él.

— ¡Jamás! ¡El solo será para mí! — le espetó, para después ponerse en pie y salir de la cueva.

—Mmm… pues no puedes decir que no lo intentaste…— repuso Juugo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Tsk… Solo espero que no moleste a Sasuke… si lo hace… bueno tu sabes cómo es…— dijo Suigetsu un tanto preocupado.

—Mmm… me estás diciendo que… ¿te preocupas por Karin? — pregunto Juugo con una sonrisita en los labios.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… me preocupa Sasuke y esa chica Sakura… Karin era una sirviente muy fiel de Orochimaru… no sabemos de lo que es capaz…— repuso Suigetsu, mirando el lugar por donde Karin había salido.

* * *

Mmmm si estuvo bastante corto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...


	12. Fresas silvestres y besos salvajes

**Hello!!!! Sasu-Sakumaniacas!!! Aqui ando de nuevo con mi mas reciente capitulo... Me fascino hacerlo, lo hice en un momento de inspiracion y lo mejor fue, mas bien lo peor, es que tuve que escribirlo en mi Ipod, fue una pesadez pero quedo increible, jajaja, bueno a mi me encanto, talvez entre y me deje unos cuantos reviews para darme animo yo sola, jaja. Una vez mas, gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, las quiero muchisimo!!! Ustedes me hacen muy feliz. Gracias**

**Bueno como saben, Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia relatada aqui es propiedad de mi cerebrito, jaja.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

**Fresas silvestres y besos salvajes**

—Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa... pero te aseguro que eso no volverá a ocurrir... — le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

Sakura seguía riéndose, hasta que Sasuke la abrazó y la besó, él se maravilló con el dulce sabor que la fresa había dejado en la boca de Sakura. Ella gimió en sus labios y lo abrazó, Sasuke la tendió sobre las mantas, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, Sakura sentía que tocaba el cielo una vez más. Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de ella y la miró extasiado.

—Sasuke kun... ¿qué querían tus compañeros? ¿Estaban preocupados por ti? — preguntó Sakura, recordando el motivo de su partida, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

—Eso creo... — le contestó evasivamente.

—Mmm... ¿Sasuke kun...? ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto nerviosa.

Sasuke no le contestó, la miró de nuevo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie... — le dijo él en tono sensual.

—¿De qué me hablas? — preguntó haciéndose la inocente, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería Sasuke.

—Hmp... Sabes de que hablo... — le dijo mientras le quitaba la manta.

—¡¡Sasuke kun...!! — dijo ella en un jadeo, al sentirse desnuda frente a él e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Hmp... tomaré eso como un "si deseo que me bañes"...— le dijo él divertido, mientras la acariciaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Aahh! — jadeó ella al sentir sus fuertes manos recorrerla.

Sasuke rió y se levantó, ante la mirada hambrienta de Sakura, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, pero Sakura se puso de pie y lo miró provocadoramente.

—Déjame ayudarte... — le dijo con un tono de voz tan sensual que Sasuke se estremeció.

El apartó sus manos y dejó que ella lo desnudara, su cuerpo temblaba ante la mirada llena de pasión que ella le brindaba y aún mejor, fue sentir sus delicadas y suaves manos recorriendo su piel, Sakura se estaba tomando su tiempo, muy lentamente bajó el cierre de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho, paseó sus manos por él, para después deslizarle la camisa por los brazos y la espalda, sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó aún más, dejando que sus pechos chocaran con su torso. Sasuke jadeó al sentir el roce de sus pezones erectos y ella sonrió. Le desprendió por completo la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Después acercó sus dedos al grueso nudo que rodeaba su estrecha cadera, lo desanudó y este cayó al suelo junto con sus pantalones, él ya no podía controlar su agitada respiración, Sakura bajo aún más sus manos y acarició a Sasuke, por encima de sus bóxers, donde él mas lo deseaba, notó como su miembro estaba apretado en ellos, Sakura acarició con la yema de los dedos su crecida erección. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo rozándolo, mientras sentía como su respiración era cada vez más agitada, al igual que la de ella. Se atrevió a mirarlo, vio que tenía el sharingan activado y observaba su cuerpo de una forma lujuriosa. Ella se sonrojó y ante esto, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Sakura gimió, pero de inmediato, rodeó su cabeza con los brazos y le correspondió a su tórrido beso.

—Me estabas volviendo loco... — le dijo él, al separarse de su boca para tomar aire.

—Esa era la idea... Sasuke kun... — le dijo ella jadeando.

Ella dejó sus labios y besó su cuello, dejando que su lengua se impregnara con su delicioso y varonil sabor, mientras sus manos vagaban por su pecho, sus brazos y su espalda. Poco después, sus manos bajaron al elástico de sus bóxers, metió sus dedos y sin aviso alguno, los bajo de un tirón, el jadeó aún mas y la miró incrédulo, su "adorada molestia" era increíble... Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, Sakura lo encendía de una manera... era incapaz de explicarlo... Fuera de sí, se deshizo por completo de sus boxers, la tomó con ambos brazos y la levantó del suelo, Sakura gimió e instintivamente, rodeó con las piernas su cadera y con los brazos se sujetó a sus fuertes hombros. Sasuke se dirigió hacia una pared de la cueva y prácticamente la estampó contra ella. Sakura gimió.

—Lo siento... ¿te he hecho daño? —preguntó él preocupado, al escuchar el gemido de Sakura.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo me sorprendiste... — respondió ella con la voz excitada.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado y se concentró en sus carnosos labios, Sakura lo recibió gustosa, mientras sentía como Sasuke le acariciaba los muslos, para después subir a su trasero y a su espalda. El sostenía su peso y la pared le daba cierta libertad de movimientos. Sakura sentía como su lengua, expertamente, recorría su boca, Sasuke era... bueno, ningún adjetivo era suficiente para describirlo. Sintió como su miembro la rozaba, mientras Sasuke se restregaba contra ella. Jadeó, mientras lo sentía más cerca de su intimidad. Sasuke no dejaba sus labios, hasta que quiso más de ella y se dirigió a su cuello, sus gemidos le resonaban en los oídos y lo excitaba aún más, si eso era posible. Se entretuvo un buen rato, dejando algunas marcas en el, mientras Sakura se movía de un modo muy erótico contra él, bajó su boca, dejando un rastro de besos por su piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los lamió lentamente con la punta de su lengua, Sakura ante estas deliciosas caricias se arqueó contra él, Sasuke aprovechó la proximidad de ella y atrapó uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano, acariciaba el otro. Sakura se sentía morir de placer, rodeó su cabeza con más fuerza, atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Sasuke se separó un poco y la miró abrasadoramente.

—¿Estás lista? — pregunto Sasuke entre jadeos. Sakura solo asintió, y él se adentró en ella, arrancándole un gemido, él también jadeó cuando estuvo dentro de ella, la presión que sus paredes le brindaban a su miembro, le dejaron los sentidos embotados. Se quedó quieto un momento, para después comenzar a embestirla, lenta pero profundamente, Sakura gritaba de placer, aferrándose a su espalda. Pronto las embestidas ganaron fuerza y velocidad, dejando a Sakura sin aliento. Sasuke disfrutaba cada embestida como si fuera la última. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al clímax. Sasuke sentía como las paredes de Sakura lo apresaban fuertemente, mientras él se derramaba en ella de nuevo. Sasuke tenía la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras ella acariciaba su espalda muy suavemente.

—Te amo... — dijo Sakura en un susurro. Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, recorrió con la vista todo su rostro, para después detenerse en sus ojos. Se perdió en el verde jade de ella, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir, desbocado. Le apartó un mechón rosado, lo colocó detrás de su oreja y se acercó a ella.

—Lo sé... — dijo para después pasar su nariz por su cuello. —... yo aún mas... — le dijo con voz grave. Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Quiero bañarte Sakura... — le dijo Sasuke en un tono muy, pero muy sexy. —... y quiero que tú me bañes a mi... — concluyó él, para después mirarla con una traviesa sonrisa. A la cual Sakura, jamás, diría que no.

—De acuerdo... Sa...su...ke... kun... — dijo ella en un ronroneo sensual.

Sasuke sonrió, salió de ella y la cargó, tomándola por las piernas y la espalda, con dirección al río.

—Sasuke kun... ¿No olvidas algo? — preguntó ella divertida.

—Hmp... — dijo él, para después dejarla en el suelo y dirigirse a sus cosas.

Regresó junto a ella con un jabón y una esponja, se las tendió y la tomó en brazos de nuevo.

Salieron a la luz del sol, el clima estaba perfecto. Una suave brisa acariciaba sus desnudos cuerpos. Sasuke llegó a la orilla y la miró de una manera perversa. Antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo, Sasuke había saltado al agua junto con ella. Ella soltó un grito, que fue ahogado cuando se sumergieron en la deliciosa agua. Ella pensó que tal vez estaría helada, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba, deliciosamente, tibia. Salió a la superficie esperando ver a Sasuke, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, se preocupó, notó que la esponja y el jabón flotaban cerca de ella, nadó hacia ellos y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus muslos. Suspiro aliviada y volteó al mismo tiempo que Sasuke emergía a la superficie.

¡¡¡Por Kami!!! Jamás pensó que Sasuke pudiera verse aún más sexy de lo que siempre se veía, pero se equivocó rotundamente. El aspecto que tenía en ese momento, con el cabello mojado, pegándose a su frente y goteando ligeramente, con la piel húmeda y brillando a la luz del sol, sus músculos completamente expuestos, el brillo en sus ojos al contemplarla... Y esa sonrisa...

_Inner Sakura: Si no cierras la boca, se desbordara el lago con tu saliva. _

—¿Sakura...? ¿Estas bien...?- preguntó con un tono de voz tan sensual, que Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¡Me has asustado...! — lo regañó ella. Tratando de disimular, el impacto que él había producido en ella.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por esto...? — le preguntó él, mientras acariciaba sus muslos — ¿O... por esto...? — y acarició su intimidad.

Sakura jadeó, pero Sasuke sonrió aun más y se alejó de ella para tomar el jabón y la esponja, ella se quedó esperándolo, deleitándose con su ancha espalda.

—Ven... — le ordenó Sasuke suavemente.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la orilla, donde el agua no estaba tan profunda, para así de ese modo, poder bañarla. Sus cuerpos quedaron al descubierto. Sasuke la miraba de tal forma, que Sakura sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo se tensaba. Él sólo sonreía de manera arrogante.

_Inner Sasuke: Mmm... La traes muerta tigre... No por nada eres Sasuke Uchiha... _

_Sasuke: Hmp... _

_Inner Sasuke: Aunque, por tu manera de respirar, diría que es al revés... _

_Sasuke: Tsk... ¡¡¡Largo!!! _

_Inner Sasuke: Hmp... __¿No aceptas un simple comentario verdad? _

Sasuke se acercó aún más, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? — le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

Sakura no podía ni articular una palabra, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y no solo se debía a la brisa, era más bien por el hecho de que Sasuke se dispusiera a bañarla. Estaba nerviosa, apenada, pero sobre todo excitada.

Inner Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Por Kami!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que no piensas reaccionar???!!! ¡¡¡Shannaro!!! ¡¡¡Está fantasía por lo menos la tuvimos seis veces!!! ¡¡No puedo creer que la estés desaprovechando!!

Sakura no respondió, solo alzó el brazo y se lo tendió. Sasuke sonrió aún más y lo tomó con una mano, comenzó a frotarlo muy delicadamente. Sakura al sentir el contacto con su piel, se estremeció hasta la médula. Sasuke estaba impasible, continuaba con su tarea, aunque no pasaban desapercibidos sus jadeos contenidos, ni sus estremecimientos. Al terminar con el brazo, sumergió la esponja y la lleno de agua limpia, la cual dejó caer sobre la piel de Sakura, al instante, ella jadeó aún más, él la miró y notó el deseo en sus ojos. ¡Increíble! Solo le había lavado un brazo… ¿y ya se encontraba tan fuera de control? Sonrió y continuó con el otro brazo, haciendo caso omiso a su anterior jadeo. Al terminar, se acercó más a ella y la besó en la mejilla, Sakura quiso acercarse pero él se retiró, ella gruñó y él sonrió divertido. Acercó la esponja a su cuello y froto la piel, para después comenzar a bajar. Sakura ya no podía controlar su respiración, y fue peor aún sentir como "lavaba" sus pechos, las caricias que le daba la estaban volviendo loca. El terminó con sus pechos y lavó su abdomen. Alzó su vista, hasta encontrar la de ella.

—Date vuelta... — le ordenó suavemente.

Ella se tensó aún más al sentir como acariciaba su espalda con los dedos. Después sintió la esponja deslizarse por sus hombros e ir bajando lentamente.

—Relájate... — le dijo en un susurro, mientras rozaba su oreja con sus labios, Sakura se estremeció.

—Jaja... eres tan predecible... — le dijo en tono divertido.

Sakura volteo y lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, para después esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí?... Eso lo veremos... — y en un parpadeo, ella se desvaneció.

Sasuke se quedó con la esponja tendida y la boca abierta, no tenía idea de que Sakura fuera tan rápida. Después sonrió y habló en voz alta.

—Hmp... Si quieres jugar... Así será... — dijo para después desaparecer.

Sakura estaba entre la maleza, observándolo, cuando desapareció, oculto su chakra. Tenía una sonrisa picara en los labios.

—Demasiado lenta... — le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella sonrió aún mas, volteo a verlo, su sharingan estaba activado y la miraba divertido. Sasuke iba a tomarla por la cintura, cuando ella se esfumó en una nube de humo. Sasuke sonrió y la sintió detrás de él.

—Demasiado lento... — le dijo ella, mientras reía y lo abrazaba por detrás, recostando su cabeza en su espalda.

Sasuke tembló al sentir sus manos y sus pechos aplastados contra su desnuda piel.

—Jaja... Eres tan fácil de provocar... — dijo ella entre risas.

—Molesta... — dijo él, para después darse la vuelta y besarla apasionadamente.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con él, empujándolo suavemente con su propio cuerpo. Supo cuando llegaron al rio, Ella lo besó con mas ferocidad, sabía que eso lo volvía loco. Cuando estuvieron en la orilla, abrió los ojos un poco y retiró las manos de Sasuke de su cintura, sin previo aviso, colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo aventó al agua, él por la sorpresa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cayó cuan largo era. Sakura desde afuera se reía de él.

Cuando Sasuke emergió, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró doblada de la risa. Él hizo un rápido movimiento y al segundo siguiente, ya la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el saltó con ella de nuevo. Debajo de la cristalina agua, Sasuke tomó su rostro y la besó, Sakura le correspondió, tomándolo por debajo de las axilas y abrazándolo, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero fue una increíble experiencia. Sentir sus resbaladizos labios y notar como el agua los inundaba, a pesar de eso, fue muy excitante.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a la superficie. Al salir, ambos jadearon y se miraron largamente. Después, Sasuke le sonrió e iba a tomarla de la mano, cuando ella se zafó, lo miró con una siniestra sonrisa y le mojo la cara, Sasuke retrocedió y ella aprovecho para nadar lejos de él.

—Pagaras por eso... — dijo Sasuke, para después comenzar a perseguirla.

Sakura solo se reía y continuaba nadando lo más rápido que podía. Sintió como él le daba alcance, tomaba su cintura y se hundía con ella. Estuvieron un largo rato jugando en el agua. Sakura jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, sonreía... se veía... feliz... Y lo mejor de todo, era que estaba feliz con ella. Después de todo ese jugueteo, Sasuke se dirigió a ella y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él, ella colocó sus manos en su amplío pecho y lo miró a los ojos, para después recargar su cabeza en él. Iba a decirle que era su turno de bañarlo, cuando sintió un chakra acercándose. Buscó los ojos negros de Sasuke y vio que él los dirigía hacia el bosque, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tsk... Les dije que no me molestaran... ahora verán... — dijo él muy molesto, activando su sharingan. —Karin... — dijo en un murmullo.

—Sasuke kun... ¿quién es? — preguntó ella, separándose un poco.

—Nadie que deba preocuparte... — le dijo mientras la besaba. —Debemos salir, aunque... aún me debes un baño... pero te lo cobraré... y con creces... — le dedicó una sonrisa pervertida. Sakura sonrió de igual manera y le dijo acercándose a su cuello...

—Pues no puedo esperar... — le dijo antes de darle un pequeño mordisco. Lo escuchó gemir y sonrió satisfecha.

—Sakura... — le dijo en un jadeo, para después tomarla en brazos y salir con dirección a la cueva.

Ella se sujetó a él, sintiendo su calidez y lo protegida que se sentía de esa manera, entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo su pecho, sus músculos al tensarse por el esfuerzo, era maravilloso... Cuando llegaron a la cueva, él la depositó en el suelo y tomo una toalla negra de entre sus cosas, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, frotando suavemente, mientras le sonreía. Después se separó y tomo otra toalla, y se secó rápidamente, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

—Espera... yo quiero ir contigo... — dijo Sakura, tomando su ropa. Pero Sasuke la miró y le dijo...

—¡No!... me esperaras aquí... — notó la brusquedad de sus palabras, por la cara de sorpresa de ella.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí... volveré en un rato... ¿de acuerdo?- dijo él en un tono de voz más suave, tomándola por el rostro.

—Pero... — empezó ella, pero Sasuke puso un dedo en sus labios, obligándola a callar.

—Volveré en un momento... — dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para terminar de vestirse.

Sakura lo miraba algo molesta, ella también se vistió y se sentó en el suelo, frotando su cabello con la toalla, mientras él se preparaba para salir.

—De acuerdo... puedes venir... — le dijo el al ver la expresión de su rostro. Ella de inmediato se puso en pie y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Molesta... — refunfuñó, aunque esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura se colocó los guantes y la banda en el cabello, se volvió hacia él y vio que tomaba su katana del suelo y se la colocaba.

—Estoy lista Sasuke kun... — le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hmp... — Sakura lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él,

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la besó profundamente, robándole el aliento, Sakura lo tomó por el cuello y disfrutó de las caricias, que la lengua de Sasuke, le prodigaban a su boca. El se separó y la miró extasiado.

—Vamos... — dijo Sasuke y ambos salieron de la cueva.

* * *

Uuufff lo hice larguisimo!!! No lo puedo creer!! La proxima vez intentare hacerlo mas corto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Tratare de actualizar mas rapido, es solo que con el trabajo, se me hace un poco complicado... Pero lo intentare. Besos


	13. Confianza

**Hola!!!!!!!! Que tal amigas?? Espero que esten muy bien... Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algun comentario, sugerencia u opinion. Se los agradeceré muchisimo. **

**Bueno sin mas que agregar disfruten la lectura...**

**Capitulo 13**

**Confianza**

Karin estaba agachada en el suelo, recolectando ciertas hierbas, las necesitaba, si es que quería que su plan funcionara. No por nada había sido una de las preferidas de Orochimaru, quería a Sasuke, más bien, lo deseaba, deseaba que fuera suyo y de nadie más... Esa tal "Sakura", no sería un impedimento en sus planes. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, regresó al claro en el que tenía varias cosas reunidas, plantas, flores y raíces. Y se dispuso a preparar cierto "té" para Sasuke. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, si no lo preparaba en las porciones correctas, el efecto podría ser desastroso.

—Sólo espera un poco Sasuke... con esta maravilla caerás a mis pies... — pensaba mientras cortaba las raíces y las colocaba en un pequeño mortero.

Mientras en la cueva donde estaban los restantes miembros de Taka...

— ¿Qué estará planeando esa zorra? — preguntó Suigetsu. Juugo y él estaban sentados en la entrada de la cueva, terminando su almuerzo. Después de que Sasuke se hubiera ido, Karin había salido hecha una furia, con dirección al bosque. De eso hacia más de dos horas. Suigetsu estaba inquieto, no tenía la más ligera duda, de que Karin, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, si Karin intentara algo, no sería nada que dañara a Sasuke... — dijo Juugo tratando de creer sus propias palabras. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer, con tal de salirse con la suya.

—Si talvez tengas razón... — repuso Suigetsu no muy convencido, poniéndose de pie. —... sería mejor que fuera a echar un vistazo... por si las dudas... — tomó su espada y se perdió entre los árboles.

Mientras Karin estaba terminando de preparar su famoso "té"...

—_Mmm... Creo que ya está listo...__ —__ pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfante. __—__Ahora solo debo esperar a que Sasuke y su "zorrita" vengan, y podré poner mi plan en marcha, si lo que Sasuke dijo es cierto, ella caerá redondita... Jajaja_— Karin no se dio cuenta de que, por estar riéndose, añadía más raíces de la cuenta, a la infusión que hervía lentamente. Un grave error que pagaría con creces...

Mientras, Suigetsu iba rápidamente en busca de Karin, tenía un mal presentimiento. Apresuró el paso y por fin la encontró sentada en la hierba, parecía que estuviera llorando... Con cuidado se acercó a ella.

Karin lo había sentido acercarse, rápidamente escondió todas las cosas que había usado, llenó varias jeringuillas con la infusión y las ocultó entre su ropa. Se recostó sobre la hierba y esperó hasta que él llegara.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! — le gritó ella, limpiándose la nariz.

—Tsk... — aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Suigetsu sintió pena por ella. —Deberías volver, si Sasuke siente tu presencia... bueno, escuchaste lo que dijo... —

— ¡Ja! Como si eso te importara... no me hagas reír... — dijo ella volteándolo a ver y poniéndose en pie.

—Tsk... En ese caso... me voy— estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando, de reojo vio que ella no tenía ninguna lágrima en los ojos, es más, una diabólica sonrisa, se dibujaba en sus labios.

Se detuvo un momento y se volvió a mirarla, ella desvío rápidamente la mirada, eso le dio tiempo suficiente para escanear el terreno. Vio raíces, flores y varias cosas sospechosas. Ella lo miró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él estaba atando cabos. Rápidamente, sacó una jeringuilla y se la clavó en el brazo. Suigetsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como se sumergía en la oscuridad, lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa arrogante de Karin, antes de desmayarse.

—Nadie te pidió que metieras la nariz en donde no te llaman... — replicó ella, mientras Suigetsu, caía al suelo. —Hmp... Por lo menos me serviste de conejillo de indias jaja... — dijo ella muy satisfecha.

Pensaba irse y dejar a Suigetsu, pero una idea aún más brillante se le ocurrió, comenzó a correr con dirección al río, no se molestó en ocultar su chakra, quería que Sasuke la detectara.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían rápidamente a su encuentro.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, no tenían idea que Sakura era un ninja médico, Sasuke nunca se los mencionó, ya que a ellos no les concernía. Talvez, si Karin lo hubiera sabido, no se hubiera molestado en trazar su tonto plan. Pronto se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa y talvez, desataría la furia de Sasuke una vez más. Corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que Sasuke se acercaba, se quedó donde estaba al sentir otro chakra, que también provenía de la misma dirección.

No pensó que Sasuke, viniera con ella. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero trató de relajarse y poner en práctica su plan. Los esperó hasta que llegaron, mientras se había tallado los ojos de manera frenética, dejándoselos llorosos.

Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron frente a ella, de inmediato notó que tenían las manos entrelazadas y sintió un odio intenso contra esa chica de melena rosada.

—_Tsk... ¿Cabello rosa?... ¡qué ridiculez!__ —__ pensó Karin con ironía. _

—Pensé que les había advertido que no quería que me molestaran... — dijo Sasuke en tono frío. Sin soltar a Sakura.

_Inner Sakura: Hmp... Sasuke kun tenía razón, no tenía que preocuparme, ésta, tiene una pinta de zorra, que no puede con ella... _

Sakura y Karin intercambiaron miradas, la de Karin era más que hostil, parecía querer matarla con los ojos, Sakura le devolvió la misma mirada, pero inmediatamente la cambio por una malvada sonrisa. Soltó la mano de Sasuke y lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando su mejilla a su torso, sin dejar de mirar a Karin, acarició el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo notó y le sonrió, para después abrazarla también.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Karin? — preguntó Sasuke, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Sakura.

Karin sentía que la sangre le hervía, como deseaba arrancarle los brazos a la pelirrosa, ¿cómo se había atrevido a burlarse de ella? ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Pero se las pagaría más tarde, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Se repuso lo mejor que pudo y le dijo a Sasuke...

— ¡Oh Sasuke...! ¡Es Suigetsu... no sé que le paso, lo encontré tirado en el bosque, su chakra está muy débil y apenas tiene pulso...! — dijo ella entre lágrimas falsas.

Sabía que no la descubrirían, el té que había preparado, solo le borraría la memoria unas horas y lo dejaría débil un par de días, tiempo suficiente para despachar a la tal Sakura, sabía que lo había hecho bien, de otro modo podría envenenarlo y ella no se arriesgaría a eso. Pensaba ilusamente. Era una suerte que Sakura estuviera ahí.

—Hmp... Llévanos con él... — le ordenó.

—Si... solo que... talvez… tu... prometida... deba esperar aquí. — dijo ella mirando a Sakura de arriba a abajo, con una mueca de asco.

Sakura solo le sonrió y dirigió su vista a Sasuke, subió sus manos y lo tomó por el cuello, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Sasuke le devolvió el beso, sorprendido por su actitud, él pensaba que talvez, ella se pondría histérica y acabaría golpeando a Karin. Pero había sido todo lo contrario. Le encantó aquello.

—Vamos... Sasuke kun... — dijo ella después de separarse de él. Ignorando por completo a la pelirroja.

—Si... — le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Karin estaba clavada en el suelo, ella jamás había visto que Sasuke sonriera de ese modo, sus ojos se iluminaban. Sintió el instinto asesino brotar en ella. Se dio media vuelta y los condujo hasta donde estaba Suigetsu. Al llegar, Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke y se arrodilló junto a Suigetsu. De repente, él comenzó a convulsionarse y a sacar espuma por la boca.

— ¿Qué le sucede Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke, arrodillándose junto a ella.

—Fue envenenado…— dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes, llenaba sus manos de chakra y las pasaba por el estómago de Suigetsu.

—Necesito que lo sostengas un momento—le pidió.

Sasuke lo hizo, lo tomó por los brazos, mientras Sakura comenzaba a hacer sellos con las manos, al terminarlos, pasó ambas manos por el estómago y el pecho de Suigetsu, de inmediato los espasmos se detuvieron.

Sakura se acercó a su pecho, asegurándose de que su corazón latiera normalmente, le tomó el pulso y revisó sus pupilas, le abrió la boca e inspeccionó en ella, de inmediato detectó el olor de cierta raíz. Se levantó de su lado y empezó a buscar entre la maleza, rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, era una flor de un tono amarillo.

—Sakura... ¿Él estará bien? — preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado, por la expresión en su rostro.

Sakura lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras tomaba los pétalos y las hojas de la flor y las frotaba entre sus manos.

—Si, estará bien, por su extraña condición, el veneno se está diluyendo en su sangre, pero sigue circulando por su torrente sanguíneo, hay que extraerlo rápidamente, de lo contrario, atacará aún más sus órganos, si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde, hubiera sido fatal.— le respondió ella mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo. —Abre su boca, necesito que beba esto— le dijo mientras, en sus manos sostenía la flor y las hojas.

Sasuke notó como resbalaban pequeñas gotas de color verdoso. Se apresuró a hacer lo que Sakura le pedía, le abrió la boca y ella acercó sus manos, el líquido tocó los labios de Suigetsu y se deslizó por su lengua. El momento siguiente, un espasmo lo sacudió. Sasuke lo sujetó de nuevo. Sakura llenó sus manos de chakra y las pasó una y otra vez, por su cuello, su pecho y el estómago. Al terminar, lo volteó sobre su costado. Sasuke estaba expectante.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó nerviosamente.

—Ahora expulsará casi todo el veneno, solo que no será agradable. Será mejor que te alejes un poco — le dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de Suigetsu, haciendo que éste estuviera recargado en sus piernas.

Sasuke se levantó y al momento siguiente, vio como Suigetsu vomitaba.

Karin estaba boquiabierta, no tenía la más remota idea de que esa chica fuera un ninja médico, era demasiado joven y la velocidad y la precisión con la que había detectado el veneno, era increíble. Su plan nunca había sido envenenarlo, se suponía que el té, solo lo noquearía por un rato, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que, si Sasuke lo hubiera tomado, ahora estaría muerto. Retrocedió aterrorizada, pegándose a un árbol, no quería saber lo que Sasuke le haría si se enteraba. Pero era imposible que supieran que ella había sido…

Suigetsu paró de vomitar y Sakura lo recostó de nuevo sobre el césped. Pasó una vez más sus manos llenas de chakra, asegurándose de que ya no había peligro.

—Listo… ahora necesita descansar, estará débil por unos días, pero está fuera de peligro... Pero aún así, necesito prepararle algo que lo ayude a expulsar hasta la última gota de veneno... lo que no entiendo, es como pudo comer esa raíz, no hay cerca de aquí y además no veo nada que nos indique que él comió eso... es muy extraño... además está esa extraña marca en su brazo, es como un pinchazo... — volteó a ver a Sasuke y él entendió sin más palabras.

Karin palideció hasta la raíz del cabello, Sasuke la miraba con odio, vio como las aspas de su Sharingan giraban sin descanso. Sasuke desenfundó la katana y se dirigía a ella, cuando una mano se posó en su pecho. Sakura estaba a su lado, tenía el brazo extendido y lo miraba fijamente.

—No lo hagas... por favor... — pidió ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ella veía la rabia en sus ojos, sabía que Sasuke deseaba hacerlo, deseaba matar a esa chica, pero Sakura no quería que él se manchara las manos por alguien que no valía la pena. Se acercó más a él y tomó suavemente la mano con la que sostenía la katana, su mirada era suplicante, él, contra su voluntad, la bajó. Sakura no rompió el contacto visual ni un segundo. Sasuke volvió a enfundar la katana y dirigió su vista a Karin.

—Tienes suerte de que Sakura esté aquí, de otro modo... — le dijo él, mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura.

Karin no pudo sentirse más enfurecida. Jamás tendría una deuda con esa chica. Completamente fuera de sí, se lanzó hacia ellos, Sasuke iba a ir por ella, pero Sakura fue más rápida. En un parpadeo, estaba detrás de ella, con un kunai en su cuello, Karin estaba inmóvil, sintiendo el filo del arma.

—Dame esa jeringa... — le ordenó Sakura firmemente.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Karin también era un ninja. Se separó de Sakura, con la jeringa en mano, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Sasuke estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

— ¡No!... yo me encargaré de esto Sasuke kun... — pidió ella, sin perder de vista a Karin.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No dejaré que...! — empezó él, estaba nervioso, nunca pensó que Karin se atreviera a tanto. Pero una vez más, Sakura lo detuvo.

—Necesito que confíes en mí... por favor... Si ese veneno llega a tocarte... ni siquiera yo podría detenerlo a tiempo... Así que, quiero que estés alejado. — le ordenó firmemente.

Sasuke se quedó sin réplica, Sakura arriesgaba su vida por él, pero, ella estaba aún más expuesta. La sola idea de perderla, lo aterrorizaba. Al parecer, ella pudo notar sus temores.

—Estaré bien... no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente... no esta vez... — le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Karin aprovechó ese momento y se lanzó contra Sakura, ella la vio venir, acumuló chakra en sus pies y saltó, Karin volteó hacia arriba y los rayos del sol la cegaron, lo siguiente que supo, más bien lo que sintió, fue un horrible dolor. Sakura la había pateado, lanzándola contra un árbol. Pero Karin no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, escupió sangre y se cercioró de que aún llevaba la jeringa. Se levantó dificultosamente y se lanzó hacia Sakura una vez más, ella la evadió muy fácil, cargó uno de sus puños con chakra y le dio de lleno en la cara. Esta vez Karin no se levantó. Se acercó a ella y vio que se había clavado la aguja. Rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo. Pero era tarde... el veneno había actuado muy rápido... ahora yacía muerta, en el suave césped.

Sasuke se acercó a ellas. Miró con indiferencia a Karin, mientras Sakura se esforzaba por salvarla. Ella tuvo que admitir que, no había nada que pudiera hacer por Karin. Buscó la mirada de Sasuke y él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse. Al estar de pie, Sasuke la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó muy fuerte, Sakura hizo lo mismo, para después comenzar a llorar.

—No desperdicies tus lágrimas por alguien que no lo merece...- le dijo Sasuke, mientras la aferraba contra él.

—No es por ella... es por ti... — le respondió ella mientras, escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Sasuke la apartó suavemente, le costó un poco, ya que Sakura lo tenía muy bien sujeto. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke. El tenía una expresión confundida.

— ¿Por mi…? ¿Pero... por qué?- preguntó él, claramente extrañado.

—No soportaría la idea de perderte de nuevo... no de nuevo... — dijo ella con lágrimas brotando de sus verdes ojos.

—Sakura... yo... — empezó a decir, pero Sakura lo cortó.

—Pero... no es por eso que estoy llorando... es solo que... por primera vez... confiaste en mi... a pesar de que yo sabía que tenias toda la intención de no dejarme pelear, lo hiciste, me diste tu confianza, es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pedir y estas lágrimas son de una inmensa felicidad...— terminó de decir, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke la observó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras, después de unos segundos, se agachó hacia ella y la besó con mucha ternura. Sakura le echó los brazos y él la abrazó aún más fuerte, extasiado por el choque de sus besos. Después de unos minutos se separaron. Y se miraron un largo tiempo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos quejidos...

—Mmm... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? — preguntó Suigetsu muy desorientado. — ¡Auch! ¿Y por qué diablos estoy tan adolorido…? — Sakura miró a Sasuke y ambos sonrieron.

Se separaron y Sakura se arrodilló junto a Suigetsu, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Quién es está hermosa señorita? — preguntó Suigetsu, cuando Sakura le puso una mano en el pecho.

Sakura se sonrojó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, iba a responderle, pero la voz de Sasuke, la interrumpió y borró su sonrisa en un segundo.

—Tsk... Ella es Sakura, mi mujer... baka... y no quiero que la veas de esa forma... — le advirtió Sasuke, mientras Sakura veía girar las aspas de su sharingan.

Ella rió por lo bajo, adoraba los celos de Sasuke, la hacían sentir querida, aunque debería de hablar con él al respecto…

—Ok… ok, no te enojes... — repuso él muy serio. Y se volvió a tumbar en el suelo. — ¿Y... qué demonios me ocurrió? — preguntó, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

—Mmm... Es una larga historia... — le respondió Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie. Ella al estar de pie, se acercó a Sasuke y él de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Que les parecio??? Les gusto??? Espero que si, yo queria que fuera un buen final de capitulo, ya que ahora pasaremos al regreso de Sasuke a Konoha... ¿¿¿Como lo recibiran??? Yo todavia no tengo ni idea, jajajaja, no es cierto...

Pues quiero agradecer a mis fieles seguidoras, entre ellas **Samantha Granger Phantom**, que siempre es de las primeras en dejarme un review y siempre son muy lindos, **UCHIHAOBITO9**, que tambien siempre es de las primeras, **pinknails**, una de mis grandes inspiraciones, gracias por tus reviews, -**Sakuritah-,** que siempre esta al pendiente de mi historia, **Hikkisuiteru, Laydie Haley, leah-fedric, verdeJade, Jade Uchiha, poly-uchiha, **son increibles chicas, adoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, ustedes son mi mayor inspiracion, Millones de gracias o todas y cada una de ustedes, y gracias a las nuevas chicas que se toman el momento de escribirme como: **.sangre**, el cual no entendi por cierto, jaja y **, **la cual se sonrojo, jaja, gracias chicas.

Bye, hasta el proximo capitulo...

* * *


	14. Amor y celos

**Hola queridas amigas lectoras!!! De seguro creian q ya habia abandonado el fic no? Pues no!!! jaja. Es solo que pase por un momento de bloqueo mental, la verdad andaba un poco deprimida y pues no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero por fin me decidi y termine el capitulo 14, creo q lo hice larguisimo, espero que no les moleste.... Una vez mas MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW O QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO. Ustedes valen mucho y no esta de mas decir que ustedes hacen el fic.... Gracias x 1000000000000**

**Sin mas que agregar aqui esta el fic, disfrutenlo ya que se acerca el final.**

Todas y todos sabemos que Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo la idea es mia jaja.

* * *

Capítulo 14

**Amor y celos**

—¡¡No es lo que tú crees!! — decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Por favor Sasuke kun, déjame explicarte!... — suplicaba.

Sasuke no la miraba, le daba la espalda, mientras ella trataba de acercarse a él.

Ambos estaban en medio del bosque, discutiendo. Ese día en la mañana, Sasuke se había despertado y lo primero que hacia siempre, desde que Sakura estaba con él, era besarla.

Desde la muerte de Karin, hace varios días, Sasuke y Sakura se habían instalado en la cueva donde descansaban los restantes miembros de Taka. Él se había resistido al principio, pero Sakura lo había convencido, diciéndole que tenía que estar al tanto de Suigetsu, dado su reciente envenenamiento. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero se sentía incómodo, él deseaba pasar el tiempo con "su mujer", pero Juugo o Suigetsu, siempre estaban ahí, estaba algo frustrado y enojado. Sasuke quería partir de regreso a Konoha, pero Sakura arguyó que Suigetsu necesitaba unos cuantos días de descanso. A regañadientes, aceptó, tenía que admitir que ella había congeniado muy bien con sus compañeros, demasiado bien para su gusto…

Se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa al no encontrarla junto él. Se incorporó rápidamente, no tuvo que buscar demasiado. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida en el regazo de Suigetsu. Ante esa visión, Sasuke perdió la razón, avanzó hacia ellos, zarandeó a Sakura, obligándola a ponerse en pie, ella despertó sobresaltada y al ver la expresión de su rostro, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, recordó lo que había ocurrido y que no había vuelto con Sasuke. Suigetsu ni siquiera se movió, solo se dedicó a observar divertido la escena, Sakura trató de explicarle, pero él no le dio oportunidad, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cueva, no sin antes mirarla con odio.

—...Suigetsu, se sentía mal, tuve que quedarme despierta toda la noche...él tenía fiebre y no podía arriesgarme a... —

—No soy estúpido Sakura... Los vi a ambos... ayer en la tarde, Suigetsu estaba perfectamente, que casualidad que anoche se sintiera mal y que "tuvieras que pasar la noche con él"— dijo Sasuke, en un tono lleno de rabia e ironía.

—¡¡Pues así fue!! ¡¡Creí que confiabas en mí!! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que Suigetsu y yo...?! Y más ahora que... — un terrible mareo no la dejó terminar.

_El día anterior... _

Sakura estaba en la tarea de preparar el desayuno, se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual, ya que Sasuke, prácticamente la había arrastrado a "su cueva", claro ella estaba encantada, pero se sentía un poco cansada, ella lo atribuía a la falta de descanso, ya que, entre estar con Sasuke, cuidar la salud de Suigetsu, cocinarles, entrenar, ya que no deseaba perder su condición y comenzar a analizar a Juugo, apenas y le quedaba tiempo para respirar.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura chan!— saludó Suigetsu.

— ¡Buenos días Suigetsu! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — preguntó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

— Muy bien, obviamente, gracias a tus cuidados... — le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

— No hay de que... Además... — Sakura se vio interrumpida por su amado.

Sasuke llegó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios, al cual ella correspondió, para después, recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

— Suigetsu... ¿Qué fue lo que te advertí? — preguntó Sasuke, usando un tono de voz, tan atemorizador que Sakura se estremeció.

— Calma Sasuke... Yo sólo le agradecía a Sakura chan el preocuparse por mi— respondió Suigetsu, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Si continuas con tus celos, Sakura chan se hartará de ti... Aunque pensándolo bien...deberías seguir haciéndolo... —

Suigetsu sonrió a Sakura y ella movió la cabeza negativamente. Él siempre encontraba el mejor comentario para fastidiarlo. Jamás pensó que Sasuke, el vengador, el que había derrotado a Orochimaru, que había asesinado a su hermano, fuera tan celoso y posesivo, todo el asunto le causaba una enorme gracia. Así que siempre que podía sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas, lo hacía encantado...

— Repite eso... — lo amenazó Sasuke, activando su sharingan.

— Sasuke kun... Suigetsu solo está bromeando... — lo tranquilizó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice a Suigetsu y separándose de Sasuke para terminar con su labor.

Ella se sentía increíblemente feliz y dichosa cada vez que los celos de Sasuke salían a flote. Claro que debería empezar a poner un alto, de otra manera, ese gesto de posesión se volvería una amenaza para ambos. Y lo que menos deseaba, era echar a perder su relación con Sasuke.

— Aqui tienes Suigetsu... Bébelo ahora que aún está caliente... — Sakura le tendió un pequeño recipiente.

— Mmm... ¿Tengo que? — tomó de inmediato el recipiente, después de ver el gesto de amenaza de Sakura, ella era, a veces, aún más atemorizadora que Sasuke y eso ya era decir demasiado, así que bebió hasta la última gota.

— Gracias, Sakura chan— dijo Suigetsu, tendiéndole el vaso ya vacío.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Ella le sonrió y al tomarlo, resbaló de sus manos y fue a parar al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

— Lo siento Sakura chan, déjame levantar esto... — dijo Suigetsu agachándose al mismo tiempo que Sakura, provocando que ambos quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sasuke notó el excesivo acercamiento y se sintió furioso. Sakura de inmediato notó el incremento en su chakra, suspiró y se levantó para encararlo. Él los miraba sin mover un solo músculo, Suigetsu también lo notó y sonrió para sí, terminó de recoger todo y lo depositó en el cesto de basura, con una total tranquilidad, a pesar de sentir como Sasuke quería matarlo con la mirada. Sakura estaba a punto de acercarse a Sasuke, cuando de improviso...

— Muchísimas gracias Sakura chan... — dijo Suigetsu en un tono de voz grave, nada común en él, se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Sakura se sonrojó y se quedó helada, por la terrible mirada en los ojos de Sasuke, vio como dirigía su mano hacia la katana, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, Suigetsu ya había salido de la cueva con una enorme sonrisa en los labios...

— Sasuke kun... — lo llamó tímidamente, pero él solo se dio la vuelta y la ignoró.

Todo el día Sasuke se había quedado fuera, sentía como la sangre le hervía, debido a los celos.

_Inner Sasuke: ¡Demonios Sasuke! ¿Cuándo pararás con esto? Suigetsu tiene razón, si sigues así hartarás a Sakura... Y... no creo que desees perderla ¿o sí?_

— Tsk... —

Sasuke reflexionaba sobre esto, pasó casi toda la mañana en ello. Estaba sentado en el borde del río, recordando... pensaba en las palabras de Sakura, en sus acciones, en todo lo que había hecho por él, recordaba sus caricias, sus besos, su ternura e ingenuidad... Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo infantil. ¿Cómo esa mujer, podía haberlo transformado de ese modo? ¡Pero si era una molesta! Una molesta pelirrosada, cuya melena, era lo más suave y hermoso que había tocado en su vida, con ojos enormes y sinceros, que siempre, muy a su pesar, lo hacían sonreír, una sonrisa angelical que siempre hacia que sus rodillas se doblaran, un cuerpo cuyo aroma y suavidad lo hacían caer rendido y sobre todas las cosas estaba su amor, cómo se lo demostraba... Sasuke golpeó el suelo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cueva. Arreglaría las cosas, no podía estar un segundo más sin ella.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando se percató que Sakura estaba detrás de él. ¿Cómo podía ocultar su chakra de esa manera? Se giró para mirarla y se sintió en el cielo. Ella estaba recargada en un árbol, observándolo, talvez tenía horas ahí, le sonreía, de esa manera que lo hacía perder la razón. Se acercó a él muy lentamente, mientras Sasuke la observaba fascinado. Cuando llegó hasta él, tomó su rostro con las manos y se dedicó a delinearlo por completo. Tocó su frente, apartando unos mechones de cabello, suavemente acarició sus cejas, que eran aún más suaves que su cabello, pasó los dedos por sus pómulos y mejillas, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, hasta que llegó a sus labios, con el pulgar los delineó por completo, una y otra vez, apartó su mirada de él y miró sus labios ansiosa. Él solo la observaba, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que ella le despertaba, cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de las suaves manos de Sakura. Ella sonrió y se acercó a sus labios y depósito un suave beso en ellos, los succionó, primero el inferior y luego el superior, se maravilló con el dulce sabor de él. Sasuke la dejó que lo besara como quisiera, él solo le respondía sin tomar el control. Sakura comenzó a besarlo con más pasión, sacó su lengua y acarició sus labios, para después morder su labio inferior un poco, Sasuke abrió la boca y dejó que ella introdujera su lengua para que inspeccionara su cavidad, mientras él acariciaba su lengua con la suya, pero era un roce muy suave, sólo correspondiendo a la caricia de ella. Suavemente la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia a él, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello, no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, Sakura se sentía tan excitada, el hecho de que él la dejara tomar el control, había sido una increíble manera de seducirla. Cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más sin oxígeno, se separó de él y lo observó largamente. Tratando de regular su respiración, sintiendo como el corazón le martilleaba incesantemente.

— ¿Te ha gustado eso verdad? — preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujada en sus inflamados labios.

Ella se sonrojó y trató de desviar la mirada, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara de nuevo. Ella solo atinó a sonreírle.

— Ahora es mi turno... — le dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella...

— Sakura san, es hora de... — Juugo se interrumpió al ver la escena —...lo siento, no deseaba interrumpir, es solo que... —

Sasuke no quiso ocultar su rabia, Sakura lo sintió ponerse tenso, así que recargó su mejilla en su pecho y lo acarició levemente, de inmediato notó el cambio en él, se tranquilizó al sentir sus manos. Siguió acariciándolo mientras le contestaba a Juugo.

— Iré en un momento Juugo, mientras ya sabes que hacer... — le dijo ella sin separarse de Sasuke.

— Tsk... — emitió Sasuke, una vez que Juugo se hubo alejado.

Él quiso alejarse pero Sakura se lo impidió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, él no quería ceder, pero al final terminó por rendirse, así que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y la abrazó también, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, dejando que su delicioso aroma lo inundara.

— Sasuke kun... ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? — preguntó ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Hmp... Lo sé... — dijo en un tono que a Sakura no le gustó en absoluto.

Alzó la mirada y buscó la suya, él la miraba con su clásica arrogancia y un deje de diversión, al darse cuenta lo mucho que podía hacerla rabiar. Ella intentó zafarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, sin previo aviso, capturó sus labios en un ardiente beso, al cual Sakura correspondió encantada. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración estaba agitada. Él la miraba muy satisfecho de lograr ese efecto en ella.

— Debo irme... Juugo está... esperándome… para su... sesión de hoy...- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

La expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció ante esas palabras, sin embargo, trató de ocultarlo dándose la vuelta. Sakura lo notó, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su espalda, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

— Esta noche... Te compensaré... Lo prometo...- le dijo ella en un tono de voz muy sugerente, mientras tanto, bajaba sus manos acariciando sus duros abdominales y bajaba aún más...

Sasuke contuvo el aliento, al sentir sus suaves manos descendiendo, su respiración se agitó y su corazón también. Lo estaba provocando, pero él no se quedaría atrás, giró para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se alejó rápidamente, quedando fuera de su alcance.

— Te amo... — dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa y un tanto divertida, desapareció entre los árboles, mientras Sasuke la miraba sorprendido...

— Tsk... Haré que pagues por esto... —pensó él mientras miraba disimuladamente sus partes y se dio cuenta de que ella lo había hecho de nuevo, podía notar un bulto en sus pantalones.

Esa tarde, Sasuke, se había dedicado a entrenar hasta quedar rendido, se sentó un momento en la hierba, tratando de recuperarse un poco. Después de unos minutos, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la cueva. Al llegar, percibió un delicioso aroma a comida, su estómago rugió, entró en la cueva y la escena que vio lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa. Sakura estaba de pie, colocando unos platos en la pequeña e improvisada mesa, mientras la comida seguía en el fuego.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? — preguntó ella sin levantar la vista.

Sasuke se quedó un rato mirándola, se movía de una forma tan delicada, que cada movimiento que ella hacía, lo seducía por completo. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, solo fue capaz de articular su monosílabo favorito.

— Hmp... — Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y alzó la mirada, se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello, enterrando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, mientras Sasuke tomaba su cintura.

— Te extrañé... —dijo ella, acercando sus labios a los de él.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando los compañeros de Sasuke, hicieron acto de presencia.

— ¡Huele delicioso Sakura chan! — Suigetsu se interrumpió al ver al Sasuke, una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios — ¡Vaya! Con que has vuelto Sasuke _kun_... —hizo especial énfasis en el sufijo.

— Tsk... No vuelvas a llamarme así... — respondió Sasuke.

El tono que uso era tan frío, que la sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu, amenazaba con desaparecer. Pero recuperó el aplomo rápidamente.

— Es que como Sakura chan te llama así... — dijo él alzando los hombros.

— Sakura es mi mujer y puede llamarme como le dé la gana, pero tú no... Así que espero que esto no se repita, o de otra manera me veré obligado a hacerte entender... — terminó de decir Sasuke ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y Juugo.

Después de esa amenaza, la cena transcurrió casi en total silencio. Sakura estaba algo tensa, está situación empezaba a salirse de control. Terminó de cenar y se levantó, Sasuke la observaba de reojo, él también se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Sakura lo sintió acercarse y se dio la vuelta para observarlo, sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cueva ante la mirada divertida de Suigetsu y el desconcierto de Juugo.

— ¿Sasuke kun? — lo llamó ella tímidamente. — ¿Estás bien? ¿A dónde me llevas? — lo bombardeaba a preguntas, mientras Sasuke la seguía arrastrando.

— Molesta... — se limitó a contestar él.

Sakura se dio cuenta a donde la llevaba, así que ya no opuso resistencia, aunque en realidad no se estaba resistiendo, sabía que el Uchiha jamás dejaba una promesa al aire, él se detuvo un momento para mirarla profundamente, adoraba verla sonrojada, estaba aún molesto por la actitud de Suigetsu, claro, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, es solo que no podía, ni siquiera pensar, en que ella lo abandonara, la amaba demasiado como para perderla ahora, estaba tratando, con todo su ser, calmar sus celos. Así que ahora le demostraría, con acciones, todo lo que ella significaba en su vida, esa noche seria inolvidable para ambos además ella le había prometido...

— Me prometiste que me compensarías... Así que ahora te cobraré esa promesa... — le dijo él mirándola de forma lujuriosa.

Sakura le dio una mirada inocente, que solo hizo que Sasuke se excitara aún mas, sin decir una sola palabra, la abrazó y buscó sus labios, el beso fue tan salvaje que Sakura casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque Sasuke la estaba sosteniendo, gimió al notar la erección de Sasuke rozando su cuerpo. Abrazó su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke, sin perder más el tiempo, él la tomó en brazos y se dirigieron hacia su cueva...

Regresaron muy entrada la noche, Sakura estaba radiante y Sasuke no podía ocultar su felicidad, era una suerte que sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, ya que no soportaría las indirectas de Suigetsu. Ambos estaban extenuados, así que tomaron sus mantas y se dispusieron a dormir. Sasuke, casi de inmediato, cayó en el más profundo de los sueños, Sakura estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando notó cierto movimiento, se levantó sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a Sasuke, se acercó a Juugo y vio que estaba profundamente dormido, miró un poco más allá y se percató que Suigetsu se revolvía en sus mantas. Se acercó a tocarlo y se llevó una sorpresa al notar que él tenía fiebre.

— Suigetsu... — lo llamó ella muy quedamente.

— ¿Mmm? — murmuró él — ¿Sakura chan...? — él perdió el conocimiento debido a la fiebre, Sakura se levantó a buscar una toalla y agua fría.

Se pasó gran parte de la noche, refrescándolo, no usaba su chakra ya que después de estar con Sasuke... Bueno, él la había dejado agotada, así que tuvo que vigilar que la fiebre cediera, cuando por fin lo notó fresco, se recostó un momento a su lado, solo que no contó con quedarse dormida...

_De regreso a la discusión en el bosque…_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella se sujetaba la cabeza, al momento siguiente, Sasuke tuvo que correr para que ella no cayera al suelo.

— ¡Sakura! — exclamó, mientras la tomaba en brazos. — ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! — le preguntó mientras ella respiraba agitadamente.

— Yo... creo que si... — dijo ella al mirarlo a los ojos.

Sakura aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke se sintió como un idiota. Sin decir una palabra más, se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Sakura abrazó su cabeza y Sasuke pudo sentir como lágrimas mojaban sus besos.

— Lo siento... — dijo Sakura al separarse de él.

— Tsk... Soy yo el que debería decir eso... Es solo que... — Sakura puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

— Lo sé... Pero para que quede claro, el sueño me venció y no me... — está vez, Sasuke la hizo callar con sus labios.

— Lo se... siento haber actuado de esa forma... — le dijo él un tanto ruborizado.

Sakura mantuvo su mano en su mejilla, la deslizó suavemente por todo su rostro. Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave contacto. Le encantaba que ella hiciera eso... Sakura sonrió, adoraba la expresión de Sasuke cada vez que ella lo acariciaba. El amor que sentía por él era casi doloroso. Él llenaba su vida, de ternura, pasión, pero sobre todo, de amor. Y ahora se sentía una mujer plena.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? — preguntó Sasuke, después de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

— Yo... — comenzó ella, pero se detuvo al no saber cómo continuar.

Quiso alejarse de Sasuke, pero él la sujetó por la cintura para no dejarla escapar. Ella no podía moverse, así que trataba por todos los medios desviar la mirada, pero sentía los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke clavados en ella.

— Dímelo— le ordenó él.

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio que Sasuke, la miraba expectante.

— Yo... Creo que... Pues... — balbuceaba ella.

— ¿Estás... embarazada? — preguntó, aflojando el agarre a su cintura.

— No lo sé, pero me he sentido extraña estos días, talvez solo sea cansancio... Pero cabe la posibilidad, ya que nunca hemos usado protección... — ella tragó saliva y se armó de valor para preguntar. — Si así fuera... ¿estarías… de acuerdo? —

Mirándola muy sorprendido, él se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?! Alzó la mirada hacia ella y vio el miedo dibujado en sus bellas facciones, lentamente se acercó a ella de nuevo y la envolvió en sus brazos muy tiernamente, Sakura al sentir como esa calidez la envolvía, comenzó a llorar, mojando el pecho de Sasuke, cosa que a él no le importó. La abrazó aún más fuerte y Sakura lo escuchó suspirar y se separó de él lo suficiente para ver sus ojos humedecidos.

— Sasuke kun... ¿Estas... llorando? — le preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

— Tsk... Molesta... — Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y volvió a abrazarla. —Me has hecho él hombre más feliz de la tierra, aún si no estás embarazada, tengo tanto que agradecerte... Que toda mi vida no bastará para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí...- le confesó con la voz ronca.

Sakura solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y repetirle lo que él ya sabía desde hace años...

— Te amo Sasuke kun... —

* * *

**Que tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto mucho escribir este, siento que quedo un tanto revuelto, espero que ustedes no se hayan perdido mucho, jaja. El fic esta llegando a su fin, talvez haga un capitulo mas o talvez dos, aun no estoy segura, de lo que si estoy segura es de que ahora ya empezó a revolotear otra idea en mi cabeza, sera mi proximo fic, obviamente un Sasu-Saku, pero en universo alterno, si ustedes saben, no ninjas, jaja. Les adelantare que el proximo capitulo.... no mejor no, jaja quedense con la duda. Jajaja**

**Bye, besos a todas y gracias por leer y comentar.**


	15. La ultima noche

**Hola!!! Diablos!! se que no tengo perdon por haber retrasado tanto la historia, pero si supieran por todo lo que he pasado... en fin.. aqui esta el capitulo 15 espero que sea de su agrado y que me disculpen por tan extenso retraso.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

**La última noche**

_No puedo creer que estés conmigo... ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerte? Creo que eso es algo que jamás entenderé... Pero no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que lo estés, a pesar de ser... bueno... como soy... _

_No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti... Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, a pesar de que siempre fuiste una molesta, no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ti, adoraba tu hermoso cabello rosado, tu celestial sonrisa, la forma en que siempre estabas al pendiente de mí... Y ahora es algo que me llena por completo de felicidad... Siempre he sido celoso, es solo que nunca quise demostrarlo, ya que siempre supe que, en tu corazón, solo estaba yo... Ese cálido sentimiento... Ahora es algo, sin lo cual, no podría vivir. ¿Por qué me esperaste tanto? ¿Por qué me amas tanto? ¿Tu corazón es así de grande? _

_Soy un maldito afortunado, jamás imaginé que tú pudieras llegar a ser todo para mí, te has convertido en mi fuerza y en mi más grande debilidad, ya que si algo te sucediera... Creo que no lo soportaría... Aunque conociéndote, dirías que siguiera adelante... Siempre preocupándote por los demás, anteponiéndolos, incluso ante ti misma... Admiro eso de ti, tu capacidad de sacrificio, eso y muchas cosas más... _

_Tu determinación, tu coraje, tu fuerza, y no solo la física, tu bondad, tu ternura, tu inocencia, pero creo que por encima de todo eso, está tu corazón... El hecho de que me pertenezca, es algo que me hace sentir el más orgulloso de los hombres... Y lo único que puedo darte a cambio es exactamente lo mismo... __**Mi corazón**__... _

Sakura y Sasuke estaban terminando de levantar sus cosas. Él no le quitaba el ojo de encima, había estado, toda la mañana, muy raro...

Por fin, después de casi 2 semanas, emprendían el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Sasuke estaba más que feliz, obviamente no lo demostraba, pero Sakura notaba esa, casi imperceptible, sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, se encontró con los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke, parecía que llevaba horas despierto, la miraba completamente embelesado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, haciéndolo ver increíblemente adorable y sexy. Cuando le preguntó a qué se debía, él solo la besó, hasta casi hacerla perder la conciencia.

Estaba muy callado, más de lo usual, y eso ya era decir demasiado, pero estaba muy atento con ella, ignoró todas las insinuaciones y burlas de Suigetsu, la ayudó a preparar el desayuno y cuando terminaron, la ayudó a recoger, ella no podía ocultar su asombro, pero estaba encantada con ese adorable gesto.

Sakura pensaba que talvez él estaría decepcionado, ya que apenas tres días antes, su periodo había llegado, desechando su ilusión de estar embarazada. Cuando se lo comunicó a Sasuke, pudo notar que el brillo de sus ojos, se oscureció un poco, pero él inmediatamente, le dijo que no importaba, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y a partir de eso, la había estado cuidando, como si de porcelana se tratara. En todo momento que estaban solos, se portaba de lo más cariñoso y atento y aunque Suigetsu lo molestara, él siempre tenía un bello detalle con ella, haciéndola sentir feliz.

-Yo lo hago Sakura, ve a descansar un rato antes de que nos vayamos- le dijo Sasuke, quitándole los trastes sucios de las manos. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero... Yo puedo hacerlo Sasuke kun...- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sakura...- empezó él con su tono de voz grave. Sakura suspiró y dejó que él se llevará los trastes.

-De acuerdo...- dijo ella rindiéndose. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla, para después susurrarle... -Eres adorable... ¿lo sabías?- dicho esto le sopló en la oreja, viendo como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Sasuke, ella se alejó y le sonrió pícaramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se disponía a salir de la cueva, cuando Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas.

-Jajaja... ¡Diablos Sasuke! Solo te hace falta un delantal... Jajaja- dijo revolcándose en el suelo.

-Hmp...- Sasuke sólo lo ignoró y salió.

_Inner Sasuke: ¡¡Aarrghh!! ¡¡Como desearía molerte a golpes!! _

Sakura suspiró y vio a Sasuke alejarse, se volvió hacia Suigetsu y lo miró con una súplica en sus ojos verdes.

-Suigetsu... Creo que esto ya es suficiente, no deberías fastidiarlo tanto, un día va a perder el control y bueno... tú sabes cómo es él...- le pidió ella un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes tanto Sakura chan, Sasuke sabe que solo me gusta fastidiarlo, él me conoce bien. Sabe que muy, pero muy en el fondo, me adora. Solo que no es capaz de admitirlo... Jaja-respondió Suigetsu.

-Que no te escuche decir eso, de lo contrario, veremos en verdad como te "adora"- agregó Juugo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se tumbó en el suelo, mirando la entrada de la cueva, esperando volver a ver la silueta de su amado.

-¡¡No se cómo puedo contenerme tanto... Suigetsu en verdad me está buscando el lado malo...!!-

_Inner Sasuke: Sabes que debes mantener la calma... Debes hacerlo por Sakura, ella sigue triste y preocupada desde aquel día... _

-Si lo sé, no puedo negar que también estoy algo decepcionado... Pero, yo la amo, más que a nada... No estoy dispuesto a perderla por eso... Tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante... Además me di cuenta de que si tuviéramos un hijo ahora, no podríamos disfrutarnos... No tanto como yo quisiera... ¡Por Kami! No sé cómo voy a aguantar sin tenerla hasta que termine su periodo...

_Inner Sasuke: Mmmm pues creo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte mucho por eso, en unas horas saldremos de vuelta a casa y estarás bastante distraído en eso ¿no? _

-Si... A casa... Después de casi cinco años... Regreso a mi hogar, con la mujer que amo...-

En Konoha...

Tsunade estaba al pie de la ventana de su oficina mirando el horizonte... tenía una carta sobre su escritorio, la había leído tantas veces que ya se la sabía de memoria... La carta decía:

_Tsunade sama:_

_Misión cumplida. _

_Nuestro arribo a la aldea aún es incierto, ya que Uchiha Sasuke se ha vuelto algo sobreprotector y desea que esté plenamente para emprender el camino de regreso. _

_Detalles a mi regreso. _

_Haruno Sakura._

-Ahhh... Veo que después de todo, fue la mejor idea enviarte sola a esta misión... Estoy feliz por ti Sakura... Muy feliz...- la Hokage derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras bebía sake.

Un tremendo golpe rompió la quietud de su oficina. Naruto había entrado de golpe, más bien, había "caído" de golpe. Había estado escondido en el ducto de ventilación, esperando que la Hokage dejara su oficina unos momentos y así poder leer el pergamino que tenía en su poder.

-¡¡Naruto!! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- preguntó ella fuera de sí.

Naruto se revolvió de entre los escombros y se puso en pie, miró a la Hokage a los ojos y le preguntó:

-Eso...- señaló el escritorio, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza -...es de Sakura chan... ¿no es verdad?- preguntó él, dejando de lado el estropicio que había causado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...- contestó ella algo nerviosa.

-¡¡Claro que lo es!! Se trata de Sakura chan y de Sasuke ¿no es así?- comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-Si... Es sobre ellos... Te lo diré ya que de una forma u otra te enterarás...- dio un trago a su bebida, suspiró y se enfrentó a él. -Sasuke regresa a Konoha... Al lado de Sakura...- terminó de decir.

Naruto se quedó en estado de shock, sospechaba que, talvez, Sakura tendría noticias de él, pero jamás pensó que Sasuke regresaría... Miró a la Hokage a los ojos, buscando algo que le indicara que todo se trataba de una mentira, pero no pudo encontrarlo... Sin nada que decir, salió de la oficina, dejando a la Hokage muy sorprendida por su reacción.

-Sasuke... ¿Regresará al fin?- pensaba Naruto mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, el campo en el cual, Sakura, Sasuke y él, se habían convertido en el equipo siete. Iba tan distraído que no vio a cierta persona que estaba entrenando en ese campo.

-¿Naruto kun?- preguntó una dulce voz.

-¿Hinata?- él se detuvo al verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... Estaba entrenando un poco, antes de que Kiba kun y Shino kun, lleguen, porque creo que saldremos de misión- dijo ella desviando la mirada. -Y... ¿Tú qué haces por aquí? ¿También vienes a entrenar?- preguntó ella algo abochornada.

-No... Solo vine a recordar...- respondió Naruto, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos. De repente reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés con ella. -Lo siento Hinata... Es solo que acabo de enterarme que Sakura chan regresa...- dijo él con una sonrisa ausente.

Hinata se acercó a él, tomó su mano y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Naruto la miró sorprendido y sonrió, ésta vez de manera auténtica.

-Regresa con él, ¿no es así?- inquirió ella, dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano. Naruto se sorprendió y solo asintió con la cabeza. -Y eso... ¿te pone feliz o triste?- preguntó Hinata, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Naruto le regresó el apretón y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Si estoy feliz de que Sasuke regrese, es solo que me siento extraño... Él cambió mucho en estos años y yo también, no sé si... Ahora... Él y yo...- él se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Hinata compuso la frase por él.

-No sabes si aún son amigos y si todo puede volver a ser como antes... Tienes miedo de eso... ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Si... Tengo miedo, perdí la confianza en él y no sé si pueda recuperarla... Y en cuanto a Sakura chan... No quiero que ella salga lastimada de nuevo...- confesó Naruto.

-Debes confiar en ellos, ahora son adultos, saben lo que hacen... Y en cuanto a Sasuke kun... El tiempo dirá todo, solo debes tener paciencia...-

Naruto la miró de nuevo, Hinata era muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos bellos y sinceros, jamás había visto algo así, tomó su mano y la dirigió a sus labios, ante la mirada incrédula de ella, y depositó un pequeño beso. Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero Naruto tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Gracias Hinata...- le dijo con la voz grave.

Hinata se acercó un poco más a él y buscó sus labios, Naruto felizmente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó un largo tiempo. Al separarse ella lo miró intensamente, al igual que él.

-Hay algo que debo confesarte Naruto kun...- dijo ella sin apartar su mirada.

-¿Qué es Hinata?-

-Yo... Siempre... He estado enamorada de ti...- confesó ella al fin.

Naruto se quedó helado, pero comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el agarre a su cintura se aflojó un poco pero no la soltó, su cerebro estaba procesando la información, no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusión.

-Creo que fui un ciego al no darme cuenta antes...- Naruto la miraba de una manera tierna -Gracias Hinata...- y volvió a besarla.

Esta vez el beso fue muy apasionado, Naruto estrechó a Hinata aún más fuerte, ocasionando que un ligero gemido escapara de sus labios. Ella correspondía de la misma manera, sus delicados dedos, acariciaron la rubia melena, mientras pegaba su cuerpo aún más al de Naruto, al hacerlo, pudo sentir un bulto a la altura de su estómago, dio un respingo y rompió el beso, mirando a Naruto completamente ruborizada, él acercó su frente a la de ella y le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

-Es lo que has despertado en mi...- dijo él en un susurro suave.

Hinata suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Acercó sus labios de nuevo y dejó que sus alientos se entremezclaran, antes de decirle...

-En ese caso... Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto...- dijo ella en un sensual ronroneo que dejó a Naruto pasmado.

Mientras con Taka y Sakura...

-Será mejor que acampemos aquí, esta por oscurecer- la voz de Sasuke resonó a través de los árboles. -Pero... Sasuke kun... Aún es...- Sakura se vio interrumpida.

-No es una sugerencia Sakura... Es una orden...- respondió él autoritariamente.

-Si Sakura chan... Será mejor que no contradigas a Sasuke... O quizá está noche tampoco te deje lavar los trastos... Jajaja- se mofó Suigetsu.

Sakura iba a replicar, cuando de la nada los brazos de Sasuke la tomaron por la cintura.

-¡Sasuke kun!- dijo ella alarmada.

Y sin más, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia abajo. Sakura se sujetó a él, sintiendo como su calor se confundía con el de él. Una exquisita sensación de protección la envolvió y un segundo después estaban en el suave césped.

-Suigetsu, ve a buscar agua y tu Juugo, busca madera para la fogata y algo de comer, yo me quedaré aquí con Sakura- les ordenó Sasuke, aún con Sakura en brazos.

-Tsk... Te fascina dar órdenes ¿no es así?- increpó Suigetsu.

-Vamos Suigetsu...- dijo Juugo mirando de soslayo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke espero hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista para mirar a Sakura. Ella estaba levemente sonrojada pero le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo, quería poder tomarla ahí mismo. Sakura notó el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, sabía con exactitud qué es lo que pasaba en ese instante por su mente. Sonrió aún más y acercó su cabeza aún más a él.

-¿Estás bien? Sa-su-ke kun...- susurró ella en su oído, deslizando suavemente los labios por su lóbulo.

Sasuke se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sin perder un segundo, estampó sus labios contra los de Sakura, dejándola, momentáneamente, sin aliento. Ella no tardó en corresponder a su tórrido beso, se aferró a su cuello con una mano, mientras la otra delineaba su perfecto rostro, deseando que pudieran quedarse así por siempre. Sasuke la besó hasta que sintió que ya no podía respirar, se apartó un poco de ella y esbozó una sonrisita autosuficiente, al darse cuenta de que ella jadeaba y que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Sabes que no debes provocarme de esa manera... Ahora... -le dijo él bajando la voz y mirando sus labios con avidez- ...pagarás las consecuencias...

Volvió a atrapar sus labios y se abrió paso a través de ellos para hundir su lengua en la cálida cavidad de Sakura, arrancándole un gemido, que a él le pareció de lo más sensual. La colocó con sumo cuidado en el suelo sin apartarse de sus labios, al sentir que ella posaba ambos pies en el suelo, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo tomó con delicadeza, mientras sentía como Sakura aferraba su nuca y hundía los dedos en su cabello, ese simple tacto lo hacía perder el control. Comenzó a deslizar las manos por el hermoso cuerpo de su prometida, acarició su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, hasta llegar a la pequeña cintura, donde la aferró contra si, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer. Sakura se sentía en el paraíso. Sasuke era tan fuerte y delicado a la vez, dulce y fogoso, posesivo y tierno, que la volvía totalmente loca. Lo amaba... Cada célula de su cuerpo le pertenecía a ese hombre... Y por el más maravilloso de los milagros, él le correspondía...

-Sa...Sasu...ke k...kun...- Sakura quería hablar pero los demandantes labios de Sasuke no le daban tregua. -Aahh... Suigetsu y... Juugo no tardarán en... mmm... volver...

En ese momento los labios de Sasuke le daban descargas eléctricas, los sentía deslizarse por su cuello, y por sus mejillas, mientras sus fuertes manos acariciaban su cuerpo. Emitió un jadeo cuando sintió que Sasuke le acariciaba las piernas, en una actitud de lo más sugerente.

-Hmp... Tienes razón... Pero es que... yo...- Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios, y lo miró a los ojos, con un brillo que Sasuke conocía demasiado bien.

-Mañana haré que la espera no haya sido en vano... Es una promesa... - le dijo ella en un suave ronroneo, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él Sasuke emitió un pequeño gemido y después le dedicó una malvada sonrisa, para después abrazarla.

Sakura lo miró y buscó de nuevo sus labios, está vez fue un beso tierno, que dejaba claro que ambos se amaban.

-Tsk... Ya es suficiente tórtolos...- se mofó Suigetsu.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo y Suigetsu retrocedió un paso, esa mirada en Sasuke, asustaría al mismo demonio. Juugo venía un paso atrás de él y le dirigió una sonrisa tierna a Sakura.

Ella se apartó un poco de Sasuke, exhaló un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a preparar la cena. La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo estaban sentados en torno al fuego, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Sakura terminaba de recoger los trastes de la cena.

-Suigetsu, - llamó Sasuke. -¿encontraste lo que te pedí?-

-Ahhh si claro, está a un kilómetro de aquí, hacia el noreste... Espero que sea de su agrado... - dijo esto último mirando a Sakura y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa Sakura chan, espero que la disfrutes... Más bien... Que ambos la disfruten...-

-Bueno... En ese caso... Vamos Sakura...- comenzó a decir Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie. -Regresaremos al amanecer, Konoha está muy cerca de aquí, llegaremos ahí mañana al atardecer, por estas fronteras no hay peligro pero aún así estén alertas.

Sakura estaba parada ahí sin moverse, cuando de repente Sasuke apareció tras ella y la tomó en brazos.

-Pe...Pero... ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella mientras se afianzaba mejor en los brazos de Sasuke.

Notó que él llevaba su mochila y se preguntó que estaría tramando ahora Sasuke. Él no le contestó, sólo le dedicó una perversa sonrisa y al momento siguiente atravesaban el campo.

En un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban en un hermoso paraje. Una pequeña laguna se alzaba ante sus ojos, el agua cristalina destellaba bajo los últimos rayos de sol, estaba rodeada de piedras y vegetación, había varias luciérnagas destellando en la oscuridad de los árboles, a la distancia parecían pequeñas velas que envolvían la laguna, un sendero conducía hasta ella y Sasuke caminó en esa dirección. Al llegar a una distancia considerable del agua, bajó a Sakura y se dispuso a sacar varias cosas de su mochila.

-Sasuke kun... Esto es... hermoso, pero... ¿Porqué estamos aquí?- preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Quería darle a mi mujer una noche romántica y especial. A partir de mañana no creo que podamos disfrutarnos tanto como ahora, así que esta noche... Será nuestra noche...- le respondió él sin mirarla, mientras sacaba una bolsa de dormir y la colocaba en el suelo.

Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar eso de su amado. ¿Quién era éste hombre y que había hecho con "el cubo de hielo Uchiha"? No pudo ahogar las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos, sin poder detenerse comenzó a sollozar. Sasuke la escuchó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia ella, al verla corrió a su lado.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntaba desesperadamente al borde de la histeria.

Sakura solo lo abrazó muy fuerte, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo, pero al cabo de unos minutos la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó él lleno de ansiedad.

-No... es eso... Es solo que... te amo tanto...- y sin más que decir atrapó sus labios en un demandante beso.

Sasuke no entendió media palabra, así que solo se limitó a corresponderle de la misma manera. Su beso era salvaje y apasionado. Pasaron unos minutos y al fin Sakura se separó de él. Estaba más calmada pero sus mejillas aún tenían rastros de lágrimas. Sasuke las enjugó con las manos, para después cubrir su rostro de diminutos besos.

-Yo también te amo... Mi hermosa molestia...- él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y Sakura sintió su corazón a punto de derretirse.

-Sasuke kun...- dijo ella en un suspiro.

La noche los envolvió sin que se dieran cuenta, la espesura del bosque los protegía de miradas indiscretas, esa noche fue en extremo especial para ambos. Sakura se había entregado a Sasuke una vez más, pero no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y su corazón. Y Sasuke le correspondió de la misma manera, dejando que todo ese hermoso sentimiento, llamado amor, fluyera por él. Esa noche se concentró solo en ella, en Sakura, en su prometida, en su mujer... La mujer que amaba...

* * *

**Y que tal? Valio la pena la espera? Mmmm espero que si... La verdad me esforcé bastante con este capitulo y creo que quedo bastante bien, jaja bueno por lo menos a mi me gustó... mmm talvez me deje yo misma un review... jajaja. Besos a todas mis lectoras... Las quiero muchisimo a todas y de nuevo perdonen la demora**


	16. El lugar al que pertenezco

**Hola queridas lectoras!!! Espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, estamos en la recta final de esta historia, asi que el proximo capitulo talvez me tarde un poco en subirlo, ya que quiero dedicarle toda mi atencion a los detalles para dar un buen cierre. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis mas grandes inspiraciones, ya que ella, con sus maravillosas historias me ha hecho una (quiero creer) mejor escritora.**

**Esto es para ti Tsukisaku!!!! Gracias por tus maravillosas historias!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**El lugar al que pertenezco**

— ¿Estás listo? Ellos no tardarán en llegar... ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Hinata estaba con un pie fuera del departamento de Naruto, eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

Sakura había informado de su llegada, que sería ese mismo día al atardecer, la Hokage informó a toda la aldea que Sasuke Uchiha regresaba a Konoha, que volvía a su hogar y que esperaba que todos lo trataran con respeto. La aldea, sabiendo la historia de Itachi, no dudo en organizar una gran bienvenida, así que toda la mañana se había visto un gran alboroto, gente colocando globos y lazos, estandartes con el símbolo Uchiha, frases de bienvenida, platillos de comida y más, todo en virtud de Sasuke.

_Flash back _

_Naruto había estado casi toda la noche despierto, bueno, él no era el único, Hinata le había "hecho compañía", así que se enteraron de todo hasta que Kakashi fue, por la mañana, a buscarlo para informarle, éste se quedó de una pieza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su alumno. Cubría su estrecha cadera con una chaqueta que le era algo familiar, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar, decidió ignorar ese detalle y le contó toda la historia. Naruto soltó una exclamación y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, Kakashi desvío la vista y se rió entre dientes. Hasta que escuchó una suave y dulce voz desde el interior. _

— _¿Naruto kun? ¿Estás bien?__ —__ preguntó Hinata algo preocupada. _

—_Yo... Ehhh... Si... Estoy bien...__ —__ respondió él sonrojándose de pies a cabeza, al ver la expresión de su sensei. _

—_Ellos llegarán al atardecer... Y Sakura pidió que tú estuvieras ahí__— __Kakashi se dio media vuelta y desapareció en una nube de humo. _

_End flash back _

— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Muy bien, estoy listo Hinata! — dijo él muy sonriente mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo.

Hinata lo esperaba con la mano tendida hacía él, tan pronto llegó a su lado, la tomó y la acercó a sus labios, donde depositó un suave beso.

—Vamos... — le respondió ella con el entusiasmo desbordándose en sus ojos.

Salieron del departamento con rumbo hacia las puertas principales de la entrada a Konoha, por el camino observaron toda la decoración, el símbolo Uchiha adornaba todos los locales y las calles.

Naruto sonrió y aferró aún más la mano de Hinata, ella le devolvió el apretón y le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa. Estaban por llegar cuando unos murmullos despertaron su curiosidad, alzó la mirada y vio a sus amigos: Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Tenten, Rock Lee y al final a Neji, quien los miraba acercarse con una mirada de enfado en el rostro. Hinata iba a detenerse, pero Naruto tiró de su mano y al verlo él le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Ella respiró profundo y siguió andando.

Al llegar a ellos Neji se acercó a ella ignorando a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hinata... Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti... Ven... Te llevaré con él... — Neji hizo el ademán de llevarla, cuando ella se soltó suavemente.

—Gracias Neji... Iré a ver a mi padre más tarde, ahora debo estar aquí, con el hombre que amo... — al decir esto todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú... Y... ¿Na...Naruto? — preguntó perplejo.

—Así es... Ahora, si nos disculpas... — dijo ella en tono indiferente, soltándose de su agarre.

Naruto estaba pasmado. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la "tímida" Hinata? Ella se aproximó a él de nuevo y tomó su mano, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió sin vacilar y se apresuró a llegar a las puertas de Konoha.

En ese lugar se hallaban reunidos los miembros más importantes de la aldea, desde la Hokage, junto a un enorme escuadrón ANBU, hasta el nieto del tercero, Konohamaru, en el ambiente se respiraba una atmósfera de júbilo que no se sentía en mucho tiempo.

—Ya casi es la hora Naruto... Creí que talvez no llegarías... — dijo Kakashi en un tono burlón.

—Mira quién habla Kakashi... Tú, el rey de la puntualidad... — le respondió en el mismo tono.

Varias risas se escucharon entre los presentes, cuando de repente todos lo sintieron, ese chakra, aún les era familiar. Al minuto siguiente, de entre los árboles, surgieron cuatro figuras, dos de ellas iban muy juntas. Naruto aguzó la vista y por fin distinguió un destello rosa. Sonrió aliviado y se contuvo para no salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Las figuras comenzaron a acercarse despacio. En el cielo, algunas estrellas habían aparecido, así que seguían envueltos en la oscuridad. Los murmullos de la gente, se escuchaban como un enjambre de abejas, pero eran murmullos nerviosos y ansiosos, todos estaban expectantes. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y por fin las cuatro figuras salieron a la luz. Sasuke y Sakura iban a la cabeza, ambos tomados de la mano, ella tenía una radiante sonrisa de felicidad y avanzaba impaciente por el campo tirando de la mano de Sasuke.

Éste se mostraba cauteloso y alerta, no se imaginaba que tendrían una "bienvenida" tan numerosa. Detrás de ellos, cerrando la marcha, estaban Juugo y Suigetsu, ambos caminaban tranquilamente pero algo sorprendidos por la cantidad de gente que estaba arremolinada en las puertas de la entrada a la villa.

—¡¡Naruto!! — Sakura gritó de alegría al ver a su mejor amigo al frente de todos.

—¡¡Sakura chan!!- gritó eufórico, mientras agitaba una mano. Naruto no se movió de su lugar, pero incrementó la presión en la mano de Hinata, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y se acercó a su oído.

—No te preocupes... Yo estoy contigo... — le dijo ella en un susurro.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con un gesto de gratitud en el rostro. Hinata podía ver lo nervioso que estaba, también sabía que tenía miedo así que deseaba estar ahí para él.

Fue en ese momento, al volver la vista, cuando por fin lo observó... Alto, tez blanca, delgado y ese extravagante cabello negro, su ropa era diferente, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, cuello alto y con cierre al frente, muñequeras altas que le cubrían los antebrazos, el lazo morado que llevaba alrededor de la cintura y pantalones negros. Parecía que ahora era aún más alto, no lo sabría a ciencia cierta hasta que estuvieran frente a frente. Estudió su expresión y lo que vio lo relajó un poco, era la misma que siempre le dedicaba cuando eran niños, arrogancia y ese toque de superioridad inconfundible, pero era un gesto tan recordado, que se sintió reconfortado.

Reparó en que Sakura y él llevaban las manos entrelazadas y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ese gesto significaba, suspiró aliviado al notar que eso lo hacía feliz... Volvió a clavar sus ojos en él y esperó impaciente que llegaran.

Sasuke por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, jamás imaginó que volver al lugar que años atrás había abandonado lo hiciera sentirse tan complacido y fue aún más impactante ver a toda esa gente ahí reunida dispuesta a darle la "bienvenida", que él en realidad no creía merecer. Presionó ligeramente la mano de Sakura, ella al notarlo se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa que al instante logró tranquilizarlo.

Él se la devolvió y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. Naruto estaba al frente de todos y lo miraba expectante, sintió una punzada de remordimiento, recordó aquella vez que pelearon en el Valle del Fin, como había intentado asesinarlo y el hecho de que no hubiera podido, más bien, que no hubiera querido, matar a su "amigo", esa decisión, había tenido un peso tan importante en su vida, que lo había hecho comprender mejor a Itachi...

A su forma de ver, Itachi y Naruto eran muy parecidos, ambos preocupándose por alguien más y dando todo de si por esas personas... Itachi había dado todo por su hermano pequeño y Naruto también había dado todo de si por la misma persona... Su mejor amigo, al que consideraba como si fuera su hermano...

Si... Naruto en verdad siempre había sido su amigo... Su mejor amigo...

Por fin el pequeño grupo estuvo frente a las puertas principales, la Hokage se dirigió al frente junto con Kakashi y Naruto, que se había separado un momento de Hinata, ya que deseaba estar más cerca. El escuadrón ANBU se quedó un poco rezagado pero muy alerta, los murmullos de la gente se escuchaban amortiguados, ya que todo el mundo ansiaba escuchar aquella conversación.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura un momento y avanzó unos pasos más, Suigetsu y Juugo estaban a unos pasos de él. El ambiente era algo tenso pero no hostil.

—Uchiha Sasuke... Al fin has decidido volver... — dijo la Hokage en voz fuerte y clara.

Kakashi y Naruto estaban justo detrás de la Hokage, el primero muy relajado, pero sin quitar la vista de Sasuke y sus compañeros, mientras Naruto estaba ansioso y miraba a Sasuke con creciente nerviosismo.

—Hmp... Así es... — respondió en un tono frío característico en él. — ¿Es eso un problema para Konoha? —

—Dependerá de tus intenciones. ¿Se puede saber cuáles son las razones de tu regreso? — preguntó Tsunade.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para responder, miró de soslayo a Naruto a Kakashi y después a toda la gente reunida ahí. Tomó aire lentamente y cerró los ojos un instante, al hacerlo la sonrisa de Sakura apareció ante él, sonrió internamente y por fin contestó.

—Mis intenciones son pacíficas, regreso al hogar que abandoné, en busca de paz, un lugar donde pueda ser feliz ya que mi hermano dio su vida por esa razón y ahora que he dejado mi odio atrás seguiré la voluntad de Itachi— respondió él muy serio.

Tsunade lo escuchó atentamente, analizando cada una de sus palabras, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de engaño o mentira pero no lo encontró y por fin una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es excelente Sasuke, me alegra que hayas recapacitado... Konoha se alegra de que el último Uchiha regrese a su hogar. Lo único que me queda por decir es: Bienvenido de regreso— dijo ella muy aliviada y contenta.

Los murmullos de la gente aumentaron de volumen, todos esperaban que la tensión desapareciera para que la celebración tomara forma.

—Hmp... Todo es gracias a su prodigiosa alumna... Tiene una gran capacidad persuasiva... — le respondió Sasuke mirando a Sakura que estaba a sus espaldas.

Sakura enrojeció ante semejante comentario, ya que ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería el Uchiha, lo miró con reproche, pero después sonrió emocionada al notar que él le tendía la mano invitándola a que se acercara. Ella fue a su encuentro y entrelazó su mano con la de él, para después recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Me da gusto por ambos... Espero que de ahora en adelante solo la hagas feliz, ella sufrió demasiado con tu ausencia, o de lo contrario te las verás conmigo... — le advirtió ella muy seriamente, pero había una mirada de dulzura en su rostro al contemplar la cercanía de ambos.

De repente se escucharon vítores de parte de la gente, estallaron algunas bengalas en el cielo y la algarabía se extendió por todos los rincones de la villa.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero interiormente, se sentía dichoso y no solo por volver a su hogar y ser bienvenido, sino por la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, sentía como el calor de su delicado cuerpo se fundía con el suyo propio, le sonreía de esa manera que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho y por lo que había atravesado, había valido la pena, solo para estar en compañía de ella. No pudo ocultar su felicidad y le devolvió esa sonrisa.

— ¡Un momento! — gritó alguien de repente, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él.

Sasuke se sorprendió al tener a Naruto a unos centímetros, no supo en qué momento se acercó tanto. Soltó la mano de Sakura hizo que ella se pusiera detrás de él y se encaró a Naruto.

Ella observó todo de manera aprehensiva, sabía que ese momento se produciría tarde o temprano, solo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que todo se solucionara bien. Le había costado un enorme esfuerzo soltar la mano de Sasuke, pero también le preocupaba la reacción de Naruto. A pesar de todo confiaba en ambos. Suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras observaba la escena.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — preguntó la Hokage, mirándolo incrédulamente.

— ¿Sólo así? ¿Tan fácilmente regresarás? — preguntó él, ignorando a Tsunade y mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos con una inescrutable expresión.

—Hmp... Creo haber dado ya mis razones ¿no? — contestó él con ese tono tan frío muy suyo.

—No puedo concebir que regreses... — espetó Naruto.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. Jamás se habrían imaginado que esto pasara. Los cuchicheos se extendieron como la pólvora. Lo que más deseaba Naruto en el mundo era tener a Sasuke de vuelta. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿En qué momento cambió de opinión?

Sakura tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y algunas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas, emitió un débil sollozo y Sasuke se dio cuenta de inmediato, se volvió hacia ella y el dolor que vio en esos ojos verdes que amaba hizo que la ira corriera como lava en sus venas, se volvió para mirar a Naruto con una desagradable expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Naruto? Tú no eres nadie para dar ese tipo de "autorización"— le dijo él en forma venenosa, activando el sharingan.

Todo el escuadrón ANBU se movió hacia adelante al momento en que percibieron como la mano de Sasuke se movía en dirección a la katana que llevaba en la espalda. Kakashi sin embargo los contuvo con un gesto de la mano, sabía que no había peligro. Aún así se concentraron en torno a la Hokage.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto Naruto? ¿Creí que tu mayor deseo era esto? Que Sasuke por fin regresara a la aldea... — le preguntó ella muy extrañada por su actitud.

Naruto volvió a ignorar a Tsunade y no cambio su expresión, algo muy raro en él, sostenía la fría mirada de Sasuke, sin perder el contacto visual, metió una mano en su bolsillo, Sasuke no esperó más y desenfundó la katana.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez; todo el escuadrón ANBU se puso delante de la Hokage, Kakashi llegó al lado de Naruto en un segundo, Sasuke se posicionó listo para atacar, mientras Suigetsu sacaba la espada y también se disponía a pelear, Juugo se acercó a Sakura e hizo que se pusiera detrás de él.

Entonces, para el asombro de todos, Naruto sacó el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo. Todo el mundo se relajó al instante, bueno, por lo menos lo hicieron los ANBU y Sasuke, ya que guardó la katana, desactivó su sharingan e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Suigetsu, que de inmediato guardó la espada y volvió a su lugar detrás de él. Kakashi se quedó junto a Naruto y respiró aliviado.

Sasuke reconoció de inmediato que era lo que Naruto sostenía en la mano. Lo miró con curiosidad esperando que dijera algo, pero él solo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—No puedo concebir que regreses… sin esto... — dijo él terminando la frase que había dejado al aire hace unos momentos.

Era el protector frontal que había dejado al lado de Naruto en aquella pelea en el Valle del Fin, estaba en las mismas condiciones que hace cuatro años. Sintió un calor extenderse por su pecho y miró de nuevo a Naruto, observó su expresión y se sorprendió al notar sus ojos humedecidos.

Él le tendió el protector y Sasuke, respirando profundamente, lo tomó con una mano. Sintió una inmensa ola de calor, no como la que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura, no, era una extraña luminosidad que inundaba su cuerpo.

Por un minuto infinitamente largo, miró su protector, reconoció las marcas en él, el símbolo de Konoha y sobre todo, la gran línea que lo dividía. Sonrió al recordar quien le había hecho eso a su protector y volvió a centrar su mirada en Naruto que lo observaba expectante.

—Tsk... No puedo usar éste porque ya no soy un ninja renegado... Dobe... — le dijo sin ocultar la alegría en él.

—Ya sé que no es así, solo quería que supieras que siempre has pertenecido a Konoha... Bienvenido Teme... — le respondió en tono distraído, restándole importancia.

Todo el mundo suspiró aliviado. Algunas risitas se escucharon en la gente. Y los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo, hasta que...

—¡¡¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! — gritó Sakura sobresaltando a todos.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, se hicieron a un lado al notar la expresión de Sakura. Estaba completamente enloquecida, echaba humo por las orejas y sus ojos tenían un brillo diabólico.

—¿¿Sakura chan?? ¡¡NO!! ¡¡ESPERA, ESPERA!! — gritó despavorido mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta a la de ella. — ¡¡¡Sólo era para darle más emoción al asunto!!! ¡¡¡Yo solamente bromeaba!!! ¡¡¡HINATA!!!

—¡¡En este instante vas a saborear como "le doy emoción a tu asunto"!!— gritó ella fuera de sí.

—Mmm... Vaya Sasuke, tu prometida está a punto de cometer un homicidio... ¿No vas a detenerla?— preguntó Suigetsu muy divertido observando como Naruto corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas y a Sakura con una expresión enloquecida en el rostro, mientras la escuchaban gritarle a Naruto que era el idiota más idiota del mundo por hacer que se preocupara.

—Hmp... No... — dijo en tono resignado. —Creo que la mejor opción sería ayudarla... — después añadió en voz baja. —...pero sería mejor que toda esa energía la conservara para la noche...

— ¿Qué dijiste Sasuke? — preguntó Suigetsu no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

—Hmp... Nada... — respondió con una sonrisita de medio lado.

Volvió a concentrar su mirada en el protector y se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía razón, siempre había pertenecido a Konoha, siempre había sido su hogar, un lugar al cual regresar... Si... Él pertenecía ahí y ahora también le pertenecía a Sakura.

Ella era el lugar al que en verdad pertenecía...

* * *

Creo que vamos bien no? Jajaja

No se que palabras emplear para decir lo agradecida que estoy con todas y cada una de las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, que seleccionan mi humilde historia entre sus favoritas, que esperan una alerta de un nuevo capitulo, que me ponen como autora favorita, etc. Ustedes son de lo mejor que puede haber.

Un millon de gracias e todas y cada una. Las quiero muchisimo, no saben lo importante y gratificante que es recibir un comentario, ya sea negativo o positivo, en mi caso solo he tenido positivos, gracias a ustedes por eso. Por escribirme cosas tan lindas que solo me impulsan a escribir dando lo mejor de mi, dandole vueltas una y otra vez, escribiendo y borrando hasta quedar plenamente satisfecha con el resultado. Que en realidad ustedes hacen que quede totalmente satisfecha.

Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muy especiales a:

**Tsukisaku**, obviamente por las razones que mencione arriba. Gracias a kami por tu cerebro!!!

**Anna Walker**, otra de mis mas grandes inspiraciones, soy una fan de ella ;) Gracias!!!

**Lydie Haley**, que ha estado conmigo desde el principio y siempre me deja increibles reviews, ademas de que sus historias son fascinantes y muy entretenidas. Besos y gracias.

**verdeJade**, otra querida lectora que tambien me ha seguido a travez de estos capitulos, dejandome bellos comentarios muy alentadores, ademas de que comparte mi eterno odio hacia cierta pelirroja, cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar jeje. Gracias

**Samantha Granger Phantom,** wow otra gran amiga! siempre dejandome reviews hermosos y muy divertidos, dejandome claro lo mucho que disfruta de mi historiay que compartimos gustos jiji. Gracias.

**Pinknails,** otra de mis mas grandes inspiraciones, que tiene unos fics excelentes y que se tomo la molestia de dejarme reviews. Gracias.

**jade uchiha**, tambien una gran seguidora, siempre con hermosas palabras para mi y que ademas siempre deja comentarios muy interesantes que la verdad siempre me hacen pensar en algo mas jaja. Gracias

**-Sakuritah-,** muy tierna y linda, siempre dejandome hermosos comentarios ademas de que somos de la misma opinion, Sasuke es un hermoso hombre y aun mas cuando esta celoso jajaja. Gracias cariño.

**Poly-Uchiha**, una gran escritora que ademas se toma la molestia de leer mi fic y dejarme lindos comentarios. Me encanta como pintas a Sasuke, no sabes como amo su personalidad de hielo jajaj aunque la verdad él no es un hielo para nada ehhh, jajaja. Gracias.

**LunaSuk-chan**, otra gran escritora que tiene fics hermosos y que ademas ambas somos fans de Damleg y Damakuruta, ambos doujinshis de Naruto que son buenisimos!! Gracias!!

**leah-fedric**, que siempre me dedica lindos y directos comentarios que siempre me hacen casi llorar de la emocion. Gracias

**Karina Natsumi,** cortos pero concisos jaja, gracias por tomarte el tiempo!!! Gracias.

**Jarnall**, alguien que hizo cambiar muy radicalmente la forma de mi historia, gracias por tus sabios consejos.

**ana belen martinez amaro**, que deja reviews muy divertidos y alocados. Gracias

**vanesa rojas**, igual que ana belen, alocada y directa, gracias por ser tan divertidas.

**UCHIHAOBITO9**, otra increible escitora, con una gran imaginacion y que tiene una increible carga de diversion en sus fics. Gracias.

**edison**, cuyos hermosos reviews hacen que mi sonrisa perdure todo el dia. Gracias... te extraño :(

**anely uchiha**, que se reventó todo mi fic hasta el capitulo 14 de una sentada jajaja, gracias amiga, espero que lo estes disfrutando. Gracias.

**-gOthik-otaQugiirl-,** mmm una gran chica con una gran imaginacion jaja, y que ademas es de Mexico igual que yo jaja. Besos. Gracias

**Ofelitha moshithitha**, espero que no hayas matado a tu hermano aun jajaja, gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Gracias

**kana15**, hermosos reviews ademas de muy intensos, lamento no haber puesto lemon de NaruHina, pero es que la verdad esa parejita no se me da mucho, aunque espero que te haya compensado con el lemon entre mi amado Sasuke kun y Sakura ;) Gracias

**y muy especialmente a ferzxha, ya no estes triste aqui esta la continuacion!!! :) gracias por tu review y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias**

Lamento si olvide poner a alguien mas, pero no por eso son menos importantes, ustedes hacen que este fic siga adelante, gracias por leer y dejarme reviews las quiero a todas!!!!

**MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!**


	17. Nuestro futuro empieza hoy Parte 1

**Capítulo 17**

**Nuestro futuro empieza hoy**

**(Parte 1)**

— ¡Ya no puedo más Sakura! —decía a gritos un joven de cabello negro, mientras se tiraba al suelo, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Por favor Sasuke kun, apenas estamos comenzando ¿y tú te rindes así como así? ¡Vaya! Esperaba mucho más de un Uchiha... —respondió una chica de cabello rosado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella también estaba agitada pero se mantenía en pie.

Sasuke la miró con fiereza. Sakura sonrió divertida, sabía que el Uchiha no podía resistirse a que alguien dudara de su coraje y valor. Sasuke se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguir con el "entrenamiento".

¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Sasuke no aguantaba el ritmo de su hermosa y fuerte prometida.

•••••••••••••••

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que ambos, acompañados de Juugo y Suigetsu, hubieran vuelto a Konoha. En ese tiempo Sasuke había tenido ciertas dificultades para adaptarse de nuevo al ritmo tranquilo y seguro de vivir en la aldea. No fue lo mismo con sus compañeros. Juugo estaba siendo atendido por la mismísima hokage, habían hecho enormes progresos hasta el grado de que Juugo se paseaba feliz por la aldea y sus alrededores. Suigetsu se había acoplado bastante bien desde el principio, se había hecho amigo de todos en la aldea gracias a su extraño sentido del humor, aunque aún le costaba vivir en paz, así que de vez en cuando se enzarzaba en algún "entrenamiento callejero" como él lo llamaba, con algún shinobi que lo mirara feo, según él claro está y así liberaba un poco de tensión acumulada. Su favorito era Naruto, él jamás se negaba a darle una buena pelea, y casi siempre terminaban en la torre de la hokage que les daba un regaño monumental por perturbar la paz en la aldea.

Sasuke y sus compañeros vivían en los terrenos Uchiha, tal como Sakura le había dicho, los terrenos habían sido reconstruidos y él sintió una calidez al verlos por primera vez y recordar su niñez, fue un momento muy emotivo que compartió sólo con Sakura...

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Esa noche después de las celebraciones, ambos se habían escabullido del bullicio de la gente. Sakura había tomado su mano y lo había conducido a su hogar. No hablaron en el trayecto, sólo disfrutaron de su mutua compañía. Al llegar, Sakura se adelantó un paso y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás listo? —lo cuestionó con voz dulce, acariciando sus mejillas.

Sasuke no le respondió, se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando agitadamente. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y su cuello. Al cabo de unos minutos él se separó lentamente. La miró por unos segundos más y la besó delicadamente.

— Creo que ahora estoy listo... —respondió al fin, separándose de ella y tomando su mano—...Vamos.

Entraron en el amplio terreno y Sasuke sintió que volvía en el tiempo. Era tal como lo recordaba, los pequeños locales estaban cerrados pero ya no había madera rota ni sangre en ellos, las casas tenían las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas como si el día hubiera terminado y todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Vio el símbolo de su clan por todas partes, algunas cosas ondeaban en el aire.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles. Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura y rodeó su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, como si necesitara de su calor. Sakura le rodeó la cintura también, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzaron su camino en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

— Toda la aldea ayudó a reconstruir tu casa Sasuke kun... —luego bajó la voz y añadió en tono de disculpa—...espero que no te moleste que yo haya sido la encargada de todo esto...

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos verdes refulgían a pesar de la tenue luminosidad. Le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la frente, para después volver a andar. Al fin llegaron ahí...

Sasuke sintió todo el peso de los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, los rostros de su madre, de su padre y sobre todo, de su hermano cruzaron por su mente una y otra vez; tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Sakura. Ella lo observaba atentamente, parecía que esperaba el momento en el cual se vendría abajo.

— ¿Estarás conmigo? —la cuestionó con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto... —respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue el olor a flores que inundaba la casa... Su madre siempre tenía flores recién cortadas en la casa y su perfume inundaba todas las habitaciones. Volteó a ver a Sakura y ella le sonrió animándolo a seguir. Sabía que todo esto era idea suya, pero... ¿cómo podía haber sabido lo de las flores? Pensó que más tarde le preguntaría, así que siguió adelante. Avanzaron por los pasillos, llegaron a la cocina, pasaron por el pequeño arroyo que estaba en un rincón de la casa y Sasuke se quedó un momento ahí, ya que en ese lugar había sostenido muchas conversaciones con Itachi. Siguieron su camino y por fin llegaron a las habitaciones, empezando por la de Sasuke, la cual estaba tal como la recordaba. Sakura se sentó en la cama y lo invitó a que hiciera lo mismo. Él se acercó y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama junto a ella, tomó sus manos entre las de él y se dedicó a observar sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres seguir? —le preguntó ella con la voz tierna mientras sacaba una mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

— Yo... debo hacerlo... es algo que tengo que hacer... —respondió mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Ella asintió y se levantó para seguir con su recorrido. Sasuke tiró de su mano y se encaminó a la habitación de Itachi, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, por un momento pudo ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo mientras apoyaba dos de sus dedos en su frente. Ese gesto que siempre le había disgustado... Lo que no daría por volver a sentir los dedos de su hermano en la frente. Soltó a Sakura y camino al centro de la habitación, al igual que la suya, la de Itachi estaba en perfecto orden y totalmente limpia. Se quedó unos minutos revisando el lugar y dejándose invadir por los recuerdos, hasta que Sakura se acercó y rodeó su cintura apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

Ella no le habló sólo se dedicó a darle su amor y apoyo con ese simple acto, Sasuke tomó sus manos y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar en la coronilla de Sakura. Su suave respiración lo hacia sentir tranquilo, hasta que la culpa y los malos recuerdos lo abrumaron. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, para después convertirse en sollozos. No supo en que momento se dio la vuelta y se sujetó a la cintura de Sakura y hundió nuevamente la cara en su cuello, sólo sabía que el calor que ella irradiaba era el mejor remedio para su dolor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sasuke por fin se calmó, Sakura limpió sus lágrimas y lo besó en los labios.

— Está bien Sasuke kun... Sé lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti... Pero no estás solo, ya no más... —dijo ella al cabo de un momento de silencio.

Sasuke volvió a abrazarla y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, poco después decidió salir para ir a la última habitación, la que sería más difícil de visitar. Volteó una vez más antes de apagar la luz y se dio cuenta de que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir, lentamente, pero lo hacia. Suspiró y cerró la puerta al fin. Sakura lo esperaba afuera, le tendió la mano en cuanto comenzaron a caminar, pero Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y ella se acomodó en su pecho.

— Debo entrar solo Sakura... —dijo Sasuke una vez que llegaron a la habitación de sus padres.

— Lo sé... Estaré esperándote aquí... —respondió ella alejándose unos pasos de él.

Sasuke la miró una vez más. ¿Ésta era la misma chica que él consideraba una molestia? No podía creer lo afortunado que era, ella era muchísimo más de lo que creía merecer. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, pero no era sólo deseo lo que él quería transmitir con su beso, era más bien, la necesidad de sentirla cerca y de su amor. Ella le correspondió de igual manera, sabiendo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Finalmente Sasuke se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia el interior. La luna iluminaba el centro de la habitación, tal como aquel fatídico día, sólo que está vez no vio a su hermano acuchillar a su padre y el cuerpo de éste cayendo sobre el de su madre en un charco de sangre; no, no vio los ojos fríos de su hermano ni sintió el pánico de la escena. En vez de eso, vio a sus padres sentados observándolo, Itachi también estaba ahí, los tres tenían una sonrisa en los labios al contemplarlo, es como si hubieran estado esperando que él entrara en la habitación. De repente una extraña onda de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, fue un destello de luz que inició en su corazón y se extendió por todas partes. Volvió a mirar los rostros que tenía enfrente, tratando de memorizarlos. Su padre lo miraba con esa arrogancia digna de un Uchiha, pero había algo más en su mirada, él lo supo porque la había visto dirigida a Itachi pero no a él... Era orgullo... Su padre le sonreía, orgulloso de él. Un nudo volvió a formarse en su garganta. Dirigió la vista a su madre y vio el amor y la ternura reflejados en sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas y esa calidez se extendió aún más. Por último miró a su hermano, él era la mezcla perfecta de las emociones que veía en sus padres; el orgullo, la ternura, el amor, todos esos sentimientos entremezclados en los ojos de su hermano.

Lo único que hizo fue sentarse frente a ellos y observar sus rostros. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ya que la calma que siempre había buscado, la sensación de paz que tanto había anhelado, por fin llegaba a él. Al cabo de lo que a él le parecieron horas, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volvió la mirada una vez más y con una sonrisa los rostros de su familia desaparecieron ante sus ojos, como si una brisa se los hubiera llevado.

Salió al pasillo y buscó a Sakura pero ella no estaba ahí, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al pequeño arroyo y la encontró ahí, sentada en el lugar donde tantas veces él había estado con su hermano, ella observaba la luna mientras sus pies acariciaban la hierba. Al notar su presencia se levantó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sasuke le correspondió y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello.

— Me fascina tu cabello... Es tan hermoso y suave... —le dijo en un susurro, tratando de no romper la calma que había ahora.

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijera que estaba sufriendo, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver lo contrario. Una profunda paz embargaba sus ojos oscuros, algo que le llegaba hasta el alma, al parecer Sasuke había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó queriendo asegurarse.

— Si... Ahora estoy muy bien... —respondió suavemente pero después cambio su tono por uno más sugerente—...pero podría estar mejor... —concluyó apretando el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo.

Ella jadeó y se sonrojó al instante por el fuerte apretón, lo miró a los ojos con reproche pero no pudo sostener demasiado su gesto ya que él se apoderó de sus labios con ansiedad. Así que ella le correspondió gustosa, enredó sus dedos en su cuello y lo apegó aún más a ella.

Estuvieron besándose mucho tiempo, pero no pasaban a algo más, era simplemente la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente, de expresar su intenso amor. Sasuke estaba tan agradecido con ella, que ya no tenía palabras para decir lo mucho que la amaba sólo podía demostrárselo de éste modo, dejando que ella viera su alma a través de sus besos, de sus caricias y sobre todo de su intensa necesidad por ella, quería que supiera que él ya no podría sobrevivir sin ella. Sakura por su parte, estaba más que feliz, eufórica era una palabra cercana para describir su absoluta felicidad. Tenía entre sus brazos al hombre más hermoso, perfecto, sensual, tierno y cariñoso del mundo, no podía pedir nada más, sólo talvez, vivir siempre a su lado y amarlo aún más y jamás volver a separarse de él.

— Tengo que irme Sasuke kun... —dijo ella entre jadeos, después de su interminable beso—...mi madre debe estar esperándome...

Sasuke se separó de ella pero, la sola idea de no estar con ella, de no tener su suave piel a su alcance, de prescindir de sus labios, de su calor... era una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que tuvo una brillante idea.

Él asintió y la tomó de la mano para salir de la casa, caminaron de vuelta abrazados por la gran calle principal, al salir del terreno Uchiha, les llegaron a los oídos el ruido de la gente que seguía, festejando la llegada del Uchiha claro. Siguieron caminando por las calles más solitarias, hasta llegar a la casa de la Haruno, las luces estaban encendidas así que como Sakura dijera, su madre la esperaba. Se volvió hacia Sasuke para despedirse, pero él la interrumpió y antes de que ella dijera algo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente. Sakura lo miraba atónita, no pudo reaccionar hasta que su madre se plantó en el umbral de la puerta y los miró con extrañeza.

— Buenas noches Haruno san —dijo Sasuke educadamente haciendo una reverencia— Soy Uchiha Sasuke y deseo hablar con usted con respecto a su hija, sé que es algo tarde pero es importante... —la mujer estaba impresionada, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarlo entrar.

Sasuke sonrió y empujó a Sakura para que entrara primero pero ella, recuperando el habla, lo cuestionó antes de entrar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa.

— Hmp... Ya lo verás... —le respondió él en voz baja tomándola por la cintura y conduciéndola al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, Sakura y su madre se abrazaron y comenzaron las preguntas sobre su misteriosa misión, mientras ella hacia que Sasuke pasara a la sala, Sakura fue a la cocina por té.

— Es un placer volver a verlo Sasuke kun, creí que este día no llegaría, mi hija lo ha extrañado muchísimo, como podrá usted saber... —Sasuke asintió y desvío la mirada a la cocina— ¿Y que tal la misión hija? Ni siquiera me dijiste de qué se trataba... —la cuestionó mientras miraba de soslayo a Sasuke que parecía muy cómodo.

Desde la cocina escucharon un estruendo de platos rotos, y a Sakura que farfullaba sin parar cosas que ninguno de los dos comprendía.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

— ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Sólo se me cayó un plato! —respondió muerta de nervios.

_¡¡Shannaro!! ¡¿Qué demonios planea Sexy kun... digo Sasuke kun...?! ¡Esto me da mala espina!_

— Y bien Sasuke kun... ¿De qué desea hablar? —dijo la madre de Sakura volviendo a posar su atención en él.

— Preferiría que Sakura estuviera presente si no le molesta, es sobre ambos así que necesito que ella lo escuche también. —respondió él muy cordial.

— De acuerdo... Aunque debo admitir que estoy más que intrigada... —dijo ella y se quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar que se traía Sasuke entre manos.

Después de unos minutos Sakura apareció llevando una charola con un servicio de té para los tres. Aunque la charola hacia un leve tintineo, ya que Sakura estaba temblando, Sasuke lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros. Una vez que Sakura sirvió él té y tomaron un sorbo, Sasuke dejó su taza en la mesa y buscó la mano de Sakura mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos.

— Haruno san, mi visita tiene como objetivo informarla de los planes que Sakura y yo tenemos, pero lo más importante es que deseo que nos de su bendición... —Sakura retorcía sus dedos entre los de Sasuke, debido al nerviosismo y al escuchar la última frase, su respiración se detuvo de golpe. _¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡De verdad estaba haciéndolo!_- ...le he pedido que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado, la amo más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar y creo que ella siente algo similar... -agregó mirando a Sakura que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y que al escucharlo los había puesto en blanco, negando suavemente por su ocurrencia. Era obvio que ella lo amaba aún más- ...así que deseo saber si me aceptará como parte de su familia... -concluyó esperando una respuesta de la madre de Sakura, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

La mujer se recobró un poco después de unos momentos y se dedicó a observarlos a ambos, Sakura se sujetaba a la mano de Sasuke como si fuera un salvavidas mientras él le acariciaba los dedos con el pulgar, en un intento de calmarla, un momento después ambos cruzaron una mirada y eso fue suficiente para la madre de Sakura, vio el brillo en ambos al mirarse, era una fuerza increíble que los conectaba, algo intangible pero que sin embargo se sentía alrededor de ellos. Supo que estaba decidido. Se aclaró la voz y ambos voltearon a verla con la expectación brillando en sus ojos.

— Yo... ¡Vaya! Esto es tan repentino Sasuke kun... para mi sería... es un honor que Sakura y usted vayan a estar juntos por fin... Y al verla a ella tan feliz, jamás podría decir que no... —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie.

Sakura y Sasuke la imitaron y ella rodeó la pequeña mesa y los abrazó a ambos. Ellos estaban sorprendidos por su reacción, sobre todo Sakura, jamás pensó que su madre aceptara su compromiso tan rápido. Su madre se separó de ellos y volvió a posar su mirada en su hija.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar? —preguntó la mujer aún con rastros de lágrimas de emoción.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía que esto pasaría...

— ¡¿Empacar?! ¡¿Me estás echando de casa?! —preguntó Sakura incrédula, para después comenzar a balbucear incansablemente— Mamá yo... te juro que... es que yo... lo amo... siempre supe que tú... no querrías que... pero es que él... y luego yo...

— Cálmate Sakura... No te estoy juzgando ni mucho menos quiero que me des explicaciones, eres una mujer adulta que sabe lo que hace, lo único que digo es que debes estar con tu prometido, es tu deber, ahora te debes a él y tu lugar es donde él esté, así que es claro que no pueden estar separados... —la mujer se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo miró con ojos tiernos ...prométame que la cuidará bien Sasuke kun y que no volverá a lastimarla...

Sasuke la miró fijamente y después se inclinó ante ella y asintió.

Sakura sollozaba quedamente junto a ellos. Sasuke se acercó a ella, limpió sus mejillas y la abrazó.

— ¿Y para cuándo es la boda? ¿O me harán abuela primero? —preguntó pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó pero Sasuke fue el que contestó, devolviéndole el guiño.

— Espero que lo segundo Haruno san... Todo depende de... —comenzó a decir Sasuke pero Sakura le estampó una mano en la boca haciéndolo callar.

— ¡¡Sasuke kun!! ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! -Sakura echaba fuego de los ojos debido al —atrevimiento de Sasuke, éste sólo la miraba divertido—...no le hagas caso mamá, le hacen falta unas buenas horas de sueño... No ha dormido bien últimamente y ya no sabe lo que dice... discúlpalo... -dijo con los dientes apretados. Así que su madre apenas pudo entender.

Ella se echo a reír y siguió sonriendo a Sasuke mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

— De acuerdo... Sería muy feliz siendo abuela... Quiero por lo menos cinco nietos... Así que... Vamos Sakura, no hagas espera más a Sasuke kun... Me imagino que estará muy cansado y querrás darle un _masaje especial_ ¿no? —agregó mientras seguía riendo felizmente.

— ¡¡MAMÁ!! -gritó Sakura totalmente avergonzada y con la cara hirviendo de pena, su madre se perdió en las escaleras y ella se volvió hacia Sasuke— ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! Convenciste a mamá de que me vaya contigo... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca al comprender- ¡¿Es lo que querías cierto?! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Sasuke comenzó a reír al ver su expresión.

— ¿Y no es lo que tú querías también? —preguntó él inocentemente, tomándola por la cintura— Porque si no es así, puedo hablar con un madre y decirle que... —Sakura lo silenció con sus labios y Sasuke correspondió encantado.

— A veces hablas demasiado para ser un Uchiha ¿lo sabías? —dijo ella mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos.

— Hmp... —Sasuke se sintió ofendido con ese comentario.

Después de que Sasuke pidiera la mano de Sakura y ésta se fuera a vivir con él, toda la aldea no estaba sorprendida en absoluto, sabían que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano entre esos dos. Él único que tuvo inconvenientes con ello fue Naruto, que al enterarse fue y les armó un escándalo que terminó con un intento de batalla entre él y Sasuke; intento, porque Sakura lo dejó fuera de combate en unos segundos y después Sasuke lo amarró y se dedicaron a explicarle la situación. Él pareció comprender y al final se quedó a convivir con ellos un buen rato.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

— Hmp... Ahora verás... Voy a dejarte tan agotada que no podrás moverte en días Sakura... —dicho esto empezó la batalla de verdad.

Sus entrenamientos eran tan intensos que ya no podían hacerlo en los terrenos Uchiha, de otro modo todo terminaría en escombros. Entrenaban en algún campo lejano, se pasaban horas y horas, hasta que alguno de los dos quería "entrenar" de un modo "más cercano". Y se pasaban horas haciendo el amor a pleno día, en el bosque, debajo de algún árbol, en el río, o en donde su calentura los agarrara.

Habían llegado al acuerdo de esperar un tiempo para tener hijos, Sasuke le había dicho que ella lo sabría cuando él estuviera listo. Ya que según Sakura, estaba lista para ser madre en cualquier momento, esa idea había hecho que Sasuke olvidara su propósito de esperar y comenzó a tener sueños en donde veía hermosas niñas con ojos verdes y cabello rosado, corriendo a su alrededor. No le comentó a Sakura nada de esto, ya que en su mente deseaba hacer realidad ese sueño cuanto antes. Así que hacia unos días se había empleado a fondo para "restaurar su clan". Dejaron a un lado los anticonceptivos y se concentraron en su objetivo.

— Mmm... Hablas mucho Sasuke kun, pero no veo nada de... —Sakura no pudo terminar porque un mareo la hizo tambalear.

Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta ella para sostenerla en brazos.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado mientras la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en el césped.

— S-si... Eso creo... talvez fue demasiado entrenamiento por hoy... —respondió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estudió su semblante, se veía exactamente como cualquier otro día, talvez estaba un poco pálida, pero talvez se debía al cansancio.

— ¿Estás segura? Talvez deberíamos ir al hospital... —sugirió él preocupado.

— ¿Hospital? Por supuesto que no... Llegando a casa me revisaré ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo el sol Sasuke kun... —respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Hmp... De acuerdo... -empezó él—...eso quiere decir que gané yo ¿no es cierto? —preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a saltar entre los árboles con dirección a casa.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo necesito descansar un poco y terminaremos esto! —replicó ella un tanto contrariada.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y empezó a ir más deprisa. Cuando llegaron al terreno Uchiha, Suigetsu estaba esperándolos.

— ¡Hola tórtolos! —saludó muy alegre, como siempre.

Sasuke le puso mala cara pero Sakura le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, cosa que a Sasuke no le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Qué sucede Suigetsu? —preguntó ella, una vez que Sasuke la hubo dejado en el suelo.

— No sucede nada malo Sakura chan, sólo venía a invitarlos a una pequeña reunión... ¿que dicen? Será mañana por la noche en casa de Hinata. Al parecer Naruto y ella harán oficial su compromiso... Al fin... Jajaja —dijo él muy entusiasmado.

— No... Sakura ha estado cansada y... —comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

— Será un placer Suigetsu... Ahí estaremos, ahora si nos disculpas... —agregó ella mirando enojada a su prometido—...tengo que hablar con Sasuke kun... —éste estaba aún más enojado que ella.

— E-está bien, los veré ahí entonces... —y Suigetsu se desapareció en un parpadeo.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, estaba furioso y sabía exactamente el porqué. Entró a la recámara que compartía con Sakura y comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha. Sakura entró pisando fuerte y también comenzó a desvestirse para sorpresa de

Sasuke, ya que esperaba que ella le reclamara por su actitud. Sin embargo sólo se dedicó a quitarse la ropa, mientras se dirigía al baño y comenzaba a llenar la enorme tina. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, pronto el baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la tina templando el agua hasta que alcanzara la temperatura deseada, en ningún momento volteó a ver a Sasuke que estaba desnudo a unos pasos. Algo muy extraño ya que ella rara vez apartaba los ojos de él cuando estaba en "ese" estado.

Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía que esperar con Sakura, ella tenía el carácter más bipolar que había visto, la mayoría del tiempo era una tierna y cariñosa mujer, pero algunas veces se transformaba en una alocada y salvaje chica que lo hacia cuestionar su cordura.

Sakura terminó de llenar la tina y al fin se volvió hacia Sasuke.

— Pruébala —le ordenó simple y llanamente.

Él no pudo evitar obedecerla, daba miedo no saber que reacción tendría si le llevaba la contraria. Se acercó a la tina y metió la mano sintiendo la calidez del agua. Estaba perfecta, como siempre...

Al incorporarse se topó con el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura junto al suyo, la perfección de su cuerpo siempre quedaba oculta por la ropa _(algo por lo cual estaba agradecido, ya que jamás permitiría que alguien viera ese magnífico cuerpo, ya que era totalmente suyo)_, era tan perfecta que siempre que la veía desnuda, se olvidaba de respirar; tragó saliva y carraspeó ligeramente mientras ella lo empujaba para que entrara en la tina. Él lo hizo y ella esperó hasta que él estuvo sentado para entrar, tendió su mano y Sasuke la sostuvo para evitar que resbalara.

Sakura lo miró intensamente antes de sentarse, él esperaba que ella se sentara en el lado opuesto de la tina pero estaba equivocado... Sakura deslizó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, muy... muy lentamente, como si deseara que Sasuke apreciara cada milímetro de su piel.

Colocó ambas piernas a los costados de él y sin soltar su mano, comenzó a descender, dejando que él sintiera el cálido contacto; puso la otra mano sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, dejó que sintiera como sus pechos rozaban su torso, sus pezones estaban semierectos así que Sasuke sintió cómo descargas eléctricas lo atravesaban con el simple contacto. Cerró los ojos un segundo debido a la excitación, pero al cabo de otro segundo volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Sakura, que estaba un poco sonrojada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ella enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la tomaba por la cadera, y comenzó a moverse contra él, presionando sus pechos, moviendo suavemente la cadera, friccionando su cuerpo despacio, dejando que el agua acariciara sus cuerpos. Pasó menos de un minuto, cuando pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke totalmente erecto. Comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por el cuello de él y sin perder el contacto visual, pasó por su pecho, bajó por su abdomen, hasta introducirse en el agua y llegar a su potente erección, la cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos debido al intenso placer.

— No cierres los ojos... —demandó ella deteniendo sus caricias de golpe. El gruñó pero lo hizo y ella comenzó de nuevo una vez que él clavó sus ojos en ella— ...eso es... Ahora... Sasuke kun... ¿crees que puedo mirar a otro hombre después de haber sido tuya? —Sakura aumentó el ritmo haciendo que él se estremeciera— ¿De verdad crees que alguien puede hacerme sentir como tú lo haces? Respóndeme... —le ordenó sin frenar sus caricias.

Sasuke se sentía en el cielo. Sakura sabía que puntos tocar para volverlo totalmente loco, ahora lo estaba haciendo. No sabía a dónde los llevaría este juego pero no le importó, sólo se dejó llevar.

— No... —respondió al fin en un jadeo, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Sakura.

— ¿Crees que podría ser de alguien más? ¿Podría entregarme a otro hombre después de haber estado contigo? —siguió con sus preguntas y con su delicado roce al miembro ya hinchado de Sasuke. Él no podía responder o de lo contrario los gemidos saldrían de su boca. Pero se obligó a hacerlo.

— No...

— ¿Y sabes cuál es la razón de eso Sasuke kun? ¿Sabes porqué? ¿La razón de que yo esté aquí encima de ti haciéndote el amor? —las preguntas salían cada vez con más dificultad de sus labios, ya que la fricción se volvía insuficiente para ella— ¿Lo sabes?

— Aahhh... Yo... —Sasuke estaba al borde de la locura, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintió el aliento de Sakura en su cuello y después sus labios lamiendo la piel expuesta. Ella subió hasta su oreja y se dedicó a mordisquearla y succionarla.

— Quiero que me lo digas Sasuke kun... —ronroneó ella en su oído, soplando en él haciendo que Sasuke tuviera un escalofrío.

— Por que... Tú... tú me... aaahhh... tú me amas... —respondió por fin después de un enorme esfuerzo.

Sakura se separó de él y lo miró unos segundos, después de eso, soltó su miembro y se levantó un poco, su intimidad rozó la de él e introdujo lentamente su miembro en ella, centímetro a centímetro, sin quitar la vista de los ojos llenos de deseo del hombre debajo de ella.

Sasuke a pesar de estar en el agua caliente, pudo sentir a la perfección el calor que emanaba de la intimidad de Sakura, se acercó a ella y la besó, hambriento por sus besos, desesperado por sentir su lengua luchando con la suya. Al estar totalmente compenetrados, ambos soltaron sonoros gemidos y el movimiento comenzó de nuevo, Sakura bajó a su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, dejando algunas marcas y empezó a llevar el ritmo, lento, pero muy placentero para ambos.

— Aaahhh... Así es Sasuke kun... Yo te amo... y soy tuya... —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.

Sasuke comenzó a mover su cadera contra la de ella deseando profundizar el contacto, las penetraciones se hacían más y más profundas llevándolos al delirio del placer.

— ¡Dilo Sasuke kun! ¡Di que soy tuya! —pidió Sakura casi gritando.

— ¡Eres mía! —jadeo él dejándose llevar por el placer.

Sasuke, tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca, succionándolo con fuerza, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo ligeramente y volviendo a succionar mientras que sus manos apretaban su redondeado trasero hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel, ayudándola con el salvaje vaivén de su cadera. Volvió a subir por su cuello, besándolo, para volver a encontrar sus labios y devorarlos una y otra vez, sus instintos los guiaron al frenesí del placer. Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al clímax total. Sakura sintió los espasmos en su interior, las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales alrededor del miembro de Sasuke que inundaba su interior con su semen caliente. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y sus jadeos inundaban el cuarto de baño. Sakura descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke y éste le acariciaba la espalda.

— Tienes razón... Eres mía... Absolutamente mía Sakura... —agregó Sasuke entrecortadamente aún con la respiración agitada.

— Espero que después de esto haya quedado un poco más claro... —dijo ella en las mismas condiciones.

— Mmm... Creo que talvez voy a necesitar unos cuantos recordatorios extra... —sugirió él volviendo a acariciar su cuerpo. Pero ella se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo con seriedad a los ojos.

— Esto es en serio Sasuke kun... Yo siempre te he pertenecido, desde que éramos niños, jamás volví a mirar a alguien más, nunca volví a ver el rostro de otro hombre que no fueras tú... —Sakura acarició su rostro suavemente, mientras él la observaba— ...quiero que lo entiendas... Quiero que sepas que yo... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que tú... —Sasuke la interrumpió al besarla.

Sasuke empezó por un simple contacto en los labios, pequeñas succiones y lamidas en los labios, y ella reaccionó instintivamente y los entreabrió para que él deslizara su deliciosa lengua, cuando esto sucedió Sasuke se dedicó a recorrer cada pequeño rincón de la boca de Sakura, recorrió sus dientes y su paladar hasta detenerse en su lengua, la cual empezó a acariciar con la suya, un roce leve al principio para después comenzar a enrollarse salvajemente, arrancándole gemidos a Sakura que murieron ahogados en su garganta.

Las succiones a su lengua no se hicieron esperar, esto era algo que Sakura adoraba, sentir la presión de los labios de Sasuke succionando su lengua era de lo más sensual que podía experimentar, su respiración volvió a acelerarse al igual que la de él, pero no parecía dispuesto a ir más allá... por ahora claro... Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y del espacio, sólo sentía los suaves y demandantes labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y la sensación de su miembro caliente y aún rígido dentro de ella. Cuando creyó perder la conciencia él se apartó jadeando y recargó su frente en la de ella.

— Lo sé... —dijo él respondiendo a lo que ella había expuesto—...siempre lo he sabido... Es sólo que no puedo tolerar que alguien, que no sea yo, te admire... Sé que no puedo tenerte encerrada aquí... aunque lo he considerado en serio... —ella le puso mala cara pero siguió escuchando—...Y no puedo quejarme de que seas la mujer más sensual de la aldea, de que seas sexy y hermosa... —se sonrojó al instante con esas palabras—...sé que no puedo encerrarte en una burbuja y tenerte sólo para mi porque entonces de verdad te perdería, odio sentirme de éste modo, me siento vulnerable al saber que eres deseada por otros hombres... Es algo que no puedo controlar... —admitió apenado.

Sakura lo miró tiernamente y se dedicó a acariciar su rostro y su cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— Sasuke kun... —dijo ella en un suspiro— ¿...y cómo crees que me sentía yo cuando no supe con quien estarías cuando estuviste lejos de mi? Fue aún peor porque yo no sabía si estabas con alguien o no... Muchas noches eso me atormentaba... Pero cuando me hiciste el amor por primera vez en esa cueva... y saber que tú también estabas por primera vez con una mujer y que esa mujer era yo... fue tan mágico y perfecto que supe al instante que me pertenecías... No sólo tu glorioso cuerpo sino también tu corazón... Ese fue el remedio para mis celos compulsivos... Y si crees que no me siento celosa cuando las mujeres te miran con la boca abierta por la calle, estas totalmente equivocado, la sangre me hierve, pero puedo controlar mis impulsos asesinos porque, al cerrar mis ojos puedo ver esa primera noche, lo bello que fue y lo perfecto que sigue siendo ahora... Así que en vez de querer desmembrar a todas esas zorras... —Sasuke sonrió ante esto último—...simplemente imagino alguna nueva forma de hacerte el amor o voy y me compro lencería sexy para ti... Porque sé que al final siempre vas a ser mío como yo soy tuya...

Sasuke no estaba totalmente seguro... Sakura lo miró tiernamente unos momentos y después sonrió al tener una brillante idea.

— Mmm... ¿Sabes? creo que tengo la solución perfecta... —él la miró curioso—...Sasuke kun ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche en la cueva? ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos? —ella se incorporó un poco hasta quedar con medio cuerpo fuera del agua.

— Hmp... Claro que si, ¿porqué? —Sasuke perdió en gran medida el poder de concentración al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura frente a él con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, con diminutas gotas que parecía que acariciaban su anatomía de manera descarada. Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— Entonces recordarás que usaste tu sharingan esa noche ¿no? —ella tenía las mejillas enrojecidas debido al recuerdo.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta. Esa noche él había grabado cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, ella le había dado ese regalo...

— De ahora en adelante, cada vez que sientas que pierdes el control quiero que reproduzcas eso... —los ojos de Sakura chispeaban debido a la emoción— ...y así sabrás que todo esto... —hizo el gesto de abordar todo su cuerpo—...es solamente tuyo...

Al terminar esa frase se sentía apenada y excitada pero sabía que eso lo ayudaría con su "problema". Además, pensó pervertidamente, sería genial ver su rostro cada vez que él recurriera a su método de distracción. Dejó escapar una risilla y se volvió a concentrar en él.

— ¿Me has entendido? ¿Sasuke kun? ¿Estás bien? —Sakura se asustó porque Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida y se veía algo ausente.

Un segundo después él se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, cómo si nunca más fuera a tener la oportunidad, Sakura jadeó sorprendida pero enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió encantada. Y así Sasuke recibió unos recordatorios extras sobre el hecho de que Sakura era suya.


	18. Nuestro futuro empieza hoy Parte 2

**Capitulo 18**

**Nuestro futuro empieza hoy**

**(Parte 2)**

El agua estaba fría cuando por fin salieron de la tina, ambos exhaustos pero totalmente satisfechos, al parecer Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor ahora. La cargó fuera de la tina y la llevó a la cama para después envolverla en una enorme toalla; comenzó a secar su cuerpo delicadamente, después le dio la espalda y sacó su ropa interior de un cajón, regreso con un juego que era... bueno, no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, era una tanga de hilo dental rojo sangre y el sujetador era del mismo color, semitransparente aunque transparente sería más adecuado. Se inclinó hacia las piernas de ella y Sakura dócilmente se sometió a su voluntad, alzó una pierna y después la otra, Sasuke empezó a subir la prenda mientras dejaba un rastro de besos y lamidas en sus piernas, al llegar a su lugar acarició sus muslos y su redondeado y firme trasero con ambas manos, se apartó de ella y tomó la prenda superior, volvió a mirarla y notó que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y respiraba agitadamente. Sonrió satisfecho y se propuso colocarle el sujetador. Hizo que metiera un brazo primero, volviendo a su tarea de besar todo su cuerpo, después la rodeó y empezó a lamer su espalda.

Sakura sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo debido a la excitación de la que era presa, sentía su corazón latir desbocado en la garganta y su sexo palpitaba de igual forma, sentía un intenso calor por todo su cuerpo y más al sentir los labios y la lengua de Sasuke en su piel.

Sasuke estaba muy entretenido atendiendo la espalda de Sakura pero después se volvió a plantar delante de ella y la hizo meter el otro brazo, el broche del sujetador estaba al frente, muy despacio acomodó ambas partes en sus senos, pero se arrepintió y bajó su cabeza para tomar un pezón con su boca y el otro con la mano, sintiendo como ambos se ponían duros al instante, al igual que su miembro al escuchar los gemidos salientes de la boca de Sakura que se había aferrado a él tomando su cabello y jalando suavemente.

Al final no pudo terminar de vestirla, pasaron el resto del día haciendo el amor; en la cama, en la alfombra, en el baño de nuevo, en el sofá, en la cocina...

— Sakura... —Sasuke jadeaba mientras su prometida le daba especial atención con su boca a su "orgullo Uchiha"—...muero de... aaahhh... hambre... —logró articular él después de que su semilla fuera bebida por Sakura.

Ella lo miró traviesamente y se levantó para besarlo apasionadamente. Él le devolvió el beso con esfuerzo ya que aún tenía la respiración bastante irregular.

— De acuerdo Sasuke kun... —ella se separó de él, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un suspiro, ya que ver a su mujer desnuda era algo que lo calentaba demasiado, haciendo que olvidara todo lo demás.

Sakura lo sabía, así que subió a su habitación para tomar una bata para ella y otra para su amor, al regresar a la cocina Sasuke estaba de pie, exactamente en la posición que ella lo había dejado hacia unos instantes. Lo miró extrañada y se acercó para tocar su frente. Al estar más cerca notó que estaba pálido.

— ¿¿Sasuke kun?? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella alarmada por su expresión.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que un intenso dolor en el estómago y la sensación de náusea lo obligaron a salir disparado al baño más cercano. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar la puerta al llegar, se inclinó en el inodoro y vomitó violentamente. Sakura entró detrás de él asustada.

— ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Sasuke kun! —ella tomó una toalla la mojó y se agachó hacia él para limpiarle la frente.

Sasuke dejó de vomitar y se sentó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, Sakura estaba a su lado y seguía enjugándole la frente y el rostro.

— Demonios... —dijo él por fin.

— Sasuke kun... ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Comiste algo extraño? ¿Alguna nueva versión del ramen con Naruto? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

— No... Sabes que odio su porquería de ramen... —contestó pensativamente- ...talvez es sólo que no desayuné bien en la mañana antes de irnos, me sentía algo extraño mientras entrenábamos... —respondió en un susurro

— Vamos... -ella se incorporó le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le puso la bata- ...te llevaré a la cama... —dijo tomándolo por la cintura y pasándose su brazo por los hombros, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

— No puedo volver a hacerte el amor en este momento Sakura... vas a dejarme seco... —repuso con una sonrisa al ver la mueca de susto de ella.

— No seas tonto... -respingó sonrojada- ...te llevo a la cama para que descanses...

Sasuke se rió de ella y se encaminaron a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Al llegar lo tendió en la cama y se dedicó a revisarlo, tomó su pulso escuchó sus pulmones y su corazón, revisó su boca, sus pupilas, pero no encontró nada extraño.

— ¿Aún sientes náuseas? —lo cuestionó mientras tocaba su estómago.

— No... Sólo siento un hambre voraz... —repuso confundido— ...que extraño ¿no?

— Si, talvez sea mejor esperar un rato... —dijo ella pensativa.

— Por favor Sakura... —Sasuke se incorporó un poco pero ella volvió a tumbarlo sobre las almohadas—...muero de hambre, ya que "alguien" me dejó echo polvo, después de...

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! —admitió ella ruborizada- Voy a la cocina, pero no quiero que te levantes ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura bajó por la comida y al cabo de un rato subió con una charola a rebosar. Sasuke se incorporó de la cama cuando el delicioso aroma inundó su nariz. Sakura se acercó a la cama y dejó la charola en las piernas de Sasuke, el iba a abalanzarse sobre la comida pero Sakura lo detuvo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no tuviste náuseas? ¿Algún mareo? —preguntó mientras volvía a inspeccionarlo.

— No... —contestó algo molesto, ya que su estómago gruñía incansablemente— Sakura... —sus ojos suplicaban.

— Esta bien, pero hazlo despacio... -Sasuke ya había empezado antes de que Sakura terminara la frase.

En un parpadeo la comida había desaparecido, Sasuke volvió a tumbarse en la cama frotándose el estómago muy satisfecho. Sakura le puso mala cara.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido.

— ¿Qué es lo qué entiendes por "despacio" Sasuke kun?

— Hmp... Te dije que moría de hambre... —respondió él un tanto apenado.

Sakura suspiró y le sonrió tiernamente, mientras le retiraba la charola y se disponía a ir de nuevo a la cocina.

— ¿Sakura? —la llamó Sasuke en voz baja

— ¿Si?

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza distraídamente mientras intentaba hablar, se veía... ¿sonrojado?

— Yo... me preguntaba si... —Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse él jamás balbuceaba- ...tú podrías...

— ¡Por Kami Sasuke kun! ¡Vas a volverme loca! —exclamó ella realmente preocupada.

— Tsk... —eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, aunque su sonrojo se acentuó un poco más— ...quiero un helado triple de vainilla... —pidió al fin, dejando a Sakura atónita.

¿¿Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo algo dulce?? ¡¡Por Kami!! ¡¡Lo que sea que tuviera en verdad era grave!!

Sakura dejó la charola y se acercó de nuevo a él, colocó su mano en su frente y volvió a examinar sus pupilas, para enojo de Sasuke, que la miraba contrariado.

— Bueno... ¿me traerás mi helado o no? —cuestionó algo molesto.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se alejó de él y se encaminó a la cocina como sonámbula. Al llegar ahí, discurrió en su mente montones de síntomas y términos médicos, tratando de averiguar si Sasuke presentaba algo anormal, pero después se reprendió mentalmente, era obvio que estaba exagerando, él sólo tenía hambre. Respiró profundo y le preparó el postre a Sasuke.

Al entrar en la habitación Sasuke ya la esperaba ansioso, de inmediato clavó la vista en el enorme pote de helado que Sakura tenía en la mano. Ella había añadido un poco de crema batida y una cereza en la punta.

— Se ve increíble Sakura... —dijo él estirando la mano como si fuera un niño.

— Hmp... Si sigues mirándolo de esa forma vas a hacer que me ponga celosa... —repuso ella con falso enojo.

Él le sonrió y tomó el helado, el cual comenzó a devorar rápidamente.

— Despacio Sasuke kun... —le recordó suavemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabello.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco pero después volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa para después ofrecerle helado. Ella abrió la boca y Sasuke le dio una cucharada. Poco tiempo después descubrieron una nueva forma de comer helado...

Ese mismo día por la madrugada, ambos dormían plácidamente, bueno uno de ellos lo hacia ya que Sasuke al parecer tenía pesadillas, se revolvía en las sábanas. Sakura sintió el movimiento y se incorporó para ver que sucedía.

— Sasuke kun... —lo movió ligeramente, él abrió los ojos desorientado.

Sakura se volvió para prender la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama y después lo observó detenidamente. Jadeaba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella preocupada se acercó a él y comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes, inspeccionando su cuerpo y comprobando sus niveles de chakra.

Limpió sus lágrimas y le plantó besos en todas partes.

— ¿Sasuke kun qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Por favor responde! —suplicó ella alarmada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos debido a la preocupación.

— Yo... creo que si... en este momento ya no recuerdo... sólo sé que tú estabas ahí... es confuso... —respondió él pasándose los dedos por el cabello, en señal de frustración. Después se volvió hacia ella y limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente—...sólo fue un mal sueño Sakura... olvídalo... —le pidió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Oh Sasuke kun! ¡Mañana mismo iremos al hospital y no acepto un "no" por respuesta! —pidió ella aún histérica.

— Lo que tú quieras... sólo cálmate ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke se agachó hacia ella y la besó tiernamente, para después acomodarse en la cama y volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano, desayunaron algo ligero, ya que Sakura aún seguía preocupada por el estómago de Sasuke y sin perder el tiempo se encaminaron al hospital. Iban tomados de la mano cuando pasaron por un local de comida, el aroma llegó a la nariz de Sasuke y al instante sintió una terrible náusea, apenas llegó al callejón en donde vomitó estrepitosamente ante la preocupada mirada de Sakura.

— Démonos prisa Sasuke kun... —dijo una vez que se calmaron los espasmos de Sasuke.

Llegaron y de inmediato Sakura pidió una silla de ruedas a la cual Sasuke se negó rotundamente, aunque lo aceptó después de que Sakura lo amenazara con meterlo amarrado a una camilla.

— Tsk... Me siento cómo un estúpido Sakura... Pero ya me las pagarás por la noche... —las enfermeras que iban detrás de ellos rieron disimuladamente.

Sakura se sonrojó pero siguió su camino en dirección a la sala donde atenderían a Sasuke. Varias enfermeras se ofrecieron de voluntarias pero sólo fue por unos segundos ya que la expresión de Sasuke fue tan terrible que algunas salieron casi corriendo por las puertas, totalmente aterrorizadas. Sakura a pesar de la preocupación, sonrió orgullosa. Un minuto más tarde entró un doctor por la puerta. Saludó efusivamente a Sakura y Sasuke obviamente sintió el ya conocido pinchazo de celos. Aunque ésta vez intentó hacer lo que Sakura le había sugerido y de inmediato se sumergió en ese recuerdo. Al instante su cuerpo se tensó y sintió su miembro reaccionar ante las palabras y actitudes de Sakura. Sonrió aliviado para después concentrarse en el médico que le preguntaba cuales eran sus síntomas.

Después de algunas horas salieron a la luz del sol que estaba en pleno apogeo. Sasuke había sido sometido a análisis, aunque Sakura tuvo que llevar a cabo la recolección de muestras, ya que ninguna enfermera estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo y obviamente, Sakura no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a su amado. Tomó muestras de sangre y orina, así como de saliva, ya que necesitaban saber si era alguna bacteria atacando su estómago. El médico le recomendó reposo, una dieta ligera y un medicamento para asentar su estómago.

Parecía que al paso de los días Sasuke mejoraba, sus análisis, los cuales Sakura había hecho en persona, habían resultado negativos para alguna bacteria o enfermedad, había tenido unos cuantos mareos más y su vómito había remitido, ahora sólo tenía dos "síntomas", el hecho de haber desarrollado una adicción por las cosas dulces y al sexo. El médico no había dado ninguna razón por la cual él no pudiera disfrutar de sus postres, les dijo que era algo normal y que podía comer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no fuera en exceso y en cuanto al sexo, bueno... ellos eran adultos y sabían lo que hacían.

Ahora como Sasuke tenía que "reposar", Sakura estaba el día entero con él ya que ambos recibieron un año sabático, cortesía de la hokage, así que ella se dedicaba a cuidarlo y lo "ayudaba a reposar".

— Mmm... Hoy se me antoja... Un pastel de chocolate blanco con mucha crema batida... —dijo Sasuke en la cocina un día por la mañana, ante la pregunta que Sakura ahora le hacia todos los días—...y talvez algunas fresas... —añadió pensativo.

Ella lo miraba divertida. ¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Sasuke era adicto a los postres...

— Y... ¿Sabes dónde quiero la crema batida Sa-ku-ra? -preguntó Sasuke usando su artillería pesada; el tono sexy, sus labios suaves e irresistibles y sus manos traviesas.

— Mmm... Creo imaginar donde Sasuke kun... —respondió ella siguiéndole el juego—...aunque talvez yo deba abstenerme de comer el postre... —dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada y ella rodeó su cuello, para después descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su espalda.

— ¿Porqué? —cuestionó confundido— Creí que amabas las cosas dulces...

— Asi es... es sólo que... —ella se quedó callada y él la soltó, se agachó hacia ella y buscó sus ojos. Sakura tenía lágrimas en ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —el tono de Sasuke era de preocupación.

— Es que yo... ¡Tsk! Vas a reírte de mí... —dijo ella soltándose de su abrazo y dándose la vuelta.

Él ahora si estaba preocupado, pero se acercó con cautela y la envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo, ella no lo rechazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera verdadero dolor, él no soportaba verla llorar ni sufrir por nada. La abrazó con más fuerza y le suplicó que le dijera que le pasaba.

— Por favor Sakura... ¿sabes cuánto me duele verte así? Prometo que sea lo que sea no me reiré...

Sakura conocía a Sasuke y sabia que era sincero, pero en verdad le daba vergüenza lo que estaba por decir…

— Está bien... —dijo ella con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—...es que últimamente yo... _hesubidodepeso_ -esto último lo dijo tan rápido que él no había entendido del todo.

— ¿Que tu qué? —preguntó incrédulo por lo que creía haber escuchado.

Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

— Que yo he subido de peso... —respondió roja como tomate, retorciendo sus dedos entre los de Sasuke.

Él no respondió de inmediato y para alivio de Sakura él no se rió. Sasuke comenzó a darle la vuelta, lentamente, hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro. Él clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en los de ella, dejando que ella sintiera las acostumbradas descargas eléctricas. Se acercó a su oído y ella jadeó al sentir su aliento cálido.

— ¿Por qué imaginabas que soy un celoso obsesivo contigo? —preguntó él con voz sensual, pero no esperó respuesta— Eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo Sakura... con el cuerpo más hermoso que yo haya visto... —comenzó a decir él depositando delicados besos en su cuello- ...además yo te amo por lo que está dentro de aquí... dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en su pecho, justo donde su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado- ...el exterior sólo es un _bono extra_... -comenzó a desabrochar su blusa mientras acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa- ...un _mega bono_ _extra_, debo admitir... -ella jadeó cuando el la despojó de su prenda superior y envolvió sus pechos con sus manos -... si en verdad te preocupan tanto las calorías... tengo el ejercicio perfecto para quemarlas...

Ella rió aliviada y rápidamente atrapó sus labios en un demandante beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento y pronto la crema batida estuvo exactamente donde Sasuke quería comerla.

///••\\\••///••\\\••///••\\\••///••\\

Había pasado una semana de postres y sexo increíble y Sasuke parecía haber mejorado, así que ahora Sakura estaba muy tranquila, pero el hecho de su incremento de peso aún le molestaba.

Un día por la mañana dejó a Sasuke en casa para salir a comprar la despensa y conseguir frambuesas ya que Sasuke tenía antojo de un pay de frambuesas con queso, ella sonrió y al pasar por una farmacia recordó que su periodo estaba a punto de llegar así que entró para comprar lo que necesitaba, estaba por salir cuando se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, un impulso la hizo volver sobre sus pasos y comprar varias pruebas de embarazo. Sabía que no podía estar embarazada porque no había tenido ningún síntoma, pero aún así no estaba por demás asegurarse. Al llegar a casa Sasuke no salió a recibirla, al instante se inquietó.

— ¿Sasuke kun? —dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió en dirección a su alcoba.

Al llegar ahí, abrió despacio la puerta y se quedó paralizada por la imagen que vio. Su garganta se secó, su piel se erizó, sus pezones se endurecieron y su sexo empezó a palpitar al mismo ritmo frenético de su corazón.

Sasuke estaba dormido profundamente, boca abajo y completamente desnudo.

Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a verlo tan... desnudo... Claro que con el paso de los meses pensó que se habituaría a su falta de ropa, pero lo cierto es que sólo lograba incrementar sus fantasías sexuales, algo que la distraía constantemente. Aunque debía admitir que le encantaba, amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo; su ancha espalda, sus brazos tonificados y endurecidos junto con sus manos fuertes y hermosas que al acariciarla la hacían tocar el cielo, su pecho tan fuerte en donde se sentía totalmente segura, su abdomen marcado, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas... Él a su visión era absolutamente perfecto.

La cabeza de Sasuke reposaba entre las almohadas, mientras su cabello caía en su rostro, su respiración era acompasada, su espalda bajaba y subía en un cadencioso ritmo, tenía los brazos cómodamente recostados en toda la extensión de la cama al igual que sus piernas, y se veía tan relajado que Sakura suspiró quedamente.

No quería despertarlo pero sus instintos la manejaban como a una marioneta. Necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, amarlo... Trató de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedarse desnuda, su respiración estaba tan agitada que tenía que respirar por la boca.

Sigilosamente se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de su prometido y se subió a la cama con él, sin moverse demasiado comenzó a acariciar su espalda delineando con sus dedos cada músculo bien formado, se apegó un poco más a él y el choque con su piel la hizo jadear, Sasuke despedía un ligero calor de su cuerpo, bajó sus labios hasta la piel de él y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos, mientras su mano bajaba hasta la cintura de él y aún más abajo hasta llegar a su hermoso y firme trasero el cual acarició lentamente deleitándose con la suavidad y firmeza.

— ¿Asi que vas a abusar de mi eh? —la voz de Sasuke la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Ella rió levemente y se dedicó a succionar ávidamente la piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba expuesta. Sasuke comenzó a revolverse en la cama y a gemir mientras sentía las dulces manos de Sakura explorando su anatomía, quería tocarla pero debía admitir que lo que ella estaba haciéndole lograba calentarlo aún más, sólo logró tocar sus piernas y las apretó con sus dedos.

— Sasuke kun... —ese suspiro al decir su nombre lo llevó al borde de la locura.

Sentía a la perfección sus redondeados pechos aplastados contra su espalda mientras sus pezones le hacían cosquillas, sentía sus piernas enredándose con las de él, su aliento y su lengua, sus labios suaves y ardientes mientras lo besaba y lo chupaba por todas partes, su respiración agitada debido a la excitación. Sakura coló ambas manos hasta llegar a su estómago, mientras recorría con la lengua su oreja su cuello y su nuca, sus manos lo acariciaron, aunque era bastante difícil debido a la posición pero pudo moverse ya que Sasuke arqueó la espalda, recorrió sus duros abdominales, acarició su ombligo y después descendió hasta atrapar su miembro, que estaba duro y erecto, lo apretó y Sasuke gruñó, sin poder soportarlo más, la tomó de las manos y la apartó lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y aprisionarla contra el colchón.

— Ahora es mi turno Sakura... —los ojos de él lanzaban destellos de pasión y lujuria.

Sakura lo envolvió en sus brazos y atrapó sus labios de forma salvaje, él correspondió encantado y la tarde se les hizo muy corta al igual que la noche.

(((••)))=(((••)))=(((••)))=(((••)))=(((••)))=(((••)))

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Sasuke tuvo la misma pesadilla todas las noches...

Sakura y él corrían por el bosque, buscando a alguien, la desesperación crecía conforme avanzaban y lo más frustrante era que cada vez iban más lento, Sakura le decía algo que él no podía comprender, las lágrimas la cegaban y terminaba en el suelo, pero él, al querer regresar a su lado ella había desaparecido dejándolo sólo en el bosque, y comenzaba a llamarla a gritos, segundos después escuchaba su voz atravesando la espesura del bosque, la sangre se le helaba porque lo llamaba con un profundo dolor en la voz, para después hacerlo a gritos desesperados y llenos de pánico. Sasuke intentaba moverse pero miles de cuerdas salían de la nada y lo inmovilizaban mientras Sakura lo llamaba a gritos.

— ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! —el grito perturbó la quietud de la noche una vez más.

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe de la cama, estaba empapado en sudor y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por horas enteras. Sakura se acercó a él y empezó a tocarlo, a besarlo para después hablarle en voz baja. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no dormía bien, esperando que Sasuke comenzara a gritar. Aunque se esforzaba por despertarlo él no lo hacía hasta llegar al final de su pesadilla.

— Sasuke kun... Tranquilo... estoy aquí y estoy bien... jamás te dejaré... —ella lo hacia de esta manera ya que las primeras noches gritaba igual que él y eso hacia que Sasuke se desesperara aún más.

Se arrodilló junto a él y suavemente tomó su cabeza para recargarla en su pecho, él aún respiraba entrecortadamente, pero al sentir las manos de Sakura y su calor se relajó un poco y la abrazó por la cintura hundiendo la cara entre sus pechos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sasuke pudo tranquilizarse. Ella acariciaba su espalda mientras recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza de él.

— Oh Sasuke kun... ¿por qué sigues teniendo esa pesadilla? Esto comienza a preocuparme en serio...

— No sé porqué... -respondió sinceramente aún con la respiración agitada, mientras se hundía aún más en el cuerpo de Sakura—...es sólo que por más que deseo despertar y no pensar en ello, el tiempo pasa más lento mientras me consume la frustración...

Ella se separó un poco de él y lo observó, se veía asustado, decidió que sería mejor recurrir a la medicación.

— Te daré algo para que puedas dormir... —dijo ella mientras hacia el intento de levantarse, pero él la abrazó más fuerte.

— No... No me dejes... —su voz sonaba tan adolorida que ella empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Ya no sabía que hacer... Habían intentado de todo; leche caliente, un masaje antes de dormir, un baño, un té relajante, hasta habían dejado de tener relaciones pensando que talvez era debido al cansancio, pero al parecer nada funcionaba.

— Mañana iremos con Tsunade sama... —le dijo en un susurro cargado de dolor y frustración.

Él no respondió, el sueño había comenzado a vencerlo. Ella se acomodó en la cama y lo arrastró consigo aún abrazándolo, él se acomodó literalmente sobre ella, su cabeza entre sus pechos y los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras Sakura tomaba una frazada y lo arropaba tiernamente para después abrazarlo y acariciarlo de vez en cuando. Sasuke se concentró en el acompasado palpitar de Sakura y se esforzó en dormir y ya no pensar en su pesadilla. Al cabo de unos minutos estuvo profundamente dormido. Sakura estaba sumamente preocupada, el hecho de no saber que le ocurría y de no poder ayudarlo la hacia sentir muy frustrada y enojada consigo misma ya que ni siquiera sus conocimientos médicos la ayudaban a descubrir que pasaba con él. Quiso volver a dormir pero le fue imposible.

Llegó la mañana y Sakura de inmediato quiso levantarse, pero la visión de Sasuke no la dejó. Él estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, no se había movido ni un centímetro, su respiración era tan calmada que no tuvo el valor para despertarlo, y se dedicó a acariciarlo. Pasaron dos horas más, en las cuales se dedicó a escuchar su respiración y sentir su maravilloso cuerpo contra el suyo, al fin decidió despertarlo.

— Sasuke kun... —lo movió ligeramente— ...es hora de levantarse...

Sasuke se movió ligeramente y después bostezó, alzó la mirada y los dulces ojos de Sakura le dedicaron una tierna mirada. Ella se veía cansada y al parecer no había dormido nada. Se sintió culpable y volvió a hundirse en el pecho de ella.

— Lo siento Sakura... —dijo en voz baja mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? —ella estaba confundida.

— Por hacerte esto... —volvió a mirarla y ella vio la culpabilidad escrita en sus facciones—...siempre termino haciéndote daño... —él desvió la mirada y trató de apartarse del cuerpo de Sakura pero ella lo impidió.

Sakura lo rodeó con sus piernas y brazos y después lo obligó a mirarla. Ella lo miraba con ferocidad aunque el dolor también estaba en sus ojos.

— Si vuelves a decir algo así, voy a golpearte, además de que tendrás abstinencia hasta la boda... —ella lo apretó un poco más mientras suspiraba y le daba besos en el rostro— ...Oh Sasuke kun... ¿crees que unas cuantas noches sin dormir son suficientes para que deje de amarte?

Sasuke se sorprendió pero se sintió aliviado, no podía perder a Sakura por nada, su corazón no lo resistiría. Se incorporó un poco y la besó en los labios muy tiernamente.

— Te amo... —Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró intensamente mientras decía esas palabras.

— Yo aún más... —y ella volvió a atrapar sus labios, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Después de una ducha y de desayunar, se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage. Al llegar se encontraron con Shizune y ella los acompañó al despacho, esperaron afuera mientras ella entraba, Shizune dejó un informe en el escritorio de Tsunade y le dijo que ambos querían hablar con ella.

— Buenos días Tsunade sama —saludó Sakura, Sasuke sólo hizo una diminuta reverencia mientras se acercaban al escritorio de ella tomados de la mano.

— ¡Hola enamorados! ¿A qué debo su visita? ¿Necesitan algunas vacaciones extra? —preguntó la mujer con picardía. Pero después cambió su semblante por uno más serio al ver la preocupación en ambos— ¿Qué sucede?

Ellos se miraron y Sakura fue la que comenzó, hablando muy deprisa debido a la ansiedad y el miedo.

— Verá Tsunade sama, Sasuke kun a estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente y ya no sé que hacer para que cesen, he hecho de todo y aún así sigue teniéndolas. Hace unas semanas tuvo vómito, le practiqué análisis y salieron negativos para alguna bacteria o enfermedad, después de eso desarrolló una adicción por los postres y por el... —ella se sonrojó y habló en voz más baja- ..._sexo_... —ella tragó saliva y se volvió para mirar a Sasuke que esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia— ...y ahora toda ésta semana ha estado teniendo la misma pesadilla, lo noto cansado pero no ha habido ningún cambio en su alimentación y en cuanto al "otro" tema lo he dejado descansar desde hace cinco días pero no hay ninguna mejoría, le he dado medicación y volví a analizarlo por completo pero no encuentro nada malo en él... —ella comenzó a pasearse nerviosa mientras la hokage y Sasuke la miraban.

— Cálmate Sakura... —la hokage se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima a Sakura.

Al llegar hasta él, lo hizo que se sentara y llenó su mano de chakra hasta posarla en su frente, ella cerró los ojos y se concentró por unos momentos, Sasuke también cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez proveniente del chakra de la hokage, así como también la mano de

Sakura sobre la suya. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Sakura acarició la mano de Sasuke tan fuerte que parecía que iba a arrancarle la piel, al notarlo lo soltó pero no se alejó. La hokage terminó de irradiar su chakra y abrió los ojos.

— Espero que con eso sea suficiente, es sólo cansancio y estrés. —ambos la miraron confusos- Asi es, Sasuke vivió demasiados años en un estado de tensión, es algo que debe superarse poco a poco... -ambos respiraron aliviados y se sonrieron mutuamente, la hokage volvió a su escritorio y los observó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- ...además he atendido varios casos en los cuales el hombre padece los síntomas del embarazo...

La última palabra resonó en sus oídos una y otra vez como si la hokage la repitiera sin detenerse.

_Embarazo Embarazo Embarazo Embarazo._

Sasuke fue el que reaccionó primero, a medias pudo formular una pregunta.

— ¿Em-embarazo? —tenía la voz ronca y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Volteó a ver a Sakura y vio que su rostro quedaba oculto tras su cabello.

— Asi es... —respondió la hokage tranquilamente— ...es demasiado evidente Sasuke, sólo tienes que ver los ojos de Sakura además de su vientre...

Sakura levantó la vista y miró a la hokage, ella asintió y Sakura posó sus ojos en los de Sasuke, los ojos de ella estaban empañados de lágrimas, en ese momento Sasuke se sintió tan orgulloso, feliz y pleno que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas también acudieran a sus ojos.

Ambos buscaron el cuerpo del otro mientras la hokage los miraba con ternura. Los sollozos de Sakura inundaban la habitación y sentía como Sasuke la apretaba contra su cuerpo, pero al segundo siguiente se alejó de ella rápidamente.

— ¡Oh Sakura lo siento! ¡¿No te lastimé?! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Sakura te hice daño?! — le preguntaba mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano y la tomaba suavemente por los hombros, la voz de Sasuke reflejaba verdadero pánico.

Sakura no podía hablar, no encontraba su voz, la enorme felicidad que sentía estaba expandiéndose por su cuerpo impidiéndole reaccionar. Jamás en su vida había pensado, ni siquiera soñado, que algo, más bien "alguien", que aún no conocía la hiciera tan feliz. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke... Su amor... Su único amor, aunque ahora ya no sería el único, ese pensamiento la hizo llegar al éxtasis de felicidad. Sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a expandirse hasta límites insospechados. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos ante la mirada asustada de su prometido, pero después tomó la mano de Sasuke y la colocó sobre su vientre, ella puso la suya encima y volvió a mirarlo con ternura.

Sasuke estaba tan eufórico de felicidad tan sorprendido y tan asustado que no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, pero al sentir el diminuto bulto en el vientre de Sakura sintió que por fin después de tantos años iba a ser feliz, mucho más de lo que había sido en los últimos meses con Sakura, y eso era tan irreal, tan abrumador... Hasta entonces había pensado que era feliz, pero ese tierno y delicado calor, esa semilla que era parte de él y de ella, de su adorada molestia, de la mujer que había dado todo por él... Era tan increíble que comenzó a sentirse mareado. Levantó la otra mano y acunó el rostro de Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se acercó a ella para besarla, lenta y dulcemente.

— Deberás hacerte un análisis Sakura, sólo para confirmar... —la voz de la hokage los trajo de regreso a la realidad...me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, aunque imagino que el hecho de que Sasuke sufriera los síntomas del embarazo te distrajo de tus propios síntomas, ¿no es así? —preguntó con voz dulce— ¿cuando fue tu último periodo?

Sakura se limpió los ojos y trató de contestar pero no podía, las lágrimas la ahogaban. Sasuke fue el que contestó, mientras la rodeaba con cuidado con sus brazos. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

— Hace cuarenta y cinco días, pero... ¿cómo es posible que yo tenga los síntomas? -Sasuke aún no podía creerlo.

— Es algo normal en algunas parejas que comparten más que las demás, es decir, confianza, amor, cuidados, paciencia, es algo a nivel psicológico. Me imagino que cuando volviste a estar con ella el sentimiento de protegerla creció en ti... —él asintió— ...e imagino que no sólo eso, mientras que ella por fin pudo expresar todo lo que tenía guardado sólo para ti... Es una conexión Sasuke, quiere decir que se pertenecen mutuamente...

El volvió a asentir y miró a Sakura, ella sonreía aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él se inclinó y volvió a besarla, mientras posaba ambas manos en su vientre.

— Ejem, ejem... —la hokage se aclaró la voz ya que ambos no tenían la más mínima intención de separarse- Ahora vayan al hospital y no se preocupen todo saldrá de maravilla... —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de nuevo y abrazaba a Sakura- ...estoy feliz por ti Sakura... y también por ti Uchiha...

Ambos asintieron y salieron sin decir una sola palabra. Al estar en el corredor ambos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, simplemente mirándose, mientras entrelazaban sus manos. Hasta que Shizune apareció y les preguntó si estaban bien. Ellos volvieron a asentir pero no rompieron el contacto visual. Sin decir nada Sasuke tomó en brazos a Sakura y salieron de la torre con dirección a los terrenos Uchiha, dejando a la mujer perpleja.

Al llegar a casa Sasuke la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y siguió mirándola, ella se acercó y rodeó su cuello mientras volvía a llorar. Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo pero lo hizo con cuidado. Sakura sonrió y se alejó de él lo suficiente para decirle...

— Sasuke kun... El hecho de que esté embarazada no quiere decir que vaya a romperme porque me abraces... —dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

— Es que me da miedo... ¿Y si te lastimo? —preguntó él muy preocupado.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios, Sasuke la besó con cuidado pero el segundo siguiente perdió el control y arrasó con la boca de Sakura, mientras la abrazaba. Ambos sintieron la necesidad de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, pero Sasuke se separó de ella.

— Deberíamos ir al hospital... —dijo jadeando sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

Ella sonrió pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse, es más, lo abrazó con más fuerza y se restregó contra su cuerpo, mientras volvía a acercarse a sus labios pero él la detuvo.

— Ahora Sakura... Quiero que un médico, te revise... —ordenó, aunque le costó bastante separarse de ella cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos.

— De acuerdo... —y se apartó para empezar a caminar con dirección a la salida— Si querías que fuera al hospital, ¿por qué me trajiste a casa primero? —preguntó ella deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se sonrojó un poco pero después la miró y se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

— Es que tenía que darte algo... —dijo a unos milímetros de sus labios —...espera aquí... —dicho esto desapareció.

Sakura se extrañó pero de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en su pequeño bultito y lo acarició con amor.

— Oh... No puedo creer que voy a ser madre... —dijo con emoción— ...voy a cuidarte muy bien... Te amo...

— Yo también... —respondió Sasuke con una tierna sonrisa al verla de pie frotando su vientre.

— Jajaja, lo sé, pero se lo decía al bebé... —dijo mientras se acercaba a él y rodeaba su cintura—...espero que no seas celoso de tu propio hijo...

El corazón de Sasuke se agitó al escuchar esa palabra... Su hijo... Sonrió de felicidad y se inclinó para besar a su amada, ¿Por qué no había notado ese intenso brillo en sus ojos? Era obvio ahora que lo sabia… ella correspondió pero se apartó al recordar que él iba a darle algo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías darme?

Sasuke no le contestó simplemente sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

— Cuando regresé a casa, registré las habitaciones buscando algo muy importante para mi... —explicó mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la pequeña caja—...y cuando lo encontré supe que ya no me pertenecía a mi... —alzó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Sakura que lo miraba expectante, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió su vista hacia la caja—... Cuando te entregaste a mi... desde ese momento supe a quien le pertenecía... y ahora quiero dárselo a su nueva dueña... —y por fin la abrió revelando un delicado anillo.

Sakura se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones al ver la joya. Era un delicado aro plateado, adornado con una hermosa y reluciente piedra negra, con pequeños rubíes rodeándola, era muy hermoso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre.

— La piedra del centro es un diamante negro, muy raro... Mi padre buscó por mucho tiempo este diamante ya que sabía que su belleza era muy especial y unica, algo que mi madre representaba para él... —Sasuke retiró el anillo y se arrodilló frente a Sakura— ...sé que hace meses te pedí que fueras mi esposa y que aceptaste, pero en ese momento no tenía esto en mi poder y al recuperarlo quería que, al dártelo fuera una ocasión especial y exactamente en el mismo sitio donde hace meses me aceptaste, pero... —él la miró con intensidad— ...ahora, en el instante en que supe que serias madre... que serías la madre de mi hijo... simplemente no pude esperar más... —Sakura lloraba de emoción mientras él tomaba su mano

Él deslizó el anillo en su dedo y Sakura sintió en todo el cuerpo un hormigueo, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba la sangre y ésta corría por sus venas a una velocidad imposible, las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y cuando Sasuke se puso en pie lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y buscó desesperadamente sus labios, él la abrazó y correspondió a su beso que estaba plagado de lágrimas. Era un hecho que no podía ser más dichosa de lo que era en ese momento... Y él también lo era...


	19. AVISO

Hola a todas las chicas hermosas que leen mi fic!

Uff hace mucho que no actualizo y no saben como lo siento… Excusas no tengo, simplemente es el hecho de que a veces la vida nos golpea muy seguido jeje. Pero no se preocupen queridas estoy trabajando en el capitulo 19 de "No esta vez" y en el 4 de "Nubes del destino", además de que tengo en mente otra historia que al principio deseaba que fuera un One Shot pero me he dejado llevar un poco jeje. Un SasuSaku AU muy lindo (según mis gustos claro jeje) que publicaré a la par de las actualizaciones de mis otras historias.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido, solo les pido que no se desesperen, no me he olvidado de mis historias y mucho menos de todas las lindas chicas que leen y comentan en ellas. Millones de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes ya que el simple hecho de saber que han pasado a checar mi historia o que me dejan un comentario ha hecho que mi vida tenga un hermoso propósito!

Besos a todas y espero actualizar la siguiente semana.

Obviamente borraré este aviso cuando eso suceda ;)

* * *

Creanme sé como se odia este tipo de mensajes, porque una piensa que es por fin una actualizacion, cuando en verdad es pura palabreria jajaja... Pero aun asi lo siento :(


End file.
